Justice League of America vs Godzilla: Nuclear Armageddon
by Japan Boy
Summary: It's Christmas cheer turned holiday horror when Godzilla arrives in Metropolis to wreak havoc! Plus, a sinister plot to unleash nuclear armageddon threatens not just Godzilla, but the city itself & its heroes! Please review if read.


For Bruce Timm, Andrea Romano, & all the rest at Warner Bros. Animation for giving us a

great amount of animated shows & films based on DC Comics characters throughout the years.

For High School Teacher J.D. Lees, the publisher & editor of 'G-FAN' magazine, who has

kept us up to date on Godzilla & all other Japanese daikaiju (giant monsters) since 1992.

For actors Wesley Snipes, Samuel L. Jackson, Ben Affleck, Ryan Reynolds, Nicolas Cage & Ron

Perlman, all of whom are comic book enthusiasts & have starred in comic book-related films.

For actor Akira Takarada & Godzilla actor Haruo Nakajima, both of whom have helped to make

the Godzilla film series one of the most successful of all time (I met both gentlemen in Japan in

early August 2011 at Toho Studios. I also met Haruo Nakajima in NYC in late August in1997).

To the loving memory of comic book writer Dwayne McDuffie, who has written comic books for

Marvel & DC Comics, & also worked in animation on shows & films like 'Ben 10: Alien Force',

'Static Shock', 'All-Star Superman' & 'Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths' (Dwayne

McDuffie passed away on February 21st, 2011 of complications from heart surgery. He was 49).

To the loving memory of all the unfortunate victims of the earthquake & tsunami that has hit

Japan on March 11th, 2011. We give out our hearts & prayers to them & their families & friends.

To the loving memory of all the victims of the tornado that has hit the Southernmost States

on April 27th, 2011. Once more, we give our thoughts & prayers to the families & friends.

And to the loving memory of Ray Ferguson (45), Jennifer Mejia (17), Jaime Taccetta (33), &

Bryon Sheffield (71), the four innocent victims of the Medford shooting that took place on June

19th, 2011. Their lives were unjustly taken away from them for no good reason, & therefore our

hearts, thoughts & prayers go out to them & their immediate families & friends.

**JUSTICE LEAGUE OF AMERICA vs. GODZILLA:**

**NUCLEAR ARMAGEDDON**

2001, 2011 by Anthony Ogozalek

**PROLOGUE**

_Odo Island, Late July:_

The nighttime sky was void of any storm clouds, having only the smallest patches of white for its inhabitants to gaze upon, along with its multitude of twinkling stars that shone bright. All of those who haven't retired for the evening have stayed up & out to finish last-minute chores such as gathering wood for making a fire, should a storm suddenly appear out of the blue or if a survivor or more should get washed ashore from a shipwreck. Normally, these islanders more or less keep to themselves, but are rather willing to lend a hand to anyone who might drift into their jurisdiction of the world.

On this particular night, no such thing has occurred, & all is well & peaceful at their home.

At the other side of their beloved island, far from any sign of life, lays an extremely large rock formation that may or may not be a volcano. Deep from within, a small rumbling noise has begun to make its presence known as tectonic plates from below the island connect with each other & start displaying their arrogance, causing the island to shake. It was a gentle push at first, but then it turns into a massive one-for-all as the tremors are felt from one end to the other. The islanders get panicked & drop whatever they were doing & quickly rush towards their homes to get to their loved ones, even as the rumbling gets more violent with each passing second. Those who trip & fall mostly get back on their feet, but a few are unable to & need assistance, leaning on one another like living crutches. Once they reach their homes, those asleep have already been awakened by the occurrence & cuddle in fear of what's going on around them. Being with their loved ones only gave them a slight bit of courage, as deep down they were massively frightened, especially when their very homes start swaying back & forth from all the rumbling that has now gripped their land.

What's to become of them on this night, they were too scared to even guess.

From a dark & deep cavern on the island lays an enormous mass of unusual rock that lays within. It was a dark charcoal green in hue & had large spikes sticking out on top. As the rumble of the cavern (& the rest of Odo Island) continued, stones & stalactites rained down from above & strike this rock formation, breaking apart into smaller pieces upon contact.

That's when a large reptilian eyeball suddenly opens, its gaze going from side to side.

A low growling soon filled the cavern, drowning out the sounds of quaking _and _falling rocks.

Whatever was making this new sound, it wasn't pleased.

At all.

**CHAPTER I**

_One mile off Odo Island, October 31__st__, three months later:_

Even with the storm at its most ferocious, the research ship named the Garuda-Yoshi stood its ground (relatively speaking) in the waters of the Pacific as rain poured down upon its surface & the ocean waves chopped its way onto the ship's hull, doing no damage to it. The vessel was a massive 50 meters from port to stern, & about the width of two or three tanker trucks. From the bottom of the hull to the highest roof, the ship has the height of a good neighborhood block in the suburbs, & then some. Its hull & interior was made with the finest metals & materials that Japan & even United States had to offer. The Garuda-Yoshi stood still & motionless on the open sea, & unless one looked outside a window from within, no one could tell that a nasty storm at sea was even brewing, despite the rain, winds, choppy waters & even the occasional strike of thunder & lightning.

All who designed & built this vessel did their homework for sure!

The interior was no less impressive: rows of rooms, ranging from workstations to living quarters were given the royal treatment, the best the ship's investors money can buy. The vessel had an eatery filled with months of food & beverage to keep the crew of over three hundred nice & happy. Members include seamen who keep the ship running smoothly throughout its voyage, handling chores like weighing the anchors & keeping maintenance on the engines & electronics. Highly skilled chefs keep busy in the kitchen as they prepare scrumptious dishes for the ever-laborious crew, while others were maintaining the radio room & keeping a close eye & ear for anything out of the ordinary. Even at the late hour of 3:00 a.m., the crew stays vigilant, alert for any signs of abnormalities in their vicinity. That also went for the sick bay of the ship, with doctors & nurses treating patients for any injuries or otherwise on their current mission.

Taking a sip of freshly-poured coffee in his mug, the Captain enters the main the lab where most of the scientists are currently working at, sitting in front of their monitors at their stations as they study & compile any & all data from their screens. The Captain was a good six feet tall with a head of hair that gave him a Pierce Brosnan-style look to him, making him seem more like he should be in Hollywood instead of a research ship. He was in his early thirties, & had brown eyes that matched his suave hairstyle. His attire was a white T-shirt underneath his white lab coat, the same coat every scientist had on under their garments. Black pants & shoes finished out his look.

Seeing him enter the room, the scientists-American & Japanese-all turned & smiled upon his as they greeted him a 'good morning' in each of their native tongue. The Captain smiled back & did the same, having learned Japanese during his many studies while abroad in Japan from his college years. Coffee mug still in hand, he heads over to one of the top two scientists in the room: an American Caucasian man in his late fifties with a mostly bald head, having white-gray hair on his sides & back. Thin rimmed glasses were placed over his eyes of black. Seeing the Captain coming his way, he nods in greeting with a smile.

"Good morning, Captain", he says as both men shake hands.

"Good morning, Donaldson", the Captain replied.

"And even though it hasn't arrived in the states as of yet-Happy Halloween to you!"

The Captain smiled brightly, as did Donaldson.

"Thanks, Donaldson. I'd be preparing to send the kids out trick-or-treating later in the day-if the wife & I _had _any, that is!"

"Same here!"

The two men share a hearty laugh & pat themselves on the back. Others in the room smile as well, even though they never take their eyes off their work.

"Thanks again, Donaldson", the Captain said once the laughter subsided. "A good laugh is something I sure could use once I got up today."

"Begging your pardon, Captain, but aren't you due up a 6:00 this morning?", Donaldson wondered. "You worked almost non-stop ever since we arrived on Odo Island. Why get up three hours earlier & waste that amount of some well-deserved shut-eye? Why not have your lieutenant handle things until then?"

The Captain released a heavy sigh before answering.

"I simply _couldn't _sleep, Donaldson", he says, all traces of humor gone from his voice. "Not after what I saw today on that island. Even a good sleep & a hot shower can't help to wash away those sights."

The lead scientist couldn't blame him. When they were heading for Odo Island, none of them had been prepared for what they had seen: land that was all but ravaged by some unknown force, destroying the huts & houses that were built there. Worse yet, two-thirds of the inhabitants were sick from radiation poisoning of some kind. Having been attired by radiation suits, the crew brought aboard all those who were infected & sent to the ship's medical bay, kept in isolation from everyone. Those who weren't affected had also been brought onboard, but kept away from those who had symptoms of radiation & checked over thoroughly for safety's sake, & are now in both the ship's living quarters & some of the rooms the crew itself slept in.

Just giving it the slightest thought gave the Captain & even Donaldson grave shivers going up their spines.

"I guess I know just what you mean, Captain", Donaldson finally said. "Not since I viewed old newsreels & photos of the devastation of Hiroshima & Nagasaki during my college years had I been witness to a most horrendous sight of radiation sickness."

"How true", the Captain said, nodding. "And let us not forget what occurred on March 1st, 1954 when a fishing vessel, the Lucky Dragon 5, was caught in the aftermath of an underwater nuclear bombing test. Those photos are no less horrible, Donaldson. When I first viewed what happened to those unfortunate souls, I took off nearly two weeks from college to try & get those images out of my head."

"Is that why you decided to finish your term in Japan rather than back home?"

"It's one of the reasons. I figured that if I studied in Japan, then I could get a much better understanding of what atomic radiation can do & study all its aspects, along with dealing with the only people to have suffered the atomic bomb-twice. What better way to do it than that? And not to mention the current disaster back in March of this year at Fukushima. With that, I'm even _more _determined to this mission than before."

"I can relate to that, Captain. My father was one of the people who helped to _create _that weapon that we used on the Japanese in August of 1945. Even though I wasn't born yet, I still can't help but feel responsible for Hiroshima & Nagasaki's destruction."

"A 'Sins of the Father' feeling within you?"

Donaldson nodded solemnly.

"My words exactly, Captain", he said.

"I can understand that", the Captain replied. "My _own _father was on the plane that dropped the bomb on Hiroshima. I can't help but feel guilty about the devastation, even though we were at war back then. That's why we're on this mission: to not just continue studying its aspects but also to see if we can find a way to make them _not _give off any atomic/nuclear residue. This way, anyone unlucky enough to be caught in the blast would not be suffering any radiation poisoning whatsoever. If _only _there was some way to _do _that!"

"To make atomic/nuclear bombs _safe _to be used?"

"In part, yes."

"Captain, I'd be lying to you if I said your heart wasn't in the right place, but truth be told, I'd have to say your idea is nothing more than a pipe dream. Scientists have tried doing so ever _since _they dropped the bombs on those two Japanese cities to either reduce radiation fallout or make them so that _no _radiation emits from those weapons. As much as I'd hate to say it, it would seem next to impossible to do. Personally, I'd feel much better if nuclear weapons were all but completely _banned _from this planet! I mean, haven't the Japanese people suffered enough in life already as it is?"

The Captain smiles a bit.

"What?", Donaldson wondered.

"Now, _what _were you saying before about a pipe dream?", the Captain asks, as Donaldson smiles himself. A little laugh came from both men, unable to disguise their amusement even for the briefest of times. But that died quickly, as they were all business again.

"Nevertheless, Donaldson, you're all but correct, & that's one reason as to why we're here, along with helping the people from Odo Island", the Captain said. "We also need to know what exactly _caused _the place to be partially contaminated, making two-thirds of the islanders sick."

Donaldson stays silent for a moment or two before answering.

"Speaking of Odo Island, there's something I just don't get, Captain", he finally says.

"What might that be exactly?", the Captain asks.

"According to the logs we have on Odo Island, there hasn't been any traces of radiation in any form since the year of 1954", the top scientist explains.

That got a raise out of the Captain's eyebrows.

"Since 1954?", he asks. "Are you sure about that?"

Donaldson nods his head.

"But that's over…"

"Fifty years ago, yes", Donaldson says, cutting the Captain off. "The radiation in that year was traced to the water the islanders used for drinking, but only on one side of the whole place, so there was hardly any danger to them then. But now, close to half of Odo Island was struck by radiation, & yet there was _no _nuclear testing either in or near the surrounding area. Therefore, my question to you is this…"

Donaldson stands up & meets the Captain at eye level with a concerned look on his face.

"Why would radiation suddenly be present on Odo Island after more than fifty years? This doesn't make _any _sense to me."

_Or to me either_, the Captain said to himself, being just as baffled as Donaldson. That kind of radiation doesn't just 'suddenly be present' out of the blue anywhere, let alone on an island like Odo. He had no doubt that very same thought is running through the heads of just about all the other scientists aboard the Garuda-Yoshi, or _will_, once they've studied the situation thorough enough.

Just then, a Japanese seaman in his mid-twenties whom the Captain recognizes as Tanaka appeared in the room. Dressed in his Army attire, he salutes his superior before speaking to him in his native tongue.

"Captain, you're needed in the radar room at once, sir!"

"Is something the matter, Tanaka?", the Captain said in Japanese.

"It's simply best for you to come, sir! This you need to see with your own eyes!"

"Very well. I'm on my way."

Tanaka salutes once more before exiting the room. The Captain starts to go himself, but not before issuing Donaldson once more.

"Donaldson, keep me posted on anything about our findings, no matter how trivial or even mundane it might be", he says. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Will do, Captain", was Donaldson's response as his superior left the room, following the young man Tanaka to his destination.

When the Captain arrived at the radio room, seaman Tanaka was standing at the entrance, waiting for him. A nod, & both men entered as Tanaka explains the situation.

"Seaman Richards has detected something on radar that he definitely believes you should see, sir!"

"Thank you, Tanaka", said the Captain. The Japanese man bowed & went back to his post while the Captain came up to Richards, standing behind the man & his monitor.

"Richards, Tanaka told me you have something?", he asked in regular English.

"Indeed I do, Captain", Richards replied. "Only two minutes ago, we picked up an object on our radar scope that came out of the blue."

"What do you think it is? Another vessel? A submarine, perhaps?"

"That was our thoughts at first too, sir. But after trying to make contact with it three times in a row with no response, we ditched that idea. Besides, from what we scanned, it's much too _big _to be a ship _or _a submarine."

"You took its measurements?"

"Yes sir, we did. It's easily impossible for this to be either a ship or sub because this thing measures a length of 122.5 meters!"

The Captain blinked in shock at Richards' answer.

"Excuse me, Richards, but did you just say this thing is 122.5 _meters _long?"

"There's no mistaking it, sir. We all double & even triple-checked the readings", Richards says as the others in the room nodded.

"And where did you first pick up this object on your scanners?"

"Captain, its point of origin came from the island itself, at about fifty feet off the coast."

The Captain paused to let the information sink in. An object being in length of 122.5 meters? It was impossible, & even he knows it; not even the blue whale can reach a length of that magnitude, & they're the largest animals alive in the present day-larger than even the biggest dinosaurs that lived during the Mesozoic Era millions of years ago.

But then he suddenly recalls the time that took place in Tokyo, Japan back in 1954 about a giant creature that ran rampant in Japan's capital city before being killed off by a scientist & his invention at the botton of the bay. Records of that incident have been kept tightly under wraps for security reasons, but that didn't mean that word of it hasn't spread around in places.

_No! No, it _couldn't _be him!_, the Captain said to himself. _From what I understand, he's now dead-has been for more than fifty years!_

"Richards, is this object still showing on our scanners?", he finally says. "And if so, where is it currently heading?"

Richards quickly checks his instruments to get the bearings on the object. After ten tense seconds, his eyes go wide, & his breath comes out in panted gasps. The same reaction spreads to the other members in the room as they watch their own instruments.

"What? What _is _it?", the Captain asks.

Richards turns to him, the trepidation clear on his face.

"Captain, this thing is heading right _for _us!", he says. "At the speed it's going, it'll hit us in under two minutes!"

_Oh no!_, the Captain said to himself, his own eyes agape with fear. His worst thought has come to be, & even if it really isn't who he believes it to be, the thing will still ram the ship & undoubtedly kill all aboard in no time.

In this situation, there was only one thing to do, & the Captain wastes no time in deploying it. He turns to Tanaka.

"Tanaka, sound the alarm & get everyone to the lifeboats! We're abandoning ship!", he orders.

"Abandoning ship? Whatever for, Captain?", Tanaka asks.

"Just _do it!_", the Captain said, running out of the room. That said, Tanaka did as he was told, rushing to the alarm button & pressing on it with his hand. All throughout the Garuda-Yoshi a blaring klaxon sounded loud enough to wake the dead as crewmembers rushed & ran all over the ship, gathering equipment & other belongings. In the midst of all the confusion, the Captain ran into Donaldson, who was still typing on his keyboard.

"Donaldson! What the hell do you think you're _doing_?", the Captain said sternly aloud. "Are you not aware of the sounding klaxons?"

"I can _hear_, Captain!", the top scientist said, more firmly than he wanted to. "I only need to transfer our findings over to…"

"_Forget _about that! We need to get off this ship!"

"But why? Are we under attack?"

"In a matter of speaking, we _are_!"

"But by whom? I don't get it!"

"There's _no time_, dammit! Donaldson, as Captain of this vessel, I am giving you a direct _order!_ Now _move it!_"

In all the years Donaldson has known the Captain, he has seldom ever seen the man this sternly in his authority in situations like this. But when he _does_, the top scientist knows better than to try & challenge it; if he's this way in an evacuation, then he knows there must be a _very _good reason for it.

Without another word, Donaldson heads out with the Captain to rejoin all the other fleeing crewmembers, all of whom are now racing through the hallways towards the lifeboats. The rain was now visible through the windows & everyone can hear the pitter-patter of raindrops tapping them, even though the windows kept outside noise where it should be. Occasional lightning flashes lit the hallways & made the crew seem to glow within its eerie light. While he flees with Donaldson beside him, the Captain got on his portable radio & commanded all of the doctors & nurses to escort their patients to the lifeboats.

"…and listen! We should have enough lifeboats for them, but in case you _do _happen to run out, use the inflatable rafts-as many as you need, understand?", the Captain was saying. "Once you get them all off, take them back to Japan for treatment & wait for our…"

He stops short in both mid-sentence & his run, as everyone else does the same when they all hear a massive sound echoing throughout the vessel. A loud moaning drowns out even the blaring klaxons all over, & they can even feel the vibrations of it beneath their own two feet. No one could move, as they-even the Captain himself-was frozen in their spot with great fear as the noise continued, being immediately followed up by a grinding noise of sorts just below them. A chorus of short, panting breaths came from everyone, & their hearts were palpitating madly.

Then the lights went out from within, plunging the entire ship in pitch darkness. The only light they now received was from the flashes of lightning that occurred outside in the raging storm, & their thunderous booms were now audible, albeit muffled.

"Is that why you ordered us to flee, Captain?", Donaldson said, his voice barely audible as he swallows the lump of fear in his throat.

"Let's pray that I'm wrong", the Captain replied back in the same manner.

The moaning noise was now getting louder than before, coupled by a grinding sound that accompanies it, putting everyone more on edge. No one could speak, let alone move from their spots, as they remain where they are like they were rooted to the floor. The noises went on for another ten seconds until another kind replaces them.

It became the sound of tearing metal.

From right out of nowhere a tremendous force strikes the Garuda-Yoshi & splits it in two, getting cracked open like it was an egg. From both halves, people began falling into the waters below with high-pitched screams as they plummeted into the drink. The Captain, Donaldson & a couple others were able to grab hold of a piece of bent metal hanging from the crack made to prevent themselves from falling into the water. It was then that something caught the Captain's eyes-the sight of an enormous, dark-colored appendage that was long & whip-like submerging back beneath the waves. It was visible only for a few seconds, but it was all that was needed.

A piece of a _tail _smashed the ship in two before disappearing again, & the Captain's fears were resurfaced about his suspicions from before.

_Oh dear lord! It _is _him! God help us-may God help _all _of us!_

While the Captain & whoever else were able to stop themselves from plunging into the ocean, it did little good to them as water was now rushing into both halves of the ship & flooding them at great speeds. The water rushes deep into the interiors of the halves & hits essentially potent equipment with sledgehammer force. This strike causes a powerful explosion in the first half, followed by one in the second. Both blasts reduce the Garuda-Yoshi into scrap metal as pieces of metal, equipment & bodies get blown out to sea, killing most of the crew as their yells for help are cut short: some are killed instantly, others are badly burned to death in agonizing pain before hitting the waves & disappearing from sight in seconds. Both halves of the research ship, the Garuda-Yoshi, sank beneath the water of the Pacific, their burning husks nothing more than charred skeletons of twisted debris, going down faster than the famed Titanic.

Not all crewmembers were killed before hitting the water: some splashed down intact but it did them no good. Being hysterical in panic, they thrashed their limbs frantically & sank beneath the waves, drowning instantly & sometimes taking someone who was helping to save their lives down with them. The Captain himself did his best to stay afloat, but a piece of debris was laying atop of him, keeping him in place even as it acted like a floatation device. He could go nowhere unless he was free of it, & since it was heavier than his own strength could lift, he'd have to go underwater & slip under it to do so. Taking a deep breath, he went beneath & slipped his head out of the debris that was keeping him pinned, going a little too deep than he intended.

And that was when he saw it-or rather, saw _him!_

He can only see an eyeball & a dinosaurian mouth full of long sharp teeth in the dark water, but it was all he needed to stir his greatest fear. His eyes went their widest at the horrible sight.

_I was right!_, he said to himself. _This thing…it's the monster that they call…Godzilla!_

As Godzilla came closer to him, the Captain couldn't help but to let out a scream of pure terror from his mouth, momentarily forgetting that he was well underwater as bubbles of air was escaping & rising to the surface, even as he himself was sinking in the opposite direction. Then he realized his predicament, & the Captain did his best to swim up to the surface before all of his oxygen ran out. Using the last of his strength, he swam close to the surface but due to the lack of oxygen, his stamina faded sooner than he expected, & the only thing that _did _break surface were his fingers.

His lungs now filled with fluid, the Captain began sinking down in the ocean, his eyes open but not seeing anything even as Godzilla swan past him without so much as a glance in his direction.

While Godzilla swam off one way, the Captain's body was sinking towards the ocean floor along with the rest of his crew.

His final thought before his death was that of his beloved wife whom he'll never see again.

In moments, his body was enveloped by the ocean's murky darkness.

The storm above the waves continued raging down from heaven.

**CHAPTER II**

_Metropolis, December 5__th__, 5:00 p.m., one month later:_

A blanket of pure white snow covered the Big Apricot like a well-iced cake. Flurries from an overcast sky continue to sprinkle the City of Tomorrow as snowplows keep digging the main roads out & pedestrians shovel their walkways at homes & businesses. It'll only mean more work in the long run: the weather forecast calls for even more flurries in Metropolis throughout the night & into the next day, possibly ending late in the afternoon with temperatures just below the freezing mark.

But then, more work also means more money made for the snowplows & anyone who was offering to shovel walkways for those who aren't able.

Currently, a trio of figures-three men-all stand atop a low apartment building in Suicide Slum & stare down a seemingly empty alleyway as their thoughts are elsewhere aside from the frigid weather. The first stood at 5 feet & 11 inches tall & wore a green uniform, making him resemble his own Robin Hood, complete with boots, gloves & hat like the famous thief/hero of Sherwood Forest. A well-groomed moustache & goatee displayed his face, with a green mask over his eyes. This man also sported a quiver of arrows on his back, & a bow in one hand to launch them. A green coat helped to keep his bare arms warm in the frigid cold. His first of two companions stood at a height of 6 feet & 5 inches; he wore a suit of black that covered nearly his entire persona, leaving only the bottom of his face visible. On the sides of the mask's nose were whiskers, making it resembled some kind of jungle wild cat, & this person was _no _lightweight-his bulging muscles were clearly seen through his outfit, making one believe that he is a prize boxer. The third man was an African-American, & had an attire of black & white & red outlines, with a leather jacket of the same pattern. The only difference was that his jacket had the word 'Fairplay' stenciled on both sleeves & 'Terrific' right on the back. His face had a black mask shaped like a capital 'T' which covered his eyes, nose & mouth. It wasn't an actual mask, but made to seem as if it were _painted _onto him. His hair was short & curled, looking like that of a blaxploitation actor of the 1970s.

In reality, their names are Oliver Queen, Ted Grant & Michael Holt.

But they were much better known as Green Arrow, Wildcat & Mister Terrific, the last man whose crime-fighting persona once belonged to the late Terry Sloane. As Green Arrow serves in the Justice League of America, the latter two belong to the super-hero group known worldwide as the Justice Society of America, the first super-hero team to form & whose certain members have been kept alive, fit & active still due to a time-slowing radiation bath they had received in an early case during the days of World War II.

As Green Arrow & Wildcat look on, Mister Terrific's mind was currently elsewhere.

_All those brilliant minds…gone in an instant_, Michael thought, shaking his head in sorrow as he remembers the sinking of the research ship, the Garuda-Yoshi, just over one month ago, a piece of news that was all but forgotten even now. _I've always believed that a mind was a terrible thing to waste, like in those old commercials I used to see on TV. What on Earth could've caused the Garuda-Yoshi's destruction & the deaths of all of its personell?_

Green Arrow's voice brought Michael's mind out of his thoughts.

"Hey! Mister T! You doing okay?"

"Huh?", Mister Terrific said, turning to his friend. "Oh yeah, Ollie. I was just…lost in thought about something else, that's all."

"Well then, glad to have you back to the here & now, Michael", Wildcat said. "Because we got ourselves somewhat of a situation on our hands. Now, if you would just kindly direct your attention streetwise…"

Wildcat points downwards with his finger to show Mister Terrific what he means. Staring in that direction, he finds a group of four muscled men dressed in winter coats exiting an open apartment window, each one of them carrying an appliance in his hands-a laptop computer with keyboard, a flat-screen TV, a DVD player, & even the latest video game system. More men came out the same window, each with his own catch of the day: all of which were highly expensive appliances. The group has now totaled to an even dozen, & seemed rather pleased with what they came up with.

The three heroes watching from above, however, were _not _pleased.

"Those heartless sonsabitches!", Mister Terrific said angrily. "Metropolis' Suicide Slum is in poverty enough without punks like these making it more difficult for the good citizens who dwell here! Even at Christmastime, there's no _end _to their greed!"

"That's the worst thing about crime, Michael-it don't _ever _take a holiday!", Green Arrow said in a similar tone.

"Then what say we head on down there & bust some heads, gentlemen?", Wildcat said as he places his fist in his palm. "Let's all be Billy Bob Throton's Bad Santa! Whaddya say?"

Green Arrow & Mister Terrific only had one thing _to_ say to that.

At street level, the leader of the group, dressed in all black, removed his ski mask to show a bald head & stood at his men with pleasing results, nodding in satisfaction.

"Very good, boys", he says. "At this time of year, we'll be sure to get top dollar for all this merchandise. Gus, get Sam on the phone & tell him we're ready for departure."

"But boss, what about you-know-who?", Gus wondered. "Won't he come down & swoop us up to jail?"

"Fear not. Word on the street is Big Blue's not even here in the city. We'll be done before he sets one foot back into it. Go ahead & make the call, Gus."

The thug was about to take his cell phone out of his pocket when he & the rest heard a voice over to their right & see Green Arrow, Wildcat & Mister Terrific standing like parents who have just caught their children doing something bad, which they more or less _have_.

"Uh, pardon us, gentlemen", Green Arrow continued. "But you all _are _planning to put all that stuff back exactly where you got it from, am I right?"

The thugs sure as hell didn't plan for _this_.

"Long johns at nine o'clock! _Smoke 'em!_", the leader bellowed, & Gus & the others all dropped their stolen goods to go for their guns in seconds. Bullets start flying as the trio spread in separate directions to avoid getting shot.

"There's your answer, Arrow!", Mister Terrific said.

"Yeah, I figured as much, Mister T!", Green Arrow replied, getting his bow up & ready as he reaches behind for his first arrow.

"Put on some music & open the bar, boys! It's _party time!_", Wildcat shouted out most enthusiastically, clearly enjoying himself.

Green Arrow was the first to take action: getting his arrow, he pulls the string back on his bow & lets loose his lone arrow towards the two men in his sights. Upon release, the arrow lets out a strand of some kind that wraps itself around the legs of the two thugs. Once taught, they lose their balance & fall flat on their faces, the impact causing them to release their guns. With another thug, he runs up to him & knocks the gun out of his hand with his bow with a massive swing that stung the man's hand & sends it flying way out of his reach. To add insult to injury, Green Arrow kicks the man in his crotch which makes him hunch over for a swack in his neck by a hard karate chop, knocking him colder that the outside weather.

Mister Terrific had his hands full with two more thugs as bullets keep blazing from their guns, but not one makes contact with the black hero. When their weapons go dry, Mr. Terrific gives one thug a broken arm by grabbing & twisting it just enough to make him fold. He then puts the other guy down with a simple kick to the face.

Five more gang members' guns go dry when they try but fail to get a bead on Wildcat, & once they do, the Justice Society member smiles wickedly.

"Your guns ran dryer than a lizard's mouth in the Sahara Desert, boys!", he mocks. "What say we go & finish this the old-fashioned way?"

His fists clenched, Wildcat waits for their answer & he gets one right away: the five gang members all charge with their own fists clenched, eager to be the one to put down the legendary warrior.

Green Arrow takes a step forward, but Mister Terrific gently places an arm in front of him & stops the Emerald Archer in his tracks.

"Wait. Shouldn't we lend him a hand? He's pretty much…", Oliver starts to say until Michael cuts him off.

"Outnumbered? I wouldn't worry about that at all, Arrow", he says with a grin. "Trust me-this will all be over soon."

Defeated, Green Arrow watches with his friend as Wildcat goes into fisticuffs with five of the thugs. What he sees is nothing short of astonishing!

Wildcat handles all five thugs with the movements only a champion boxer can deliver: a hard fist here & a swift boot there makes short work of the crooks in under a minute.

"Ha! I've been doing this sort of thing long before your own mamas even _thought _about giving you yahoos birth, boys!", Wildcat says, punching the daylights (& some teeth) out of the final thug before standing over their unconscious forms like a mighty hunter who was triumphant over his prey. "You boys all definitely made Santa's 'Naughty' list _this _year!"

_CH-CLICK!_

_CH-CLICK!_

The sound of twin shotguns being drawn made Wildcat turn to see the last two thugs-Gus & his bald-headed boss-emerge from hiding to better arm themselves & aim their new weapons straight at the black-clad hero.

"And one guess as to who's about to go & make Saint Nick's 'Dead' list!", the leader hisses angrily.

"Maybe _next _year, punk!"

The sound of Mister Terrific made Gus & his boss turn in his direction, only to have their shotguns grabbed by both the aforementioned hero & Green Arrow as they snuck up from behind & grab their guns by the barrels, pointing them skywards just as each one fires a blast that echoes off the alleyway walls. One shot is all they get though: both heroes pull their guns from their grips & toss them away as Green Arrow delivers a punch to Gus' solar plexus that makes him gasp for air & goes down. Mister Terrific delivers to the bald leader a hard palm to his face & breaks his nose, feeling & hearing the cartilage snap like a twig. Howling with pain, the leader falls to the ground with his hands to his face.

"A word of advice to you punks!", Mister Terrific starts saying. "Christmas is the time for giving & helping out those who are less fortunate! Stealing their hard-earned belongings for top dollar sure as hell ain't the way to go about it! Catch my drift?"

"I don't think they're in any position to complain, Michael", Green Arrow said, reclaiming his bow. "But I hope that they _do _get your drift…for _their _sake!"

"Nice!", Wildcat says, approaching his two friends. "And here I thought that this night was going to be a total washout!"

"Here in Metropolis, no such luck, Ted", said Mister Terrific. "This city is almost as riddled with crime as Gotham. Almost."

"But almost doesn't really count, does it?", said Green Arrow. "This town still has its fair share of rats running around."

"Though it's mostly known for its constant attacks by giant beasts, robots, aliens & all the other things the local authorities wouldn't touch with a ten-foot pole", Wildcat said. "That's what Supes deals with on a daily basis."

"We've also had our fair share of the unusual both in the Justice Society & on our own, Ted", Mister Terrific says matter of factly. "Hell, even Batman's received his fair share of non-human adversaries, & just like the three of us, he's just that-human. It's all part of the job we do, gentlemen."

"Speaking of the local authorities", Green Arrow intervened, "let's put in a call so they can clean up this filth & put it in its proper place."

With a nod, Mister Terrific takes out his cell phone & places his 911 call.

_S.T.A.R. Labs Docking Bay, three hours later:_

Like Wildcat surmised before, Metropolis gets constant attacks by human & _non_-human freaks & criminals. Case in point: two individuals have arrived at S.T.A.R. Labs by the water to do a little 'holiday shopping' as they claim. One is an absolute human who stands at 6 feet & 2 inches, wearing a white & blue parka complete with hood. Large boots & gloves cover his feet & hands, the latter of which carry twin guns that shoot beams of extreme cold that can shatter metal & suspend beings in sheets of ice. A yellow belt with holster circles his waist, & his eyes are covered by a pair of rectangular-framed goggles.

He is career criminal Leonard Snart, but in uniform he is named Captain Cold, a member of Flash's Rogues Gallery & has battled the Flash (Barry Allen) on many occasions.

Cold's partner was non-human. He also stood 6 feet & 2 inches in height, but that's where his similarity with Cold ended: his suit (it it _is _a suit) was lavender in color with a small fin on his legs & forearms, plus a larger one on his back. His head was that of a cross between a shark's & dinosaur's, golden yellow in color, predatory eyes & with a fin on top.

His actual name is unknown, but he has developed the aliases T.S. Smith & Karshon.

But to the world at large, he is known simply as the Shark, an enemy that Green Lantern Hal Jordan has clashed many times in the past.

And now, said Green Lantern is doing so again on this cold, snowing December night in Superman's hometown.

Fortunately, he isn't alone: Justice Jeague members Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance), The Flash (Wally West), & Justice Society member Doctor Mid-Nite (Pieter Anton Cross, M.D.) with his faithful owl Hooty by his side.

As Hal Jordan & Dinah Lance tend to the Shark, Wally & Pieter fend off Mr. Freeze's pale imitation by comparison.

"Gee whiz, Cold!", Flash says, avoiding freeze bolts from Cold's guns with Mid-Nite. "It's more than frigid enough as it is! The people of Metropolis don't need someone like _you _adding to the forecast!"

"Laugh all you want, Speedster!", Cold snarls, freezing rows of parked cars & a portion of the building itself as his attempts to put both heroes on ice are not going so well as he hoped. "I plan on getting a major upgrade on my freeze guns, & neither of you are going to get in my way & stop me! Now get out of here before I _literally _give you both the cold shoulder!"

"I always said you were a cheap knockoff of Mister Freeze, Cold! This plan of yours only _proves _I'm right!", Flash teased, avoiding another blast.

"_Don't you DARE compare me to Mister Freeze!_", Captain Cold bellowed. If there was one thing Leonard Snart loathed & abhorred more than anything was people comparing him to Victor Fries, the villain known as Mister Freeze who has terrorized Gotham City repeatedly. In his anger, Captain Cold went all but ballistic with his weapons, placing the surrounding area in sheets of ice that were close to a foot thick. Even with his super-speed, Flash knew that Cold will get in a lucky shot on him & Mid-Nite in his rage & Shark's battle with Green Lantern & Black Canary unless they end this charade.

And they need to do it now, before the building & everyone in it becomes a permanent iceberg.

_All right, then. Direct approach it is!_, Flash thought, making a beeline straight towards Cold with his arms pumping by his side. He hopes to knock Cold out with one hard ram to his person, but Snart was faster than one gives him credit for: temporarily ignoring Doctor Mid-Nite, he places both of his guns in Flash's direction & fires. Twin rays of super-cold strike Flash & stop him literally cold in his tracks. A look of shock was displayed on the Scarlet Speedster's face while a wide grin was on Cold's.

"Flash!", Mid-Nite bellowed, turning towards the villain in the blue parka. "Time to put _you _in the deep freeze, Cold!"

"I'd like to see you _try _it, old timer!", Cold mocks as Mid-Nite charges after him as Flash had done. But unlike the Speedster, Doctor Mid-Nite didn't go about it rashly: he sidestepped & rolled out of the beam's paths until he was right up to the villain & takes a swat at him, knocking his freeze guns out of his hands first & sending them clattering across the parking lot.

"Now let's see how tough you are _without _your guns to hide behind!", Mid-Nite taunts.

"Permit me to _show _you!", Captain Cold barks, throwing a right fist to Mid-Nite's face, who barely dodges it in time. Cold follows it up with a left uppercut that nicks Pieter's face, & it makes him put some distance between him & Snart. The JSA member realizes that Leonard is a much more formidable opponent that he first thought, & better take him more seriously if he's to win against him.

But the remark of him being referred to as Mister Freeze has made him blind with rage, & in that rage he became three times more dangerous & unpredictable. Even with his fighting skills, Doctor Mod-Nite is having a hard time avoiding Cold's wild but powerful punches & kicks as he places up his defenses to block his strikes.

Then Captain Cold gets lucky: a kick to the shin on Doctor Mid-Nite stuns the hero for a moment before Cold gives him a fierce uppercut to his abdomen, knocking the wind out of him & sending Mid-Nite sprawling to the ground on his back. As the JSA member gasps for air, Cold removes a blade from a hidden sheath on his person & stands over his fallen foe.

"Time to put your lights _out_, Doctor Mid-Nite-_permanently!_", Cold says, raising the blade high over his head. Before he can administer the killing blow, a loud hooting noise erupts which is followed by its source: a brown-feathered owl that swoops out of the sky & starts raking at Captain Cold's face with its claws & batting him with its large wings. Claw cuts draw blood as Cold swats at the owl with his hands, his vision partially blinded & heavily blurred by its large flapping wings.

"Get _off _of me, you filthy _pigeon!_", Captain Cold yelled out, striking the owl-Hooty-with his right forearm. The blow was enough to crack a wing & make Hooty cry out in pain before needing to retreat from the villain. Although hurt, Hooty was able to get distance between his foe but Cold was ready to throw his knife at the bird & impale him with it.

"_HEY!_"

Doctor Mid-Nite's angry shout distracts Cold long enough for the JSAer to get to his feet & deliver a powerful right fist into Captain Cold's face, putting him down for the count.

"Don't you _ever _touch my bird, mister!", Doctor Mid-Nite growled, standing over the now-beaten form of Captain Cold. Seeing his aggressor down, Hooty flies to Pieter's forearm & rests upon it. "He didn't hurt you too bad, did he, Hooty?"

The owl gave him a reassuring hoot in answer, making his owner smile.

"Nice bird you got there, Pieter. You trained him well."

Mid-Nite turned to see the Flash, alive, well & out of his icy prison with a grin.

"Flash", Pieter said. "I guess you simply vibrated your body until you melted the ice, yes?"

"Got it on the first try", Flash says. "I'll bet Jay Garrick does it all the time."

"Guilty as charged."

Both heroes share a warm smile.

At the time Flash & Mid-Nite were duking it out with Cold, both Green Lantern & Black Canary were playing Quint to the villain Shark, who was blasting at both heroes with energy bolts from his toothy maw, striking only the edge of the dock & a portion of the S.T.A.R. Labs building. Black Canary used her acrobatic skills to dodge Shark's blasts while Green Lantern simply dived & swooped through the air via the use of his power ring-a weapon given to him by the dying alien Abin Sur who crash-landed on Earth years ago. As he fires green bolts of energy of his own, Shark easily avoids contact as much as Hal & Dinah have with his.

_Damn! Where the hell's Shark Hunter Quint when one really needs him?_, Hal Jordan thought, recalling the character the late actor Robert Shaw played in Steven Spielberg's 1975 blockbuster film 'Jaws'.

"This is getting us nowhere & fast, Canary!", Green Lantern said, dodging another blast of Shark's energy bolts. "If we don't do something soon, he's going to demolish S.T.A.R. Labs & a good portion of the city with it!"

"I agree, Lantern!", Black Canary said. 'We need to get him farther out to sea so we can dispose of him properly before any massive collateral damage can be done!"

"Great idea! That's just where sharks belong anyway!", Hal Jordan said, using his ring to make a large green clamp that clasps around Shark's waist & lifts him right out of the water.

"Back to the open sea where you belong to, Bruce!", Jordan says, referring to the name of the shark Spielberg gave during filming his smash movie, leading his catch away from the city.

"I don't _think _so, Lantern!", Shark says. In a heartbeat, the vicious humanoid man-eater increases his size to an incredible height of 45 feet, shattering the clamp Green Lantern had him secure with ease. Before Hal Jordan could rectify the situation, the now-giant Shark gives the Emerald Crusader a giant fist to him & sends him flying across the nighttime sky, clearly over a great distance before heading back towards shore.

If not for the green aura from his power ring that surrounds his body, Hal Jordan would've been nothing but paste on Shark's fist right now.

_Hal!_, Dinah thought grimly, seeing her friend & teammate getting clobbered & thrown across the sky. She had no time to worry about him now: as Shark rapidly approached shore, his large form caused a big wave that splashed its way into the dock & carried Dinah along with it & rams her into the outer wall of the building.

While she didn't receive any broken bones, Black Canary _was _stunned from the blow & felt more than a little sore, along with having her vision blurred. Because of this, she becomes easy pickings for Shark as he grabs her in one hand & takes her up to eye level like King Kong had done to Ann Darrow.

Shark lets out a laugh in triumph.

"Guess who became my catch of the day!", he says with an evil grin.

That's when Black Canary's vision came into focus again.

"Hey! Let me go! Just who the hell do you think I am? Fay Wray?", Dinah shouts angrily at her captor.

"Oh no, my dear Canary!", Shark replied, getting closer to her. "You're just simply dinner-_my _dinner!"

"_As if!_", Black Canary shouted. Being this close to her was Shark's big mistake: almost instantly Dinah lets loose her famous 'Canary Cry', an ear-splitting ultrasonic sound capable of shearing metal. Her cry hits Shark dead center in his face which makes him both cry out in pain & release Black Canary. Her tactic was a double-edged sword, however: while she's now out of Shark's grip, she plunges into freefall towards the water. While her name is Black 'Canary', it didn't mean she can _fly _like one.

Fortunately, a pair of green wings materialize onto her back out of nowhere & glide her safely to port where Flash & Doctor Mid-Nite have just defeated Captain Cold as the ice inflicted upon the building all got melted away by Flash. The trio of heroes look up to see Green Lantern return from his sucker-punch to encase the 45-foot-tall Shark in a giant green straightjacket. Hal Jordan pulls Shark closer towards him with his ring until he's about ten feet away.

In all that time, Shark struggled to get out of his straightjacket, but Jordan's will held it nice & firm.

"Listen, Shark!", Hal Jordan said firmly. "Just because Superman's out of town, it _doesn't _mean it's an open invitation for the likes of you & Captain Cold! Bear in mind: Superman's got friends he can count on! _Lots _of friends! Don't _ever _forget it!"

Green Lantern punctuates his statement with a second green strand of energy that he forms into a large fist. With one swift maneuver, this fist rams into Shark's face as Hal withdraws his straightjacket. The powerful blow sends Shark tumbling back thirty feet & makes him delusional in mind, causing him to shrink down to his normal size. He splashes into the water just as a ray from Captain Cold's gun strikes the spot where he touched down, encasing him in a block of ice, alive but completely immobile.

Hal Jordan turns to see if Captain Cold got his second wind.

He couldn't have been more wrong: the aforementioned villain was still sprawled on the pavement, out for the duration. He then saw it was Doctor Mid-Nite himself who fired one of Cold's freeze guns at Shark. The good doctor blows on the gun as Green Lantern scoops up the now-frozen Shark with a giant ice cream spoon before turning it into a bubble & heads to shore & meets up with the others.

"Nice shooting there, Doc", Hal says, touching ground with his feet. "That takes care of _these _two for tonight."

"Now…what to _do _with them?", Black Canary wondered. "Metropolis isn't their normal hunting grounds, & I don't think it'd be wise to send them to Stryker's, even though some of the world's most dangerous met humans are kept there."

"I can transport Captain Cold back to Keystone City in no time", said Flash.

"And what of Shark himself?", Doctor Mid-Nite wondered.

"Leave Charlie Tuna to me, Doc", said Green Lantern. "I'll take him up to the North Pole, where it will be next to impossible for him to thaw out."

"I think you'd better make it the _South _Pole, Hal", Flash says with a small grin.

"South Pole? Why _there_, Wally?"

"Don't you know? It's December! Santa's going to be at his busiest this month to prepare for his famous ride on Christmas Eve, & having _him _there might upset the jolly old fat man, his elves _and _Rudolph & company!"

Black Canary, Doctor Mid-Nite & Flash himself all burst out laughing. After a moment or two, Green Lantern joins in the foray, getting the joke.

"I guess I haven't thought of that", Hal Jordan says once the laughter went down. "A good point nonetheless, Wally. The South Pole it is. See you all soon."

With that said, Hal fled southward, taking the frozen Shark in tow within his green bubble. In seconds he was gone.

"Wally, after you drop off Captain Cold in Keystone…", Black Canary started to say.

"I'll do a quick recon there & head right back here. Got it, Dinah", Flash said, picking up her statement & took Captain Cold in his arms. In the blink of an eye, he & his arch-nemesis were gone, leaving only a streak of red & yellow in his path.

"I guess that leaves only you & myself, Dinah", said Doctor Mid-Nite as Hooty rests atop his right forearm.

"They'll be back, Pieter", Dinah said. "Besides, Michael, Ted & Ollie are also here in the city, filling in for Clark until he gets back from his 'trip'. Think you can hold out until then?"

Dinah punctuates her question with a smile that would melt even the coldest heart.

Pieter returns it.

"Indefinitely, my dear", he says. "Superman personally asked all of us to watch his city in his absence, & a request from Clark is something that's next to impossible to say 'No' to. After all, who _can _say 'No' to him?"

"Oh, I can think of _quite _a few who can, Pieter!"

Another round of laughter erupted from them both.

"But let's not get into _that _right now, okay?", she finished.

"Indeed", Pieter says. "I'm sure that there are other situations that require our immediate attention at this moment, so let us deal with them, shall we?"

"What are we waiting for? Christmas?"

Both heroes laugh again as they take off into the city to continue their task.

_Washington, D.C., The White House, 8:10 p.m.:_

Both the Man of Steel & Amazon Princess stood proud in the Oval Office of the home to the nation's leader. Dressed in his world-famous blue tights, red boots & cape, Superman is an impressive 6 feet & 3 inches, while Wonder Woman was only three inches shorter but her garb was no less impressive. Along with her Star-Spangled Banner outfit, red boots, silver bracelets on her forearms & golden lasso on her hip, she had a red cape herself with gold stripes on the edge, coupled with white stars. Just as Superman was the epitome of every male hero, Wonder Woman was the same for the opposite sex. Her long black hair was elegant as it was glamorous, the envy of every wannabe model or actress. Both heroes have showed incredible courage ever since they became publicly known, including the times of grave crises such as when Superman lost his life that first time battling the indestructible monster Doomsday until Kryptonian science brought him back. Wonder Woman met _her _first date with death when she went up against the demon known as Neron before being resurrected by the goddess Hera & sent back to Earth. The two have had their differences to be sure, & have even gone at odds with each other, but deep down they are like one another in almost every aspect. The late celebrity publicist Mindi Mayer even once printed in her news column that they were 'The Romance of the Century' when both heroes went up against Darkseid at Mount Olympus. But aside from Mayer's claims, Kal-El of Krypton & Diana of Themyscira are merely very good friends, & would fight & die for each other if need be.

When Lex Luthor, Superman's sworn enemy, was in the White House, a sense of dread went up their skins & made then crawl, even though their flesh are extremely resilient to almost all kinds of pain & abuse.

But the man sitting in his chair before them, with four men in black suits & dark glasses standing on either side of him in pairs of two, was an African-American also dressed in a black suit with a white undershirt. His hair was very much like, if not identical to, the Green Lantern known as John Stewart, with its short frizzle style. This was President Barrack Obama, the man who won the latest Presidential election a few years ago against Hillary Rodham Clinton, the wife of former President Bill Clinton.

Right behind him, the window showed a snow-covered lawn & surrounding area, with his wife Michelle Obama standing on his left, wearing her most formal business suit.

"So Superman, Wonder Woman, _that's _my husband's proposal", Michelle says in the most generous voice. "Would you both be so kind as to be part of it? It would mean _so _much for not just us in particular, but for the betterment of all mankind as well."

The Man of Steel & Amazon Princess glance at each other briefly before the latter speaks.

"Please call me Diana, Mrs. Obama. Before Superman or myself give you a straight answer to your request, please bear in mind that this indeed _is _a lot to ask of us for. Are you both so sure that this is the right step to take for this great nation, along with the rest of Earth?"

"Diana, I would not have asked for you or Superman to come down to the White House & discuss this with you if we _weren't _so sure", Barrack Obama says, rising from his seat & going to the front of his desk with his wife following suit. He leans on the front of it as he continues. "But after taking careful consideration of it from all angles with one Dr. Bowman, I believe this will take mankind to the next level in global achievement."

"And you want _us _to help promote this, Mr. President?", Superman asked.

Barrack Obama nodded his head, as does his wife Michelle.

"Mind if I ask why, sir?"

"Not at all", Barrack continued. "It's very simple, Superman: both you & Diana are more or less _the _ideal heroes of our time. Your unyielding courage & bravery throughout the years have made you legends. Who could forget the time when you battled the beast called Doomsday for the first time? You probably knew you were going to lose your life, & yet you _did not yield! _You gave it your all to save Metropolis from the creature's rampage, giving your own life to do so. It's no different from when back in ancient Greece when King Leonidas & his 300 Spartans gave _their _lives to help overthrow the tyrant known as Xerxes in the great battle of Thermopylae, for example."

"I also understand that you as well lost your life once to the demon Neron to prevent Hell on Earth", Michelle said. "Am I right, Diana?"

"Indeed you are, Mrs. Obama", Diana said, impressed as to how the likes of Michelle had known of such an event. "Though Neron had slayed me in the underworld, like Superman, I was resurrected back to life. But you should know that we weren't the _only _heroes to have been killed & brought back, Mrs. Obama. Green Arrow, Metamorpho, members of the Green Lantern Corps & several others have all been branded deceased before being given new life. Superman & myself are not much different."

"But they all look up to you both, Diana. You two are the _true _definitions of what _makes _a hero, & wish to follow your examples of it. Besides, weren't you sent from your peaceful home of Themyscira to our world as an ambassador by your mother? And please…call me Michelle."

Diana had to smile at that.

"Very well", she said. "Yes, Michelle, my mother, Queen Hippolyta _did _send me to Man's World as an ambassador in hopes that our ideals of peace & prosperity would spread across not only the United States, but to _all_ the world. However, I should point out that, contrary to the beliefs of some people, we are _not _gods. Superman & I do not have the right to tell people on how to live any more than we have the right to tell them just who to vote for in the next elections. My mission from Themyscira is to simply _promote _our ideals to the people of the world, _not_ to force them into it. It's _their _choice, & their choice only, to decide whether or not to indulge in them. To do any less would be against the ratification of the Bill of Rights on December 15, 1791. That, Michelle, is simply not who we are."

Now it was Superman who puts in _his _two cents.

"What Diana is saying here, & I've mentioned this to her once before, is that mankind has to go its _own _path. The last thing we would ever do is direct its destiny for them: it's a choice only good people like _you _can make. Our task is simply this: to catch you if you fall. And I have to add that there _will _be people who'll be opposed to what you & Dr. Bowman wish to do, Mr. President."

"Believe me, Superman, we're _not _asking you _or _Diana to take away the people's rights, let alone their God-given free will or tell them how to live, for that matter", Barrack Obama said. "And we're clearly not going to _tell _you to help us promote this thing either. No, all my wife & I are simply _asking_ you both to do is to show up & be our representatives for this event. You both being there could make those who _do _have doubts about it give it second thoughts & be behind it like we & Dr. Bowman are." Obama was now looking at both heroes as he goes on. "And on a more personal level, don't you think the good people have suffered enough from them? Not to mention the residue they leave behind? It's a difficult decision for you two to make, we know, but maybe _this _might help you give a definite answer."

Barrack turns to Michelle, who nods & faces Superman & Wonder Woman with a mostly sympathetic look.

"Will you two help to promote this event in memory to those who lost their lives on the Garuda-Yoshi only one month ago?", she asks in a pleading tone.

That said, Superman & Wonder Woman give their answer to the Obamas.

**CHAPTER III**

_Metropolis International Airport, December 7__th__, 7:00 a.m.:_

Air Force One touched down on the tarmac without a hitch as both Superman & Wonder Woman helped escort the plane safely to Metropolis during the flight by being on either side of it just in case some meta-human or any other kind of threat should suddenly make itself known & decide to give the leader of the free world its personal greetings. Having the Man of Steel & the Amazon Princess guarding it would mostly make them reconsider.

But for the whole trip, nothing of the kind took place; not even a speck of a storm hindered its flight, & the morning skies were as friendly as Barney the purple dinosaur.

On the ground at the terminal, heavily armed officers & men in black suits all awaited the plane's arrival, with dozens of reporters & newscasters on hand to get the exclusive on the visit to the Big Apricot by the President of the United States & his spouse. Even those Superman had asked to patrol his city in his absence-Green Arrow, Green Lantern, Wildcat, Mister Terrific, the Flash & Black Canary-have showed up to add extra security & comfort. Even the Daily Planet's top reporter Lois Lane & photographer Jimmy Olsen are on hand to get her exclusive & his best pictures of the Obamas once they appear in the terminal.

After ten minutes of waiting, their appearances are all but known.

First came two of the armed security men in black, followed by both Barrack & Michelle Obama, with two more men in the rear & Superman & Wonder Woman on either side of them as they had done for Air Force One on their approach. Upon first sight of the Obamas & the two heroes, flashes from all sorts of cameras & cell phones erupted in the terminal as reporters were at work asking questions in a garble of voices that drowned out mainly everything else. Security was equally hard at work in keeping the reporters & civilians back behind the barricades as flash after flash exploded, hoping to get the best glimpses of the Obamas as they get led away by their own personal security team. Superman & Wonder Woman stop by Black Canary & company as warm handshakes are exchanged by all.

"Welcome home, Superman!", Green Lantern said.

"Thanks tons, Lantern", the Man of Steel replied. "It's good to _be _home. I take it all went well here while I was gone?"

"Nothin' _we _couldn't handle, son!", Wildcat said with his fists at his side. "I think I might relocate here to this quaint little town of yours! It's sure got enough mayhem to go & get a man's blood pumping!"

"Oh sure-as long as you don't mind duking it out with giant beasts & freaks on a daily basis like _he _does!", said Green Arrow, getting a slight elbow from Dinah to his ribs. "What?"

Snickers from the others ensured.

"Forgive him, Superman", Black Canary says. "But you know how he is sometimes. He has a talent of speaking out of tune at the most inappropriate of moments."

She stares at Oliver with a dirty look as the Emerald Archer shrugs his shoulders. Another round of snickering comes around.

"I'm sure no offense was meant by it, Dinah", Wonder Woman intervenes. "I'm positive Superman is eternally grateful to all of you for watching things here in Metropolis while he was away with me on important business."

"Absolutely, Diana", Superman said. "I knew I was right to choose each & every one of you for the task. Remind me to also thank Doctor Mid-Nite for _his _unwavering services too."

"We'll be sure to do that, big guy", said Flash. "By the way, why _were _you called away to the White House?"

"Flash has a good question, Superman", said Mister Terrific. "You said you & Diana were summoned by President Obama for some business but never filled us in on anything."

"Forgive me, Michael", Superman said. "The President only asked us that he needed us to join him at the White House. He didn't say as to why until we arrived there."

"So what _kind _of business was it?", Green Arrow pitched in. "Inquiring minds want to know."

Just then, Lois Lane & Jimmy Olsen arrived at the group of heroes as the latter had started taking picture after picture.

"Greetings, Superman, & welcome back to Metropolis", Lois said, holding a recorder in her hand. "While your friends here were busy keeping things safe for us here at home, what kind of business were you & the Amazon discussing with the Obamas in the Oval Office?"

The Man of Steel's trademark smile shines upon his face.

"Miss Lane, first I want to thank you & even Jimmy here for wishing me a welcome home", he begins. "However, I'm not inclined to go into details of our meeting with the Obamas just yet. For that, we apologize."

"Are you saying you can't tell us…or won't?", Jimmy asked.

"Our apologies once more, Mr. Olsen", Diana intervened. "We refuse to go into details at this time because the President & his wife have asked us to keep it confidential. But please do not despair: all will be revealed later today at noon in Centennial Park when the President makes his speech."

"And you two as his spokespersons, I gather?", asked Green Arrow.

"Something like that, yes", Superman said.

Green Lantern checks his watch.

"Five hours from now, huh? That's not too bad", Hal says. "I have a feeling that all of the secrecy will be well worth it."

"More than you might think, Lantern", said Diana. "And I'm sure other members of both of our leagues will want in on this."

"Then let's go & inform them of this, not to mention ask as to who's able to show up for it in person", said Black Canary.

"A great idea, little bird. Let's vamoose, everyone. See ya both later", Wildcat said as he & the other heroes make their departure.

"See you later. And thanks again!", Superman called after them.

"Centennial Park today at noon, huh? All right, Superman. _We'll_ see you there as well. Let's get back to the Planet, Jimmy-Perry's going to want those pictures of the President", Lois said, taking her own leave with Olsen right behind her.

"Right with you, Lois."

Now the Man of Steel & the Amazon Princess were left by themselves.

"I suppose _I _ought to head back to the Planet myself", Superman said. "After all, Clark Kent has a story of his own to report to his boss with."

"Go then", Diana said with a smile. "I'll join you again at noon."

With his own smile & a nod, Kal-El & Diana departed the airport.

_The Daily Planet, 8:00 a.m.:_

As President Barrack Obama & Michelle were being taken to Metropolis' luxurious & ravishing Centennial Hotel to their suite, Clark Kent rushes to his cubicle at the city's newspaper to finish his report on Wonder Woman & his alter-ego's meeting with the President of the United States in Washington D.C.. Secretly using his super-speed, Clark puts the finishing touches on his report before having to appear before his boss, which he heard shout his name only a half hour after appearing at work. Once inside his office, Perry White read his report from end to end as Lois Lane & Jimmy Olsen stand & watch at one end of the room with Clark.

After a thorough examination, Perry White lets them know the bottom line.

"Now _this _is what I call 'money well spent'!", he says, holding up & pointing to Clark's report. "I send Kent to Washington D.C. for the lowdown on Superman & Wonder Woman's meeting with the President, & as usual I get a full-course meal to really sink my teeth into! Good job, Kent! And you too, Olsen, with the photos of the Obama's arrival here in Metropolis!"

"Thanks Perry!", said Clark.

"Thanks a lot Chief!", Jimmy said.

"I only wish _I _had something to offer to the table, Perry", said a disappointed Lois.

"But Lois, didn't you tell me that you'd get _all_ of the details from Superman, Wonder Woman _and _the President at Centennial Park today at noon?", Clark said, giving his wife 'the look' she knows all too well.

"I suppose another four hours won't kill me, Kent", she says, surrendering with a smirk.

"In the meantime, Lois, you, Kent & Olsen can head down there & _use_ those next four hours to go cover every inch of this event at Centennial Park", Perry says. "Talk to whomever you can & give me all the details. And Olsen, I want pictures up the wazoo with this thing, no matter how trivial they may seem. Got it?"

"Crystal clear, Perry", Lois says, speaking on all their behalf.

"Then why are you all standing around _here _for? It ain't the holiday break yet! Move it!"

"Leave it to us, Perry!", Clark & Lois say, exiting the room.

"We're gone, Chief!", Jimmy said, following them.

"And for pity's sake, Olsen…!", Perry started to say before the young photographer closes the door behind him. Perry White finishes his statement mumbling.

"Stop calling me 'chief'!"

Semi-defeated, the Editor-In-Chief of the Daily Planet sits back down in his chair & reads the morning edition.

_Centennial Park,_ _a few minutes before noon:_

As Lois Lane & Jimmy Olsen were busy with the chores Perry instructed them, other patrons were setting up the city's beautifully acred land into what will be Barrack Obama's place for his announcement as per his request. A nicely placed podium rested right underneath the city's annual Christmas tree which reached a massive height of 100 feet tall, rivaling that of the one that gets erected in Manhattan's Rockefeller Center. It is decorated with over 20,000 bright lights that twinkle with dazzling colors, & all sorts of ornaments get placed hanging from its outstretched limbs, ranging from round balls to objects such as Santas & reindeer. On the top is a large shining star that gets placed annually by Superman himself, & is a thrill to see at night with the rest of the tree's illumination. Silver & gold tinsel snake their way around the tree in many spots to give it more of a glow. The snow that fell on it the previous day made it seem like it was resting at the North Pole itself instead of in the Big Apricot, but even that did not deter its sheer beauty.

Like it was at the airport, armed police led by Captain Maggie Sawyer & Dan Turpin keep the populace in an orderly fashion behind the barricades as reporters were giving limited access to the podium where Barrack Obama will be making his speech. Along with the six heroes who filled in Superman's shoes during his absence, others made their appearance to join in on today's festivities: Red Tornado (renegade scientist T.O. Morrow's former creation, now known as John Smith), Black Lightning (Jefferson Pierce), Red Arrow (former sidekick Speedy/Arsenal Roy Harper), Vixen (Mari Jiwe McCabe), Flash (Jay Garrick), Stargirl (Courtney Elizabeth Whitmore), Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders) & Green Lantern John Stewart. Because of his inability to see in the daytime, Doctor Mid-Nite was unable to join. TV crews set cameras from all angles in order to get each view when the Obamas make their appearance.

Unbeknown to most, the family members of some of the heroes were in the crowd: John Smith's wife & child Kathy Sutton & Traya, Roy Harper's daughter Lian (with Dick Grayson watching over her), & Linda Park-West & her twins Iris & Jai.

From within the main lobby of the Centennial Hotel, President Barrack Obama & his wife Michelle were just about ready to go out to the podium, dressed in formal attire underneath their winter coats. As usual, men in black suits stood around them, ever vigilant for any trouble that might cause harm to the leader of the free world or his spouse. Superman & Wonder Woman stood only a few feet away, the latter dressed exactly as she was in the Oval Office at the White House. Taking a good look at Wonder Woman, a thought enters Michelle's mind that she just has to get out.

"Begging your pardon, Diana, but won't you be cold out there without a coat on?", she asks politely. "It _is _rather nippy out."

"You need not worry, Michelle", the Amazon Princess says with a smile. "I've fought good fights with enemies in the cold vacuum of space. The winter weather will have no more of an effect on me, but I thank you graciously for my well-being anyway."

"As much generous as you are a warrior & a diplomat. You intrigue me, Diana. In fact, you always _have_."

Now it's Michelle who gives a grin that can basically light up a room as both ladies take each other's hands in gracefulness. Barrack, Superman & everyone in the hotel's lobby couldn't imagine a more wonderful scene if they tried, & they, too, smile.

"Now all we need to do is wait for Dr. Bowman to arrive, & we can all get started", the Man of Steel says. "I wonder where he is anyway?"

"Right here, Superman."

The voice came from behind Kal-El as he & the rest turn towards the new arrival. The Man of Tomorrow & Amazon Princess was greeted by a surprise, as the person wasn't a man as they expected, but a woman. She was about 5 feet & 11 inches, dressed in a dark blue suit underneath her red winter coat. Thin-rimmed round glasses covered eyes of blue, & a hairstyle similar to Audrey Hepburn's own from the movie 'Breakfast At Tiffany's' adorned her head, with pink lips to match. She walked in high-heel shoes, & seemed to be more of a model than a doctor.

"Ah, here she is now!", Barrack said with a grin. "Diana of Themyscira, Superman, I'd like for you both to say hello to Doctor Marna Bowman, energy specialist. Graduated with the highest honors right here in Metropolis."

"Pleased to meet you both", said Marna, shaking the hands of the hero & heroine in her gloved ones.

"The feeling's mutual, Marna, although I admit that I had no idea that you were a woman", Superman confessed.

"I too am surprised, as neither Barrack nor Michelle mentioned if you were a Mister or Missus", Diana said. "But it _is _an honor to meet you nonetheless. I take it this whole thing has more or less been _your _idea?"

"Indeed it is, Diana", said Marna. "Shortly after the loss of the Garuda-Yoshi research ship about a month ago, I approached President Obama & his wife about my idea. Like the two of you were, they had been rather reluctant about my proposal. But after a lengthy explanation on my behalf, they saw my vision & have decided to go for it. And having you two here along with a good many of your dear friends in the Justice League & such, my vision has the best chances of bearing the most beautiful fruit. I _cannot_ thank you enough for this-_both _of you!"

"We are most gracious to assist in any way we can, Dr. Bowman", said Wonder Woman. "As with Superman, I now feel more confident that your idea _will _benefit society in ways we may not even begin to imagine."

"It certainly _will_, Diana. And once we announce this to the people of Metropolis & the rest of the world, society will no doubt be more at ease with it in effect."

"Speaking of announcements, people", Barrack Obama cut in, glancing at his watch. "I do believe the time for it is now upon us. So therefore…let's go make history!"

Everyone grins brightly & nods proudly.

From his cell phone, the Mayor gets the President's message & approaches the podium.

"Ladies & gentlemen", he begins. "I'd like to thank each & every one of you for braving the cold on this lovely December afternoon to join us here at Centennial Park for this meeting by our nation's president. What he has to say will be a great benefit to modern society & give our new century an even finer beginning than we thought possible. Before I go on, I must ask of all the ladies & gentlemen of the press to hold all questions for the time being. Now, without further ado, here he is…the President of the United States, Barrack Obama!"

A thunderous round of applause from citizen, officer & super-hero alike erupts as Barrack & Michelle Obama are escorted by their security team, as Superman & Wonder Woman stand side-by-side with Marna Bowman being at the Amazon's. As before, flashes from both cameras & cell phones explode with bright light as the group make their way towards the podium, which the Mayor has now vacated. Through it all, the Obamas smile brightly & wave to the enduring crowd as Barrack now appears before every man, woman & child in Centennial Park…a place where the Man of Steel was once buried at after his first historic clash with his arch-enemy Doomsday. The bronze statue stands proudly with its urn burning bright.

With his security in place, Superman & Wonder Woman on both sides, Barrack Obama now speaks into the microphone & the crowd before him.

"Good afternoon to all My Fellow Americans", he begins, his voice booming all over the loudspeakers as the Mayor's had. "First off, this day marks the 70th anniversary of the attack at Pearl Harbor, so let us all take a moment of silence to remember those who were lost on that day." The crowd fell quiet for several seconds before Obama resumed. "Thank you, ladies & gentlemen. And now, for the reason as to whi I've come to you on this fine December day: I have something to share with all of you that is of the utmost importance. For a few weeks I've hinted of a new breakthrough for the benefit of society for America, followed by the rest of the world. And now, I present to you a topic that no doubt puts everyone on edge. That topic is this: atomic/nuclear energy."

Barrack Obama pauses to let his words sink in to the crowd as murmurs escape everyone's lips. When he speaks again, they immediately fall silent as he continues.

"I can probably know what most, if not all of you, are thinking: whenever this subject gets brought up anywhere, one of the first things that come to mind is the Chernobyl disaster which happened in the Ukraine on April 26, 1986 that had left a 60-square-mile area permanently contaminated & nearly one million deaths from it between 1986 & 2004. Not to mention the Three Mile Island incident near Harrisburg, Pennsylvania back in March 28, 1979, causing a 20-mile evacuation & a cleanup that lasted from August of that year up to December 1993. But the ones who suffered from radiation the worst out of anyone here on Earth are the Japanese, which begun when we dropped the atomic bombs on their cities of Hiroshima & Nagasaki on August 6th & 9th of 1945, killing between 90,000-166,000 in the former city & between 60,000-80,000 in the latter. Those bombings, of course, were to help put an end to World War II once the Japanese got us involved in it on December 7, 1941 when they struck us at Pearl Harbor. Unfortunately, their suffering from radiation didn't end there. On March 1st, 1954, a fishing boat called the Lucky Dragon 5 was caught in an atomic bomb testing site on Bikini Atoll, near the Marshall Islands. The crew of 23 personell suffered radiation sickness before dying. And this year alone had the incidents of both the Tohoku earthquake that devastated the Fukushima 1 Nuclear Power Plant & left more than 14,000 dead & thousands injured & still missing, along with the hit on Odo Island which the Garuda-Yoshi ship was in the midst of finding out the cause to before it became lost at sea by some unknown force. Dr. Marna Bowman joining us here today had requested to see me just after the loss of the famed research ship & told me of an idea she's had for quite some time. Ladies & gentlemen, we're here to announce the total banishment of atomic/nuclear energy & weapons!"

Louder murmurs erupted from the crowd, the news hitting civilian, officers & even super-hero alike. The noise subsided when Obama continued.

"That's correct. Here in this new century & millennium, even though 11 years already into it, this is as good a time as any to make the environment safer for all kinds of life on this planet so that we may thrive & prosper. And Dr. Bowman has suggested that we use much cleaner energy sources such as solar, wind, hydroelectric & geothermal power generation as alternatives to nuclear energy without suffering from any horrible aftermath should a plant processing any or all of these energy sources suddenly get attacked & damaged. Plus, we'll be consulting with some of the most brilliant minds the world has to offer in inventing other, safer alternatives to nuclear energy to help keep our planet running smoothly & safely & not fear of radiation fallout. Dr. Bowman has also issued to me that she can help re-design the atomic bomb itself, creating a bomb with the same destructive power as before, but minus the radiation after detonation. This new type of bomb can help fend off any enemy should the need arise & spare the environment & life of contamination in the worst degree. And now, ladies & gentlemen, I give to you the world's greatest hero Superman, who no doubt has a few words to say. Superman?"

A round of applause ensues as Barrack Obama steps down to allow the Man of Steel up to the microphone, greeting each other with a smile as they do.

"Thank you, Mister President", Kal-El begins. "Indeed I _do _have a few things I'd like to say about all this. I confess that I, along with Wonder Woman here, was pretty much reluctant to be involved in such an operation like this due to how nuclear energy has been a help in giving energy to all the homes & businesses from all across the nation, aside from the deadly radiation it produces. Even our atomic/nuclear weapons have been an asset to this great country such as our victory over Japan in World War II, as President Obama had pointed out. But lately, after hearing of the disasters from the Tohoku earthquake back in March & the radiation attack on Odo Island, followed almost immediately by the terrible loss of the Garuda-Yoshi, a research ship that studies radiation, it made us give this idea of Dr. Marna Bowman's some serious thought. If this nation _can _run on its alternative energy sources & make the atomic bomb with no radiation fallout, then who am I _or _Diana here to say that humanity shouldn't give it a try to see if it better benefits society? Even though we in the Justice League or Justice Society among other of our fine hero groups help out in any way we can, the one thing we do _not _do is tell you how to live or in what direction mankind should take to evolve & prosper. That's for _you _to decide, but we will always be here to lend our unyielding assistance if & when it is required. As a representative of both Dr. Marna Bowman & the Obamas at their request, Diana & myself give her idea our full approval. It is our sincerest wishes that this will lead to a better tomorrow not just for America, but the rest of the world. Thank you, & a very Merry Christmas to one & all across our great nation."

Another round of applause came from the crowd as the Man of Steel stepped down from the podium & Barrack Obama came back up to the mike.

"A _very _well-said speech from the Man of Steel himself. I suppose it's a crying shame that _he _can't run for Presidency, eh folks?", Barrack joked as all in the crowd guffawed, including the President & his wife themselves. Obama went on once the laughter had died, turning to Wonder Woman. "Diana of Themyscira, have _you _anything to say on this fine afternoon?"

Smiling, Diana takes the stand as Obama steps away from the mike.

"Not too much, Mr. President", she states. "Superman already said all that needs to _be _said, I fear. But what I _will _add is that America & its people have the will & the way to go its own path & do what it must to prosper. This idea is & always has been _your_ choice to make. Use it well, & I myself wish you all a Feliz Navidad, Buon Natale, & overall a very Merry Christmas to you."

Wonder Woman takes her leave as they applause for her while Michelle Obama takes her place.

"And _that_, ladies & gentlemen, has been our announcement to one & all", she says. "And now, strictly for ladies & gentlemen of the Press only, we will be taking any & all your questions from within the Centennial Hotel's main lobby. If you'll kindly follow us, please…"

Like a living tide, Lois Lane, Jimmy Olsen & all those associated with the press followed the Obamas, Superman & Wonder Woman inside the building as the rest of the crowd slowly but surely began to disperse, but a couple patrons got their pictures taken with the heroes in the park before they too went their merry way with friendly waves of hands.

Soon, only Dick Grayson, Kathy Sutton, Linda Park-West & the kids were left with no one in earshot of them.

"What a speech-from both the Obamas _and _from Clark & Diana!", Green Arrow said, & meant it.

"Indeed, Ollie", said Black Lightning. "If all goes well with this, we could be looking at a brand new chapter in mankind's history-one that would bring peace & harmony even closer to every culture on the planet."

"And the banishment of nuclear energy & weapons is a _perfect _way to get it started", said Hawkgirk. "With that great weight lifted off people's shoulders, it's a giant step towards it."

"Not only that, I personally like to say that it's about _time _they did something like this", said Stargirl. "The good people of the world have enough to worry about with attacks from other planets & super-villains alike to be fearful of succumbing to atomic diseases & radiation sickness in their own backyards."

"Not to mention no-good thugs on the street who'd mug an old lady for no more than chump change!", said Wildcat, placing his fist in his hand.

"Easy there, Ted", said Jay Garrick, placing a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder. "None of us can be everywhere all at once. Even for ones such as Clark, Wally _or _myself who possess super-speed."

"Yeah, I know, Jay. Believe me, I know."

The elder Flash grins at his teammate, who returns the favor.

"Ya always know what to say, Jay!", Wildcat says.

"Of course. It's one of my many talents."

Both men share a laugh & pat themselves on the back.

"Anyway, it _was_ good to be together for something other than funerals, even if it was only for just a couple of minutes", said John Stewart.

"But there's _another _way for us to get together for a joyous occasion, John", said Red Tornado. "Clark & Diana has informed me that the President will be attending a Christmas party at Metropolis City Hall this evening at 6:00 p.m.."

"Sounds pretty nice there, Red!", said Wildcat. "Any one of _us_ got invited?"

"Any of us who's available, Ted."

"Swell! Count _me _in!"

"I'll think I'll join you, Ted", Jay Garrick says. "How about you & Courtney, Karen? Care to join us?"

"A tempting offer for sure, Jay", said Power Girl. "But Courtney & myself have our _own _Christmas party to attend, this being in New York City."

Stargirl nodded.

"We understand. Have a good time, you two", said Vixen.

"We too also won't be attending, I'm afraid", Wally west said, referring to Linda & the twins. "Christmas _is _meant to be shared with family as well as friends, so…"

"Of course, Wallace", Red Tornado says. "We would not wish for anything less for you & Linda & the twins. Enjoy your evening with them."

"Thanks, Red. And you with Kathy & Traya", Wally said. "Speaking of which…will _you _be attending the party at City Hall this evening?"

"Can we, daddy?", Traya asks pleadingly.

"I'm not so sure they'd let us in, honey", Kathy says with sympathy. "It's probably only for VIPs, so we might not…"

"I'm sure we can get that arranged somehow, Kathy", Black Lightning said. "Don't forget: I once served as Secretary of Education when Lex Luthor was in office. Even if I'm not with the Justice League, I'm sure my credentials would allow it."

"Then again…", Kathy started to say before Traya let out a big 'Yaaaaay!', making them all smile.

"I guess _that's _settled", said Red Tornado. "But you be on your best behavior, Traya. Is it a deal?"

His daughter nods happily.

"How about _me_, daddy?", Lian asked, referring to Red Arrow.

"Actually sweetie, I'm going to…_borrow _your daddy this evening for a ride through town", Hawkgirl said, making Roy Harper blush a little.

Seeing his little girl sulk in disappointment, Roy quickly came up with a solution.

"How about this, honey? I'll ask Donna Troy to come watch you for tonight & you both can look at those classic Rankin-Bass animated specials on disc. You still enjoy those, right?"

Lian's face lit up in an instant.

"How many can I watch, daddy?", she asks excitedly.

"Until your bedtime tonight at 10:00. No later than that, okay?"

As with Traya, Lian nodded happily.

"Perfect", said Black Canary. "And while we're on the subject of a ride on the town, I'd like for Ollie & myself to _join _Roy & Kendra for it."

"You want to make it a double-date for tonight, Dinah?", Green Arrow asks.

"Why not? Like John Stewart said before, it'd be nice to be together at times other than for funerals."

"All right. We'll join up at City Hall & charter us a buggy horse for a nice evening on the town, same time the party starts."

"You're _on_, husband of mine!"

Green Arrow grins as Dinah tickles the underside of his chin in a teasingly manner.

"You'll need a chauffeur to handle the reins, of course", Vixen said.

"Are you volunteering for the position, Mari?", Dinah asks. Vixen stares at Dinah for a moment or two before she smiles & tells her 'Yes'.

"How about _you_, Grayson?", John Stewart asks the one-time Robin. "Care to join Ted & the others at City Hall?"

"You know I'd love to, John. The only thing is, well… you _know_ how Bruce can be about things like this."

"You go on ahead, Dick", Mister Terrific stepped in. "_I'll _fill in your spot for the evening & explain things to Bruce once I get to Gotham City. Besides, you've more than earned it."

"You'd _do _that?"

Michael Holt nodded without hesitation.

"Thanks Michael. I owe you one."

"Don't sweat it, son. I'm going there myself", said Hal Jordan. "We'll have _lots _of fun!"

"As for me, Alan Scott & the rest of the Justice Society are going to gather toys & other items for our annual donations to those less fortunate", John Stewart said. "There's a _lot_ of folks to send them to, so the sooner we get started on it, the better. I'll see you all again soon. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!", they all said to him, even as John Stewart took to the sky via his ring & vanished from sight in moments.

Once they said their goodbyes & wished them well, everyone else took off, all going their own way by super-speed, flight & teleportation.

_The Daily Planet, 3:00 p.m.:_

A long session of Q&A took place inside the Centennial Hotel which lasted for over an hour-&-a-half. For all that time, the Obamas, Superman & Wonder Woman answered as many questions with undivided attention & patience thoroughly. Once the session was over, Lois Lane & Jimmy Olsen then headed on back to the Planet to give their report & photographs to Perry White in his office, while Superman himself rushed off in a blur to change back into his Clark Kent identity. Having an excellent memory, he recalls everything that had been said & used his super-speed to write down his own report before heading back to the Planet himself, meeting with Lois & Jimmy in Perry's office. The Editor-In-Chief has now completed checking over Lois & Clark's notes as well as Olsen's photographs.

Looking up from his desk at the trio, Perry White says his piece.

"Folks, I've got only _one thing _to say about all of this. To quote Comet: _mag_-nificent!"

Clark, Lois & Jimmy smile in gratitude at each other.

"_This _is what good journalism is all about, people!", Perry went on. "Of course, it helps when you send the right folks to do the job! And Olsen-these photos will make our headlines shine brighter than the Christmas tree on display in Centennial Park! I've asked you to get me photos of this thing, & you sure as hell didn't disappoint me, young man! _My _personal favorite one is of Superman & Wonder Woman shaking hands with the Obamas! Pure _genius!_ That one is going to be our front-pager! Make it happen, Olsen!"

"Right away, Chief!", Olsen said, taking the said photo in his hands & heading out of the office & closing the door.

"Oh Perry, Clark & I also did mention that Christmas party being held at City Hall this evening at 6:00", Lois reminds him.

"Lois is right, Perry", Clark adds. "With Superman & Wonder Woman's help, the Obamas gave us three an invite with almost unrestricted access. We may be able to get even _more _of an exclusive with them if we're to attend."

"And more photos. So…are we in?"

"Hey, who do you take me for…Ebenezer Scrooge?", Perry said jokingly. "Absolutely! In fact, that's _precisely _what I'd like for you to do next! Call it as one of my Christmas gifts from me to you! And don't forget to tell Olsen once he's finished getting our front-pager! Now get going-you've got three hours until then!"

"Thanks Perry!", Lois says as she & Clark exit the room.

When they were out of range of any prying eyes or ears, Lois speaks to her husband.

"Remind me to get Perry an exquisite gift for him this year, Clark", she says, now _her _turn to give 'the look'.

"I got _just _the one in mind, Lois", Clark said with a wink.

Grinning, they head for Jimmy Olsen before heading home.

**CHAPTER IV**

_Gotham City, 9:00 p.m.:_

Even though Gotham has a reputation for sprouting numerous criminals of all kinds to give it a Transylvanian appearance & feel, even the most hardened individual can't deny that there's a certain & significant beauty to it during Christmastime. With a blanket of freshly fallen snow, the Christmas lights & decorations on countless structures make it appear as innocent as a newborn baby, especially since its renovation by Lex Luthor after the great earthquake which devastated most of the city. Lots of people who are not so fortunate as their other fellow men receive a gift here & there to keep spirits bright, despite the brutal crimes Gotham is unceremoniously famous for.

But even during this joyous time of the year of Santa, Frosty, Rudolph & company, danger looms in all sorts. Case in point: the Clown Prince of Crime himself, the Joker, has been on the loose from Arkham Asylum just before Thanksgiving, spreading his usual murderous mayhem. But that was only the tip of the iceberg. On _this _particular outing, the Joker has entered Gotham Preschool with a bunch of hired hands & kidnapped a whole classful of children into a van before leaving a grenade or two filled with his notorious & lethal Laughing Gas. Both the teachers _and _his henchmen died with smiling grins that resemble the Joker's own. With the terrified kids in tow, the Joker took them all to an abandoned underground facility beneath Gotham's Otisburg District, located between the Knights Stadium & Arkham itself. The G.C.P.D. went all out in force to locate them safe & sound since they were taken during the day, but their search came up zilch no matter how hard they looked.

Fortunately, the police weren't the _only _ones searching for the missing kids.

Gotham City's Dark Knight Detective-the Batman-heard of the theft & immediately set out in force with the Justice Society's Mister Terrific to locate the Joker's hidden facility & get the kids safely home in one piece.

There was only _one _problem with the hunt.

Batman himself got captured!

Surveying the scene over at the Giordano Botanical Gardens, Batman had been taken by surprise when the Joker left a clue for him to follow. He found a display of a plastic Santa Claus coupled with some elves by its side laying on the ground. All of them had the Joker's maniacal grin painted on their faces, giving Batman all the evidence that his arch-enemy was close by. He carefully went to his belt to remove a Batarang & threw it at the Santa. Immediately it & all the elves sprayed a green mist from their mouths which would've affected Batman had he been in a close proximity.

But that wasn't what got him caught: from behind, a plastic Rudolph dropped down from a nearby branch only three feet away & sprayed the same substance, & it was _this _that Batman was caught with. Almost instantly, the Dark Knight was overcome with it & began falling down when his stamina was slipping away, sending him into unconsciousness.

Now he was in a dank & mostly darkened hideaway as he slowly regains consciousness. A bit fuzzy at first, Batman can now see a lone bulb hanging overhead, illuminating a room that was about larger than someone's apartment. The Caped Crusader also sees a wooden crate filled with a plastic explosive of some kind-C-4, he believes it to be-with a table that had electronics & wiring. A monitor on the wall revealed an empty hallway. Over to his right he sees all of the kidnapped children being kept in a large cage, all down on their knees & scared.

Batman couldn't blame them, because he was scared _for _them.

He also couldn't move, as his arms were shackled above his head & his legs were in the same way as a large metal strap circled his abdomen, pinning him to the wall.

And coming in the room from a door in the shadows straight ahead was the Clown Prince of Crime himself, dressed in his trademark purple suit, black shoes, white gloves, boutonniere, white face & green hair. As usual, a wide grin was splashed across his face.

"Ah, Batsy-poo! You're awake!", Joker says with glee. "Good! I wouldn't want you to miss what I have in store to help literally spread holiday cheer!"

"What's your sick game _this _time, Joker?", Batman growled. "And why kidnap children to begin with?"

"Do you recall Tim Burton's 'The Nightmare Before Christmas'?", the Joker asked.

Batman's face looked like it was carved from stone, because he said nothing.

It didn't stop the Joker from continuing.

"Well, the lead character of that film, Jack Skellington, was simply _bored_ of doing the same old traditions in Halloweentown, so he decides to dress as Santa Claus in Christmastown to deliver presents meant to frighten the kiddies-toys that come alive to attack, decorations that do the same, even a severed head in a box that a boy shows to his parents! Can you beat that?"

"And _that's _what you plan to do with the kids here?", Batman says.

"_Some_thing like that! You see, instead of them giving their parents severed body parts in wrapped presents, the kids are gonna _be_ the presents _themselves!_"

"That's what the C-4 comes in?"

"Right-a-roonie! And guess what, Bats? _You're _going to be someone's Christmas present as well, as I blow _you _up along with all these little brats! Once you're all blown to bits, _I'll _dress up as Santa & deliver the presents with your body parts in them to all the parents all over the city-an arm or leg here, a severed head there, the works! I'll proclaim myself as Gotham's own 'Insanity Clause'!"

The children said nothing as they were too scared to make a sound, but the Joker began to laugh out loud as Batman sneered in contempt.

"Aww, you can't fool me, there _ain't _no Sanity Clause!"

The voice made the Joker stop laughing with a confused look on his face. Then he broke into a grin as he came up to Batman as if he was an old friend, placing his hands on both of his shoulders.

"Why Bats! You've been brushing up on your comedy, haven't you?", he says in a giddily fashion. "The Marx Brothers' 1935 classic 'A Night At The Opera'! Hey, do you recall it when Margaret Dumont opened the door to Groucho's overcrowded room & _all _the people from the engineer to the waiters fell out in a jumble?"

The Joker let out another laugh when the voice from before spoke again.

"Say, is it my imagination, or is it getting crowded in here?"

Again the Clown Prince of Crime smiles at Batman.

"_Very good_, Bats! And all this time I thought you _didn't _have a sense of humor!", he says. "Guess that shows how wrong a man can be sometimes, eh?"

Then his smile drops from his face.

"Something wrong, Joker?", Batman asks with a small smirk.

"_Just _a minute here!", Joker says without humor. "Since when did you start sounding like a _negro _all of a sudden?"

A soft tap on the Joker's shoulder gets his attention.

When the Clown Prince of Crime turns around, he gets backhanded hard by Mister Terrific which causes him to spin a full 360 degrees, making him see spots in his vision. Once he stops, Mister Terrific grabs him by the lapels of his purple suit & slams him up against the wall.

"You got something against the brothers, clown?", Michael snarls with a sneer, getting right into Joker's face.

"no sir", the Joker said in a soft, squeaky voice. Michael then threw him down to the floor in disgust with one swift maneuver. Moving smoothly, the Joker reaches into his suit & pulls out a gun & aims it at Mister Terrific.

He never gets a shot off: just as soon as he aims it at the JSAer, a Batarang strikes his gun hand hard which causes the Joker to release his weapon as it scatters across the floor well out of his reach. When he looks up again, both Batman & Mister Terrific are staring down at him.

"Well…it _took _you long enough", Joker says, rising slowly to his feet & rubbing his sore hand.

"I could've gotten free anytime I wanted to, Joker", Batman said. "I was simply waiting for my secret weapon, standing right next to me."

"Uno momento…you _wanted _to be captured, didn't you?"

"More or less. Just before I went under from the gas, I contacted Mister Terrific & he went & honed in on my signal to locate your hiding place. The tactic would've worked in reverse too."

"And how were _you _able to get past my security devices, Shaft?", Joker demanded. "I set up mini cameras & motion detectors so that _no one _could get here without me knowing of it!"

Mister Terrific smiled.

"I suppose nobody cared to tell you that I'm invisible to all types of electronic devices", he says with pride. "Oh, & on my way down here, I located & disabled all your detectors so that some friends of ours are ready to make a little house call."

"Friends? What kind?"

In response to Joker's question, the door to the room bursts open from a well-placed boot, one that belonged to Police Commissioner James W. Gordon. With his service revolver in hand, he leads a squad of officers that includes Detective Harvey Bullock, & all aim their guns straight at the Joker.

With his arms raised, the Clown Prince of Crime couldn't help but smile.

"Is there a problem, officers?", he says, imitating comedian Eddie Murphy from the 1983 comedy 'Trading Places'.

His answer was swift & brutal: Harvey Bullock grabs him by the shoulder & slams him to the floor on his stomach, nearly knocking the wind out of him.

"Yeah! _I'll _say there's a problem-and that's _you_, Ronald McDonald!", Bullock barks as he slaps the handcuffs on the Joker's wrists behind him. "You got the friggin' word written all over ya!"

"What? Compare _me _to that fast-food _freak_? The _nerve_! I got more pizzazz! More style! More taste!", the Joker fumed angrily before his tone went mellower & he smiles. "I'm _certainly_ a better dresser!"

With a violent yank, the Joker was lifted off the floor & hauled away by Bullock & several other officers. Once the Joker was out of sight, the imprisoned kids began cheering at the triumph over their abductor. The scene put a smile on the faces of Jim Gordon, Mister Terrific & even the Batman, with the latter's not being seen by the other two.

"You know, _they're _one of the main reasons as to _why _I became a member of the Justice Society", Mister Terrific said.

"And _me _for being a cop", Gordon said.

"Let's get these kids out of there, gentlemen", Batman said, holding a lockpick in his hand as he approaches the cage.

_9:40 p.m.:_

A patrol van was waiting in the wings for the Joker as he gets hauled up & into the rear, his hands being binded to his seat from behind by a cable attached to his cuffs as police confiscate the explosives & equipment he's been hoarding. Prisoner in tow, the van drives off to head for Arkham Asylum & put the Joker in his place. One officer then places a call to HQ & within minutes, the parents of the abducted children were escorted by police to where their kids are. Without hesitation, they rushed towards their loved ones, happy & relieved at the same time.

Watching the drama unfold from between two buildings they snuck into, Batman & Mister Terrific congratulate each other with a warm handshake.

"A tactical plan, Michael", Batman said. "Allowing either of us to get caught by the Joker _was _risky, but it paid off. You thought as I myself would've. Good work from you."

"You too, Bruce", Michael said. "I told Dick I'd fill in for him tonight. He deserves to have a night off & unwind every once in a while, & tonight is no exception."

"I agree. Dick was always the toughest of our group, & puts up a good fight whenever it warrants it. He's earned it, especially now. But something's telling me that may not be the _only _reason as to why you choose to work with me in my city."

"No one really _can _surprise you, can they?", Michael says, smiling. "I guess it's because I got a chance to experience the lifestyle in Metropolis to know what Clark deals with, I might as well get to know _your _side of the street. And I don't mind saying it's much bleaker & dark than I've been hearing from Alan Scott. It's no _wonder _you're always so grim. You don't _ever _get a moment's rest."

"Crime never sleeps, Michael. Especially at night."

"How about _you _trying Metropolis from time to time? It'll be a nice experience for you, & Clark for him here in Gotham."

"I prefer to stay away from Clark's city whenever I can, but anytime I'm there on business, he _insists_ on it for me as he watches over Gotham in my absence."

"So you _have _been in Metropolis! Tell me-how does it feel?"

"Way too bright for my tastes. Between you & me, Michael…I _hate _Metropolois."

"I guess that's not so surprising. Clark told me once that he's not particularly fond of this town, & it doesn't take a Dark Knight Detective to see why."

Batman smirks at Michael's remark when police sirens sound in the distance as patrol cars veer away from the scene of the crime. In under a minute, only James Gordon was left. Batman & Mister Terrific come out of their hiding place & calmly approach the Police Commissioner.

"Only someone like the Joker would try to turn a beautiful holiday like Christmas into a horror movie for Halloween", Gordon said, staring at the two heroes.

"Not necessarily, Jim", Batman says. "Creeps like the Scarecrow, Killer Croc, & several others would fit the bill quite nicely on _that _subject."

"Yes, I suppose it would. Lord knows, they're crazy enough to try just about _anything _to score points in the underworld, or their own egos for that matter. But thanks to the both of _you_, this holiday will be spared a grisly sight due to your intervention. My sincerest thanks to you."

"Always happy to lend a hand when needed, Commissioner", Mister Terrific says, shaking Gordon's hand. "Now that the Joker's taken care of, I'm sure there are other atrocities that need our immediate attention."

"Actually, Mister Terrific, there _is _something I could sue help with from you boys."

"What would that be, Jim?", Batman asks.

Jim Gordon starts heading for his own patrol car.

"Both of you meet me at Gotham General Hospital & I'll give you the details", he says, getting into the driver's seat & taking off. As Gordon drives away, Batman & Mister Terrific look at each other, not understanding what the Police Commission meant. It didn't matter: if Jim Gordon needed assistance in something, Batman was never one to turn him down.

"Let's take my car", Batman said simply as Michael nodded.

_Gotham General Hospital, 9:55 p.m.:_

The Batmobile was parked in front of the building at a spot where it would not obstruct any new entrees. As the Dark Knight & Mister Terrific got out, they headed into the main lobby & met James Gordon there. Upon entry, all eyes from patients to doctors & nurses were turned in their direction in utter silence, being surprised & astonished at the same time.

With their arrival, Gordon was all business.

"Thanks for coming, gentlemen", he starts in a low voice.

"No problem, Commissioner", said Michael. "But why ask us to come _here _of all places?"

"Surely you both heard of the Garuda-Yoshi incident in the Pacific near Odo Island over a month ago?"

"Of course, Jim", Batman said. "It was a horrible loss in more ways than one."

"We also heard that there were no survivors from it", Mister Terrific says.

"That's only what they _wanted _us to believe, Mister Terrific", Jim says.

"Wait a minute. Are you saying that there _were _survivors? If that's the case, then why keep it confidential?"

"For security reasons. And there was only one, I'm afraid. He'd been found floating on a makeshift raft last month which they say had been days after the incident. When he was picked up, he was in the worst state of shock anyone could've been in. He hasn't said a word or moved ever since he'd been brought here in Gotham. But only a half hour ago, I got word from the docs that he regained consciousness. So the reason as to why you're both here is this…can either of you speak Japanese?"

Again Batman & Mister Terrific look at each other as Jim starts heading for the elevator, urging both costumed crime-fighters to follow. Jim Gordon & Batman mainly paid the onlookers no mind, but Mister Terrific was indifferent: he grinned, winked & waved at those who saw them walking down the hallway. Getting in the elevator, the trio head up to the floor where room 252 was located at. This hallway was more deserted than downstairs, with only a very few nurses & doctors stationed. Reaching their destination, Jim Gordon softly knocks on the door. When the door opens slightly, the face of a young nurse is stern & all business.

"I'm sorry sir, but this man isn't seeing any visitors at the moment", she said.

"Police, ma'am", Gordon said, flashing his badge. "We're here on official business. Please stand aside."

Having no choice, the nurse did as told & opened the door to allow him, Batman & Mister Terrific in. Over at the far wall just opposite the door, a bed lay underneath the outside window & a lone Japanese man lay upon it, his eyes open but silent. In appearance he seemed relaxed as if on a sedative, but it only masked the terror in his mind. Batman _and _Mister Terrific can see & sense this, & they slowly walk up to him.

"Give us a moment with him", Batman said simply as Jim & the nurse stood silently where they were. Seeing their approach, the Japanese man was sweating slightly & his breathing came in quick rasps.

"Easy. We're not going to hurt you", Batman said in flawless Japanese. His words seemed to do the trick as the man eased down & relaxed.

"You are the Batman, yes?", the man asked calmly.

"Yes. That I am."

"And I am Mister Terrific of the Justice Society", Michael said, also in perfect Japanese. "What might your name be?"

"I am Tanaka", he replied. "I was a seaman on the Garuda-Yoshi, working as an assistant when we were suddenly attacked by an unimaginable force. It hit us so hard that no one was able to get to safety in time. It killed everyone aboard, & almost me too."

"What was it that attacked your ship & killed your friends?", Michael pressed. "Was it a foreign ship or submarine? A ferocious storm at sea?"

"No, it was something much more horrible than that. It was _huge_."

"What was it that caused your ship to be destroyed?", Batman asks.

"It isn't really a question of _what_, Batman, but rather of _whom_."

"Whom?"

"Yes. The name of the creature that sank us. It originated from Odo Island, where we were doing our research from."

"What is the name of this creature you speak of?", Mister Terrific asks. "Does it _have _a name?"

Tanaka shook his head, clearly afraid.

"Tanaka, we know you're scared, but we need to know its name", Batman said. "We _must _know it if we're to help. Once again…what do you call this creature?"

Tanaka hesitated for a moment before he finally gave in & answered, but when he does, he gives the name out in a hysterical shout & repeats it in utter fear.

_The Batcave, 10:30 p.m.:_

At the Central Computer Terminal, Batman sat in the seat as he & Mister Terrific spent several grueling minutes searching for data up on the big monitor in reference to what Tanaka's 'interview' had brought. From behind, Alfred Pennyworth-faithful butler to the Waynes even before Thomas & Martha Wayne's grisly murder years ago-approaches the terminal, dressed in his striped gray pants & black tux with white gloves that now hold a silver tray, supporting two mugs on top.

"A spot of hot chocolate for you, Master Michael", Alfred says.

"Much obliged, Alfred. I can use it", Mister Terrific says with a smile, taking his mug & a refreshing sip from it.

"And a spot of herbal tea for you, Master Bruce."

Without a word, Batman took the mug & sipped from it before placing it back on the tray Alfred still held. Viewing the data on the monitor, Bruce's butler was enthralled.

"I take it your evening was somewhat…informative, sir?", Alfred says.

"Aside from saving those children from the Joker, it's been a rather quiet night for us, Alfred", Batman said. "But that changed when we questioned Mr. Tanaka at Gotham General. Before he was sedated, we asked him what caused the destruction of the Garuda-Yoshi more than a month ago. The one word he told us gave us cause to look it up on the computer."

"And just what _was _that one word that poor Tanaka chap mentioned, sir?", Alfred asked.

"Gojira."

"Gojira?", Alfred repeated, clearly baffled.

"That's the word, Alfred", said Mister Terrific. "Over & over again, that's all he could say: 'Gojira, Gojira'."

"Sounds Japanese to me, sir. Perhaps it's an old legend from his homeland-one told to him when he was a boy."

"That's what the computer's searching for now, Alfred", Batman said, finishing up his tea. "By cross-referencing Japanese legends with that one word, we should get a file or something on the screen before long."

No sooner than when Bruce finished stating it was when the words 'Match Found' began flashing upon the screen. The next moment a picture appeared on screen in all its glory. This made everyone's eyes go wide with fright & shock. It even made Alfred drop his empty tray as it clattered on the floor.

"Gentlemen, the reason for the Garuda-Yoshi's destruction has just been explained", said Batman.

"Good heavens!", Alfred said with a soft voice.

"God help us!", said Mister Terrific.

_Metropolis:_

The party at City Hall was in full bloom as the Mayor, the Obamas & several of Wonder Woman's friends (some in their true identities) were chatting it up with others. Red Tornado had remained in costume, but his wife & child were in elegant green dresses, as was Diana herself, having worn her white dress her warrior's garb. Lois Lane also looked stunning in her red dress & black shoes. Her husband Clark, Jimmy Olsen, Dick Grayson, Jay Garrick & Hal Jordan were all wearing black tuxedos with white undershirts, black shoes & ties. Red Tornado, Wildcat, Black Lightning & a rejoined Doctor Mid-Nite all stayed in their costumes. The speakers were playing all sorts of Christmas songs, ranging from those by Burl Ives to the crooner Bing Crosby himself. Currently playing is Elvis Presley's rendition of 'Here Comes Santa Claus'. The music adds to the warm feeling everyone is experiencing along with each other's company.

That also includes the Obamas themselves, as Barrack is currently in conversation with Black Lightning.

"So you once served under Lex Luthor when _he _was President?", Barrack asked.

"That's correct, sir", Black Lightning said.

"If you don't mind my asking, why would you serve under a man that's done nothing more than make life miserable for Superman all these years?"

"I don't mind at all, sir. The reason is because I felt I could do more good working _inside _the Lion's Den than outside of it. I realized how foolish that was at the time Luthor accused the Man of Steel of 'Crimes against humanity' when an asteroid of pure kryptonite was on its way to Earth, forcing many of his friends against him & Batman-one of which included me. Luckily for us all, Luthor was exposed & both Superman _and _Batman brought him down over the skies in this fine city, & the large chunk of kryptonite was destroyed by a giant robot a Japanese boy with a 210 I.Q. designed & created."

"Glad to hear it, son. I must admit: having someone like Lex Luthor as leader of the free world is like giving the Joker access to the world's nuclear stockpile to play with!"

Both men share a hearty laugh at that statement, & even Obama's guards smiled at that.

The next song to be played was Dean Martin's take on 'Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow' as Diana, Lois Lane, Kathy Sutton (with Traya) & Michelle Obama were having a lively chat of their own.

"And when my husband had opened the door for the trick-or-treaters, we saw all the kids dressed as some of the world's worst villains, from the Scarecrow to Doomsday!", Michelle was explaining. "My husband nearly had a heart attack & dropped the bowl of candy on the floor!"

The ladies laughed out loud for several moments before settling down.

"_That _must've been hilarious for your husband as well, no doubt!", said Diana.

"Yes, but _not _until later on that evening when his breathing & heartbeat had returned to normal!"

Another laugh ensued.

"It won't cause him to _ban _Halloween, would it?", Lois joked. "I mean, it _does _have its share of atrocities, I admit, but it's clearly the most profitable & commercial holiday right behind Christmas."

"Not to worry, Miss Lane", Michelle assures her. "A minor setback like that won't cause my husband to do something as rash as _that_. Truth be told, we _enjoy _having trick-or-treaters at our house at that time of year. Banishing Halloween is the _last _thing he'd do."

"When I first came to Man's World, I clearly didn't know what to make out of the holidays it celebrates", Diana says. "I once believed them to be foolish & pointless. But with the help of friends, I became vivid of their meanings & what they stand for, such as the Fourth of July is to help honor America's independence back in 1776, when the Declaration of Independence was adopted by the Continental Congress, for example."

Frank Sinatra's 'Mistletoe & Holly' is the next song to be played as Traya speaks.

"And Christmas is when we celebrate the birth of our lord & savior Jesus Christ on the day of December 25th, when he was born in a stable from his parents Joseph & Mary in the town known as Bethlehem. The idea of giving & receiving presents all started when three wisemen had presented three gifts to the Christ-child: a gift of gold, frankincense & myrrh."

The ladies clap in amazement.

"Very _good_, sweetheart!", Michelle says, turning to Kathy. "I must say, your daughter is quite knowledgeable, Kathy! You & your husband must be proud!"

"Thank you, Miss Obama!", Kathy said. "Traya _adores _Christmas! That's why she's such an expert on the subject, not that we can blame her!"

"She keeps up her studies, Kathy, Traya might one day be sitting in the Oval Office such as Barrack is currently at!", Lois says, enticing another laugh to be shared.

Watching from afar, Clark & the others enjoy the view as Jimmy Olsen takes pictures of whatever catches his eye.

"Boy, what a shindig!", Wildcat says happily, holding up a glass of egg nog & gulping it all down. "And the Christmas parties _we _had back in the days weren't all that shabby either!"

"I know what you mean, Ted", Jay Garrick said. "I can recall when I first heard hoilday tunes from the likes of Vaughn Monroe, Eddie Fisher, Perry Como, Spike Jones, Doris Day, & way too many othere to mention. And what I love best about them is they're _still _being played today, whether on the radio or on CD!"

"The same goes for movies & specials, no doubt", Doctor Mid-Nite said as Gene Autry's 'Up on the house top (Ho ho ho)' now plays.

"How true, Doctor Mid-Nite", said Red Tornado. "Every year, specials such as 'A Charlie Brown Christmas' & Rankin-Bass' 'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer' gets shown on network television since their debut back in the 1960s, & will no doubt continue to be so for years & even generations yet to come."

"Traya catches them each time they come on, I take it?", Dick Grayson asks as John Smith nodded proudly. "I can relate. I was the same way in _my _youth. Nowadays, I buy them on disc & put them on when I got time."

"Yeah, everything's more or less on DVD now", said Hal Jordan. "If they don't show it on TV or cable, just pop it in your player & relax. Good thing too: these days they don't show those old classic Christmas movies anymore. There was once a time when you could catch Charles Dickens' 'A Christmas Carol' with Alastair Sim on TV. Now, it's once in a blue moon, if ever."

"At least 'It's A Wonderful Life' still gets played on NBC", said Clark. "Lois & I catch it each year: our holiday isn't complete until we do, no ifs, ands or buts. We're also fond of 'White Christmas' with Bing Crosby & Danny Kaye, as well as the 1947 original 'Miracle On 34th Street' with Edmund Gwenn. But, like you Hal, we have it on disc in case I'm out saving the world, or if Lois has an assignment. How times have changed."

"Not necessarily, Clark", says Doctor Mid-Nite. "To quote a French phrase, 'The more things change, the more they stay the same', whether it be traditions at Christmas or lineups to both of our beloved Justice League or Justice Society."

"Amen to _that_, Doc!", Jay Garrick & Wildcat said together.

"Speaking of both the Justice league & Justice Society, I propose a toast", Dick Grayson said, holding his glass of egg nog high. The other men follow suit & connect their own glasses with Dick's as a clinking sound ensues.

"To the Justice League & the Justice Society!", Grayson continued. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!", Clark, Hal, John, Jay, Pieter & Ted all replied.

_Along the West River:_

The ocean cruiser called the Super Sailor went at a leisurely pace across the river as the patrons aboard danced to the classic Kay Kyser tune 'Hello Mr. Kringle'. Everyone was dressed in luxurious tuxes & dresses of black & white, as well as Christmas colors of red, green, silver & gold. Hoards of decorations ranging from lights, reefs & miniature trees were placed all over in a most orderly fashion, lighting up both the interior & exterior. Hardly a wave in the river rocked the cruiser, as it sailed without a hitch underneath the cold, star-filled evening.

Riding across the shoreline of the river was a buggy being pulled by a horse. Including the chauffeur, this buggy was occupied by five individuals: Green Arrow, Black Canary, Red Arrow & Hawkgirl, with Vixen handling the chore of the reins as she promised, all dressed in winter coats over their costumes to keep warm in the cold, their weapons on hand in case of trouble. Oliver Queen & Dinah Lance were riding in the front, with Roy Harper & Kendra Saunders seated behind the married couple as Mari McCabe steers them through the numerous sites of Superman's home. At Dinah's side, a small CD player rested as it played the tune 'We Are Santa's Elves' on the soundtrack to the classic TV special 'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer'. Mari, Dinah & Kendra sing along to the first couple of verses with utmost glee.

Ho ho ho

Ho ho ho

We are Santa's elves

We are Santa's elves

Filling Santa's shelves

With a toy for each girl & boy

Oh, we are Santa's elves

We work hard all day

But our work is play

Dolls we try our, see if they cry out

We are Santa's elves

We've a special job each year

We don't like to brag

Christmas Eve we always fill Santa's bag

Santa knows who's good

Do the things you should

And we bet you he won't forget you

We are Santa's elves

Red Arrow listens to the sweet harmony of the ladies' voices as they sing the lyrics to a song they know so well until the instrumental part comes on. But while Roy may be in a giddy mood due to the song & the heroines singing it, Oliver Queen was another story.

"Come on, Dinah!", he fumed. "Did you _have _to bring & play that crap here with us this evening?"

"Crap?", Dinah retorted. "Oliver Queen, what's being in the Christmas spirit without the music to set it in? Besides, this CD is one of my all-time favorites! For as long as I can recall, I caught this on TV every single holiday season, & that isn't gonna change just because you & I tied the knot, Mister! So the bottom line…get _used _to it!"

"Hey Ollie, I wasn't into all those holiday specials either, but since having Lian in my life, I've learned to deal with it", Red Arrow said. "Won't you do the same for Dinah?"

Green Arrow harrumphed.

"Don't worry, Roy-he ain't got a _choice_!", Dinah said with a smirk.

"Besides Ollie, don't you _enjoy_ hearing your wife sing?", Hawkgirl asks.

"Yeah. Even you have to admit she's got quite the voice, aside from knocking out the bad guys with, that is", Mari adds.

"Why not hear her sing this next song, Ollie?", Kendra says. "You might have a different opinion about the holidays & the music associated with it."

"Great idea, Kendra! And here it comes now!", Dinah says as the next sons begins. When the instrumentation opening of it ends, the words come on & Black Canary sings it word for word along with the character of Clarice from the show:

There's always tomorrow

For dreams to come true

Believe in your dreams come what May

There's always tomorrow

With so much to do

And so little time in a day

We all pretend

The rainbow has an end

And you'll be there my friend someday

There's always tomorrow

For dreams to come true

Tomorrow is not far away

We all pretend

The rainbow has an end

And you'll be there my friend someday

There's always tomorrow

For dreams to come true

Tomorrow is not far a-waaaaaaaay

Once Dinah finished, a quick round of applause came from everybody. That also went for Oliver Queen himself, his grumpy mood brightened immensely, as even he can't deny how much charm her voice has.

_I may not like Christmas music much, but my pretty bird sure sings like gold!_, Oliver said to himself, smiling. _And with a voice like that, even Yuletide tunes melt my heart. All right, Dinah-you win! And you were right, Kendra!_

"Simply _gorgeous_, Dinah!", Mari said.

"Ditto!", Roy & Kendra said.

"Naturally! She's _my _little bird!", Oliver says.

"Thanks, everyone! And this _next _song goes to Ollie & Roy!", Dinah says.

As soon as Rudolph & Hermey started singing 'We're a Couple of Misfits', both archers cried out a surprised & irritating '_Hey!_'. Dinah, Kendra & Mari all began laughing out loud so hard, it hurt their sides & stomachs. Oliver Queen & Roy Harper couldn't help but blush a bit out of being embarrassed. But being Christmas & all, Oliver & Roy soon joined them in laughter as they can clearly see & relate to the joke.

_I suppose Roy & I _are _our own misfits, in a way!_, Oliver thought, his bitterness as well as his embarrassment fading away. Like Bruce Wayne himself, Oliver Queen didn't care much for the Yultetide season aside from giving to charities & such, but since meeting Dinah Lance, he's decided it really couldn't hurt to be more into it. Even if he _did_ have a choice, Oliver wouldn't want it changed for anything. His smile & laugh is proof of it.

But then his smile & laughter disappeared & died as something out in the water catches his eyes, & he reaches over to turn off the CD player next to his wife.

"Hey!", Dinah said, clearly displeased as she turns to him. "Ollie, don't you _dare _go & do an Ebenezer Scrooge on _me_, Mister!"

"Dinah, I think we got trouble brewing!", Queen said, not taking his eyes off the river.

"I don't care _what _excuse you got, you spoil-sport! You touch my music again like that & I swear to God I'll…"

"No, Dinah, Oliver's right! Take a look for yourself!", Mari says, pointing out.

Dinah did as asked, as did Roy & Kendra themselves. Mari made the horses pulling the buggy come to a stop as a large rise in the water came up several meters in height, forming a kind of miniature tidal wave. It first appeared in the middle of the river before suddenly changing its course & is now heading for the mainland of Metropolis. Those aboard the Super Sailor cruise ship take notice & cease all activities to witness the new arrival, not knowing its full intentions.

"What the hell is it? A submarine?", Red Arrow wonders, getting his bow as both Oliver & Kendra arm themselves, fearing the worst.

"I don't think so, Roy", Vixen said under her breath, sensing something animalistic.

At first, when this unusual wave came close to shore, all it did was splash water onto the coast, flooding the docks & everything in its proximity. But then things took a turn for the worst as docks, boats & even small buildings started getting ripped apart, sending debris flying in all directions as pedestrians fled in terror. The horses pulling the buggy were neighing & hopping up & down wildly as Vixen did her best to calm them down.

They had good reason to be scared, as this wave was heading right _for _them!

"Whatever that is, it's picked the _wrong _city to come calling in!", Hawkgirl says, her mace in her hands. The thing was now only fifty meters from their position, & both Green & Red Arrow ready themselves to fire their weapons at the first sight of this newcomer.

"Mari, better call in the reserves!", Green Arrow says. "I've a feeling this is going to take more than _us _to take it down if it's…"

"Wait a second! Look!", Black Canary says, cutting Oliver off. As the wave gets to twenty meters of their position, it does something they never expected…it disappears right before their eyes! Within moments, the only evidence that it was ever there were the bubbles that emerged seconds after submerging.

Then there was nothing. Nothing at all.

Even after twenty seconds, nothing else happened.

But neither archer nor Hawkgirl had lowered their weaponry, & neither Vixen nor Black Canary let their guard down. Whatever caused the damage to the shoreline & vanished beneath the waves could still be there, & they weren't taking any chances.

"I swear to God if this is someone's idea of a Yuletide joke, it ain't funny!", Green Arrow said through clenched teeth, clearly annoyed. That same feeling hit the others, & were more than ready to show their displeasurement to whoever or _what_ever made this unexpected house call in Metropolis. Black Canary was about to reinstate Oliver's suggestion to Mari when their worlds came literally splashing in their faces as water from the river had hit them hard, sending all five heroes, the horses & their buggy flying through the air. Black Canary & the others twenty-five feet away from the river & landed with a thud, while the buggy & horses were both flung twice as further. When they touched ground, they were not as fortunate as the five heroes: the buggy was smashed into pieces, & both horses landed on their heads, their necks breaking with a wet & sickening crunch. Green Arrow & the others were soaked to the bone, & his patience was at an end…a fact he was going to make _very _clear.

"All right, wise-ass!", he fumed. "That's how you wanna play, then get ready to eat a whole quiver of…_sweet mother of Jesus!_"

Green Arrow froze in his place & his eyes went their widest. Black Canary, Red Arrow, Hawkgirl & Vixen hear Oliver's cry, & once their visions get clear of water, they too see what got him all riled up, & their faces of anger give way to those of sheer shock & horror.

A giant creature was standing at the river's edge, surveying its surroundings!

The five heroes stared at the beast, all frozen in terror. It stood over 55 meters tall on two massive legs. Its body was scaly in appearance, but had a rough surface appeal to it, very much like a mountainside's in a dark hue of green that nearly resembled a charcoal black in color. Its hands had four fingers on each of its long arms, all ending with a sharp claw. Three rows of large spiked dorsal plates, purple in color, rested upon its back, with the largest ones protruding in the middle from the back of its neck to the beginning of its tail. A dinosaurian head resembling that of a Tyrannosaurus finishes its appearance, with two sinister eyes & a mouth filled with sharp teeth. It was a dinosaurian creature in its appearance, but it was _much _larger than any kind the five heroes have ever beared witness to-not even the Seismosaurus or Giganotosaurus have ever gotten _that _big!

No, _this _particular dinosaur was none other than Godzilla, a monster that ravaged Japan more than half a century ago & caused the destruction of the Garuda-Yoshi research ship over a month ago.

And he has now arrived in the city of Metropolis!

Godzilla opened his toothy maw & released a deafening roar that shook Green Arrow, Red Arrow, Vixen, Black Canary & Hawkgirl out of their stasis of paralysis. The same happened to the onlookers who bear witness to Godzilla's arrival before running away, with most of them screaming in terror. Green Arrow, his rage returning, was the first to react.

"Ruin _our _dates, will you?", he bellowed, preparing a pair of arrows & aiming them both upwards. "Let's see how you handle _these_, you overgrown iguana!"

"Oliver, _no! _Don't…!"

Black Canary's warning came too late. Green Arrow launched his projectiles at Godzilla, aiming them at his chin as both make contact with a powerful explosion. Although Godzilla had grunted in pain & confusion, he wasn't injured in the slightest way. But it _did _irritate him, & he looks down to see his antagonist & his friends. To the five heroes' bewilderment, the inside of Godzilla's mouth & dorsal spines lit up an orange-white, giving him more of an ominous look.

_Oh shit! I don't think I should've _done _that!_, Oliver thought fearfully to himself, realizing the folly of his act just now.

Even before Godzilla's heat beam shot out of his mouth, the five heroes were already on the move as Vixen called for the ability of the bald eagle & rushed over to Red Arrow to get him out of harm's way. It hardly did them any good: even if they were able to escape being scorched alive, they got caught in the aftershock of the blast of where Godzilla's heat ray hit, & it sent them flying across the landscape many yards before Black Canary, Green Arrow & Hawkgirl hit pavement & skidded on their backs. Vixen & Red Arrow weren't as fortunate: they were both thrown against the wall of a building & smashed into it, leaving a hole twelve feet around. When Dinah & Ollie saw where they crashed by seeing their feet sticking out, they feared the worst.

At that same time, Godzilla thrashed his massive tail around in & out of the water. The Super Sailor cruise ship was in close proximity to Godzilla, so they received damage as well. The uppermost tip of Godzilla's tail struck the ship on the side & caused a diagonal wound like one done to an animal. Even if it was only the tip, his tail still did more than enough damage as the open gash on the ship's side began to take in water & shorted out some of its systems. All of the people aboard the luxury cruiser began to panic & screan in terror as both the lights & music were extinguished, plunging the boat into darkness.

The ocean cruiser started to tilt to one side & sink as it took on water.

Due to the constant chatter of party-goers & Christmas music playing upon the speakers, Clark's super-hearing didn't pick up on the disturbance going on outside until he heard a massive bellowing roar, followed immediately by cries for help. Staying calm, he quickly gathers Diana, Jay, Ted, Dick, Hal, Doctor Mid-Nite, Black Lightning & Red Tornado over.

"Something wrong, Clark?", asked Dick Grayson.

"Something's _very _wrong, Dick!", Kent says, keeping his voice low. "My super-hearing has just picked up a great disturbance from within the city! Whatever it is, it's happening right now! Dick, we need you, Jeff, Ted, Pieter & John to get everyone out of here on the double! The rest of you, come with me!"

"Leave that to me, Clark!", Black Lightning said as he rushes over to the President as the rest slip away. "Mister President, sir, I'm afraid we need to evacuate the building immediately!"

"What do you mean? What's going on?", Barrack Obama wondered.

"I just got word that a great disturbance is attacking Metropolis right now, sir! Please…we need for you, Michelle & everyone else to get clear of City Hall before it gets here!"

Obama's armed guards stare at him to wait for his answer.

He gives it in a second by nodding.

Without hesitation, Barrack & Michelle Obama were escorted out as Black Lighning now addresses the rest of the crowd.

"Everyone, we need to evacuate the building! Please exit in a quick but orderly fashion! Ladies & gentlemen, this is _not _a drill or a joke! Please exit now!"

With Lois Lane giving them encouragement, the patorns all head for the nearest exit as Red Tornado gets alongside Kathy & Traya.

"John, honey, what's happening?", Kathy asks in a low tone.

"Are we in trouble, daddy?", Traya asked in the same manner.

"No, sweetheart", Red Tornado said as they did. "We're getting you & your mother _away _from it. I'll explain it to you later. Right now, Doctor Mid-Nite is going to teleport both you & mommy to safety as I deal with whatever has come to Metropolis."

"Please be careful, John", Kathy said softly.

"I will, Kathy. I promise. I love you & Traya."

"We love you too."

That said, Kathy & Traya left with everyone else without another word.

Godzilla sets foot on land, indifferent to the damage he caused to the cruise ship behind him, with people holding on for dear life as it tilts to one side & sinks beneath the waves. Black Canary, Green Arrow & Hawkgirl were too shaken up by the hit they took when Godzilla fired his heat ray, & their stamina was spent when they hit the ground hard, shaking every bone in their body. They could neither run nor fight, & Godzilla was gaining on them but fast as each footstep he took sounded like thunder, shaking thr streets. His tail struck the buildings & rained debris down, crushing cars & making large holes in the street. Dinah, Ollie & Kendra looked up to see Godzilla looming over them, & their hearts raced madly, knowing they can't do a thing to fend him off or escape on foot (or wings).

His left foot blotted out their visions & came down.

All Godzilla struck was more pavement as three streaks of red, yellow & blue rushed in & grabbed the three heroes & took them to Centennial Park next to the Christmas tree placed in the park. When Black Canary, Green Arrow & Hawkgirl woke up, they saw both Flashes (Wally West _and _Jay Garrick) as well as Superman standing over them.

"Clark! Jay! Wally!", said Canary.

"Are you three all right?", asked Jay Garrick.

"Wait! What about Roy & Mari? Where are they?", Arrow asked worriedly.

"Over there", said Superman, pointing to where the aforementioned heroes lay at. Vixen & Red Arrow were ten feet away, not moving.

"Don't you worry, Ollie. They're alive. Just unconscious", Wally West says, putting him, Dinah & Kendra at ease. "When Jay informed me that Metropolis was under attack by this giant dinosaur, I rushed on down to help. Looks like I did so just in time!"

"Those people aboard that ocean liner! We need to get to them before they drown!", said Hawkgirl, who struggles to get up but has difficulty doing so.

"Easy, Kendra", Superman says, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Green Lantern & Diana are tending to it as we speak! We'll get you beamed to the Hall as soon as we can. None of you are in any condition to fight right now." He turns to Jay & Wally. "You two, get whoever is in the immediate proximity of that monster to a safe distance while I tend to our uninvited guest!"

"Leave it to us! Come on, son!", Jay Garrick says as he & Wally disappear in twin red & yellow blurs while Superman takes to the air. Green Arrow takes a look at his one-time Speedy with the utmost sorrow.

_Roy_, he says to himself with a heavy heart.

Three of the people who held onto the railing aboard the Super Sailor couldn't hold on any longer & fell towards the water. They only fell a few meters before Wonder Woman flew in & snatched them in mid-air & taking them back to the deck. Hovering in the air, Green Lantern made a large bullhorn with his ring & addressed those onboard.

"_Everyone, stay aboard the vessel! No matter what happens, don't jump off! We've got you!_"

Even as he spoke, Hal Jordan made a second tendril of green energy & formed it into a big underside that matched the ship's, leveling it out to prevent any more people falling out. Then he extends the energy up to the railing & seals up the gash that Godzilla made with his tail to ensure no more water can enter. Wonder Woman floats up to Hal as the latter withdraws his bullhorn to concentrate on the ship itself.

"Go, Diana! _I'll _get these people to shore at Queensland Park! You help Superman get that dinosaur out of Metropolis before it tramples the place!", Hal said.

"Agreed! The Gods be with you, Hal!", Diana said before rushing back towards the city as Hal Jordan takes the ship over across Hob's River to Queensland Park. He then sets it down on a makeshift stand with his ring & creates a ramp that allows those aboard to slide down to safety as officers there tend to them upon arrival.

Godzilla was several streets into Metropolis, causing mayhem & destruction to buildings on either side of him as debris rained down on the city streets, crushing cars as people ran away screaming in terror. The Monster King bellowed his ear-splitting roar that echoed throughout the whole town. Miraculously, no one was killed or crushed, thanks to the efforts of the Flashes from past & present as they streaked here & there to get folks to safety & out of Godzilla's reign of destruction. The saurian sees the red-yellow streaks near his feet & person & has grown tired of them. He perceives them as a threat to him somehow & therefore needs to deal with them. Both his dorsal spines & mouth light up to vaporize those streaks, but before he can launch his primary weapon, Godzilla gets struck hard from below his chin that directs his jaws & flame skyward, doing no damage. Ceasing his ray, Godzilla looks around to see what it was that hit him.

Floating fifty feet from his face, Godzilla can see a human in blue tights, red boots & cape with a red 'S' emblazed on his chest, folding his arms & having a sour/angry look on his face.

"I'm only gonna say this _once_, monster!", Superman said sternly. "Get the _hell _out of my city!"

Godzilla had only _one _answer to give the Man of Tomorrow.

He first lets out his booming roar in protest, followed immediately by a lighting of his dorsal slines & mouth & fires his beam directly at Superman. The Man of Steel dodges to one side & avoids the beam of searing heat.

_I thought so!_, Kal-El says to himself as he launches straight for Godzilla while the saurian is roped at the neck from behind by Wonder Woman's lasso as she starts pulling on it with all her might.

"You obviously didn't hear my friend very well, monster!", Diana snapped. "You're _not welcome _here in Metropolis! And thus, you _shall_ be leaving even if it's by _force!_"

"Then force it is!", Superman said, slamming himself with sledgehammer force straight into Godzilla's chest. Even the Monster King felt the impact of it, & with both the Man of Steel & Amazon Princess pushing & pulling, Godzilla is amazingly being _dragged _away through the way he came, slowly & with much resistance but surely. Try as he might, Godzilla is having great difficulty in fending off the power of the Kryptonian & Amazon warriors. His feet are being dragged across the pavement despite using his awesome strength. But even Godzilla had to admit that he was mildly impressed by these human's strengths which rival his own.

Mildly.

But enough was enough: Godzilla lashed out at his chest where Superman was pushing him from & grabbed him like a man would do so to a bug, tearing him off. Temporarily ignoring Wonder Woman, he squeezes his right hand to try & crush the life out of his attacker. But this was no ordinary human Godzilla was contending with; using his Kryptonian strength, Superman pried open Godzilla's hand with such force that the saurian actually grunted with pain. Not used to receiving such pain from an enemy, Godzilla lights up his mouth & spines in the blink of an eye & lets loose with his heat ray, striking Superman on contact before he could avoid it. The Man of Steel gets thrown down to the ground & dragged along by the ray's power, tearing up the streets as concrete gets tossed every which way, smashing into buildings with great force.

"Superman!", Wonder Woman bellowed, easing up on her lasso. It was a grave error: with the slack of it, Godzilla was now able to get free of her pull & counterstrike on the Amazon. Like a giant snake, his tail whips up from behind & strikes Diana with terrible force that she gets sent soaring across Metropolis, her lasso going with her. During her rough flight, Wonder Woman plows through building after building, going in one side & out the other.

Thinking he's won, Godzilla bellows his roar until he gets grabbed by the shoulders by a pair of giant glowing green hands.

"Let's see you try doing that to _me!_", Green Lantern barked, using his two large hands to drag Godzilla away from his friends & back to the water & deal with him there. The Monster King tries swatting Hal Jordan with his tail, but the Emerand Crusader was too far away for him to get clobbered as Diana had been. All Godzilla struck were deserted buildings in his tirade as more debris showers the streets below. He then tries to turn in his direction as his dorsal spines light up, but Green Lantern puts an end to _that _idea quickly.

"Uh-uh, monster! You keep that deadly halitosis of yours to yourself!", Hal Jordan says, creating a third strand of green energy that forms into a large muzzle that clamps itself around Godzilla's still-glowing maw, keeping them closed. Even at a distance & surrounded by his ring's protective aura, Hal Jordan can still feel the searing heat from Godzilla's spines. But even with Godzilla struggling fiercely, Green Lantern was still able to get him to the shore. His victory was short-lived, however: before Hal could throw his catch back into the water, Godzilla breaks the green muzzle into many shards before getting free of the hands that literally bind him. He now turns in Hal Jordan's direction & launches his heat ray at the Emerald Crusader. Hal barely had time to dodge the deadly projectile before the beam hit's a row of buildings along the shore at their base. Large explosions occur as half a dozen structures begin to topple down with a most startling discovery.

These particular buildings are _not _abandoned!

"_NO!_", Green Lantern shouted, rushing over to the structures as he is forced to now ignore Godzilla & use his ring to send out green tentacles with hands to keep the buildings up & save those trapped inside. Getting their second wind, Superman & Wonder Woman arrive to lend assistance to their teammate & friend. Jay Garrick & Wally West show up to catch anyone who falls out as Kal-El, Diana & Hal place the buildings erect & repair the damage as best they can.

"Easy, Hal! We've got you covered!", Superman said, slightly scorched & minus his cape but otherwise fine.

"Jay & Wally will get these people out in no time!", Diana said. "In the meantime, we need to keep these buildings up until then!"

"And I asked for a little assistance in case our 'guest' decides to do something rash while our backs are turned!", Hal Jordan said.

Godzilla sees the heroes with their backs turned to him & it gives him the perfect chance to strike. Lighting up his spines & mouth, he prepares to fry his enemies with one swift blow. But the only blow that does come is from _another _pair of green fists that strike him in the face & chest with earth-shattering force, sending Godzilla into the middle of the river & disappearing beneath the surface. Green Lantern John Stewart retracts his fists & now makes a heavy-duty gun that covers his whole arm.

"If there's _one _thing I _really_ hate is backstabbing!", he says, keeping a close eye on the water for any sign of the saurian. Without warning, Godzilla's heat ray erupts from underneath the water & fires directly at & hits Stewart with great force. Even protected by his ring, Stewart cries out in pain as he gets shot up over the city like he's been swatted like a bean bag.

"_JOHN!_", Superman, Wonder Woman & Hal Jordan shouted in despair, seeing their friend get struck by intense heat. Having repaired the damage to the building's bases, the Man of Steel streaks across the sky & catches John Stewart in his arms.

"John! Can you hear me?", Kal-El says.

Slowly but surely, John Stewart opens his eyes.

"Stick a fork in me. I think I'm done", he says weakly with a small smile.

Superman gives him one of his own.

"You'll be okay", he says. "I'll put you down with Dinah & the others in Centennial Park."

Floating down to the park's Christmas tree, Superman sees Black Canary, Green Arrow & Hawkgirl have carried the still-unconscious forms of Red Arrow & Vixen closer to it. Stewart was now able to stand on his own power as Hal Jordan, Diana, Red Tornado, Jay Garrick & Wally West all arrive.

"Hey Red, is Kathy & Traya…", Green Arrow started to say.

"They're safe, Oliver. They've been beamed up to the Watchtower only moments ago", the android says. "Thank you for asking. We heard about what happened to Roy & Mari. We are so sorry."

Green Arrow bowed his head.

"I know, Red. I know."

"What about the creature? What happened to it?", Black Canary asked.

"After it struck Stewart, I did a quick scan of the immediate area but found no trace of it anywhere", Hal Jordan said. "It's like it just disappeared into thin air."

"Not likely!", Superman said, not buying it. "I have a feeling it's still somewhere within Metropolis, & we need to flush it out & get _rid _of it!"

Sensing the anger in his voice, Black Canary steps in.

"Clark, I understand how you feel about this, but let's try to keep calm. First things first: we need to find out what we're dealing with here. This is no _ordinary _dinosaur you just fought."

"I agree", John Stewart said. "Dinosaurs don't just develop the ability to shoot fire from their mouths that feel like the inside of a volcano. And they sure as hell don't possess a unique intelligence like _this _one did! Somehow it _knew _to put those people in danger to throw us off! If Hal hadn't contacted me as soon as he saw that thing appear in the city, this would've been a _lot _worse than what it was!"

"And that's why we need to _find _it!", Superman barked. "Besides, where can something that big hide?"

Black Canary spoke up again, but softly.

"Trust me when I say you'd be surprised. This city is big enough to hide anyone or even any_thing_ in it, no matter how large the opponent is. No one would know that better than you."

"And the people here are _scared _right now, Clark, & need our support", said Diana. "But most of all, they need _your _support more than anything else. Knowing you're here will help put their fear aside to pull through this. Because they _believe _in you, Clark. You said so yourself at one time, don't you remember?"

Superman _does _remember: during the time when the Hyperclan (who were really the White Martians in disguise) arrived on Earth to 'replace' the JLA, Superman fought their leader Protex, who asked the Man of Steel as to why he doesn't rule over humanity due to the incredible power he possesses. In the conflict, Kal-El told Protex that he believes in the people as much as they do in him. Because of that, he was able to convince humanity to take a stand over Protex & his race by defeating them with fire, thus putting an end to their alien invasion plan.

With Godzilla possibly still within the city limits, the people need his support more than ever, especially during the holiday season.

"You're right, of course", Superman says. "But let's get Roy & Mari over to the Hall of Justice's Medical Bay & have then checked over thoroughly. Then we'll go & get in touch with Batman to see if he can pull out any files on this creature. And lastly, we'll see if we can get as many League & Society reserves as we can."

"Leave that to us. Right now, go & see Lois. No doubt she's worried about you."

With a nod, Superman took off.

Watching the newscast on one of the Daily Planet's televisions, Perry White & several of his staff were hit with the sense of dread, a feeling that struck the entire building. The same went for Dick Grayson, Wildcat, Lois Lane, Jimmy Olsen, Black Lightning & the Obamas as they were all watching the broadcast from a nearby store & in the President's limo, respectively.

A new & very powerful enemy has come to Metropolis.

And even the Justice League of America seems all but powerless to stop it.

"God help us", Perry White, Lois Lane & Barrack Obama all said from their points of view.

**CHAPTER V**

_December 8__th__, Metropolis, 7:00 a.m.:_

During the night, those in the Justice league & Society as well as personell from the U.S. Army were all on hand to help with cleaning up whatever they could, along with assisting those without homes or businesses to attend. Even if Godzilla's rampage was limited, it already caused a great impact on the Big Apricot, aside from installing fear into the people. It was also the thing what Superman had to try & take away like Black Canary had mentioned. But even he could not soothe their trepidation or stem the fact that the monster which attacked Moetropolis could at any time reappear.

It was a difficult dilemma, even for one whose cells could be powered by the orbiting sun & rendered virtually invulnerable to almost everything thrown his way.

Almost.

Even by being with his wife did little to crumble the fear in either of them, as Lois Lane was as much fear-stricken as he is. And that's saying something for a woman whose father had been a General in the U.S. Army, & who'd been able to stand up for herself like it was second nature. But like her Kryptonian husband, she's only human & is entitled to be scared when it is warranted.

Just like everyone else, they'd be stupid _not _to be scared.

Nevertheless, both Lois & Clark are determined to get through their fears as best they can & do whatever it took to beat this new menace to Metropolis, afraid or no.

Now it was morning, & while the sun shone on the City of Tomorrow, it was anything _but_ a glorious day, & the damage caused by Godzilla's rampage can be better seen, even though the clean-up was rigorous & thorough. Buildings were showing their interiors in many places, & the streets were still littered with crushed cars & the sewers were visible in areas. Army soldiers had continued with the clean-up after the heroes had departed, knowing the situation was well in hand with them. Armed helicopters & TV News choppers were hovering above the city, sending reports as they happen. Along the shoreline of Hob's River, a female newscaster with a pink coat & blonde hair was making her report along with her cameraman & crew.

Giving the signal by her associate, she starts.

"Good morning. This is Ashley Brigale, reporting to you live from Metropolis. The city, as well as the country, is in a state of crisis. Last night roughly between 10:30 & 11:00 p.m., a large dinosaur-like creature appeared in Hob's River & began attacking it. The creature devastated many buildings & almost an ocean liner before intervention of the Justice League helped to turn the tides. Heroes such as Green Lantern, Wonder Woman & Metropolis' own Superman engaged in battle with the beast, which unfortunately resulted in their defeat before the monster suddenly turned & disappeared beneath the waves. During the early hours of the morning, we have been informed by the Japanese government that the monster's name is Godzilla, an English translation of 'Gojira', according to an ancient legend from Odo Island, a place itself struck by Godzilla five months ago which resulted in having two-thirds of the inhabitants stricken by radiation. The governments of both Japan _and _America have also deduced that it was Godzilla who caused the destruction of the Garuda-Yoshi research ship on October 31st, killing all aboard except for one survivor, who is now in protective custody in Gotham City. Commissioner James Gordon of the G.C.P.D. & doctors at Gotham General offered no comment on the subject at this time. We now go to a video feed from President Obama's broadcast taken at the Daily Planet at midnight."

Televisions from all over Metropolis show Barrack Obama at a makeshift podium with his bodyguards & Superman standing beside him as he makes his speech.

"My fellow Americans, our country has suffered an attack from an outside force that is not unlike Pearl Harbor on this day 70 years previous, or even that of the September 11th attacks on New York City & Washington D.C.. Almost an hour-&-a-half ago, the creature called Godzilla came ashore & caused great damage to one of our nation's most beautiful cities. Even during a brief period of time, this creature had caused great destruction & even fought against &, unfortunately, _beaten _the heroes of the Justice League of America after a brief but vicious fight. As to _why _Godzilla had decided to come to Metropolis is still a mystery, but because of the grave threat that he represents, & for the personal safety of every man, woman & child, I am issuing a complete evacuation of the city of Metropolis, effective at 8:00 in the morning. And now, I turn to the Man of Steel himself, standing beside me. Superman?"

The cameras now turn to & show the Man of Steel as he begins.

"Thank you, Mister President. To everyone watching this in Metropolis & even across the nation, I myself am sad to say that Godzilla _has_ defeated me & other friends of mine in our battle over an hour ago. But I can assure you of one thing: like the rest of the Justice League & even the Justice Society, we are _not _licked or defeated in full yet. Like it was when Doomsday attacked this city among other times of grave crises, I & all my friends will do whatever it takes to drive Godzilla out & send him away to where he came from. All I ask of all of you is to stay strong & brave during this time of crisis & show your unyielding support for us & the armed forces who are defending our city as well as our nation. My friends & I have not let any of you down before in the past, & we'll be _damned _if we started doing so now. Yes, we may have lost this fight, but this battle against Godzilla is far from over. We in the League & Society have every reason to believe that Godzilla is still nearby Metropolis & _will _return again, so I am in agreement with President Obama's evacuation plan for our beloved city to the fullest. So please…I ask you all to follow the instructions of the United States Army to keep a smooth running evac & minimize the personal danger to you & your loved ones beginning at eight in the morning. Good night, & God be with you."

The picture then went back to Ashley Brigale.

"And that was President Obama & Superman's speech last night at midnight. In less than an hour from now, residents of Metropolis will be taken to the neighboring areas of Queensland Park, Park Ridge & Bakerline where its residents along with refuge camps will offer shelter. Of course the big questions that remain are these: _will _Godzilla actually make another appearance in Metropolis? And if so, _can _he be defeated by the armed services or even by the Justice League of America? A nation holds its breath for positive, solid answers. This is Ashley Brigale, reporting to you live from Metropolis."

_Washington D.C., the Hall of Justice:_

In the Medical Bay of the Hall, both Nightwing & Donna Troy have just finished watching the morning news as the former turns it off with a remote. The two have been the closest of friends ever since the first incarnation of the hero group known as the Teen Titans, when Dick grayson had been the first Robin & Donna Troy was still the first Wonder Girl (a role now taken by Cassandra 'Cassie' Sandsmark). Lying on a bed next to Vixen was Red Arrow, who was also a member of the teen super-hero group as Speedy before becoming Arsenal. Looks of worry are smeared on Dick & Donna's faces as they see their friend & teammate laying in bed, with only the movement of his & Vixen's lungs going up & down assuring them that they were still among the living.

So stricken with grief were they that they didn't notice Green Arrow, Black Canary & Red Tornado walk in the room until they were upon them.

"Hello Dick, Donna", said Dinah, giving each one a hug in sorrow.

"It's good to see you again, Dinah", said Donna. "I only wish that it could be under better circumstances."

"I know. Believe me."

"How are they doing?", Green Arrow asked.

Red Tornado check their vitals display next to their beds.

"They are stable, Oliver", he says. "I calculate a 95-99% chance of a recovery for both Roy & Mari. All they need for right now is plenty of rest."

Dick, Donna & Dinah breathe a collective sigh of relief.

"See, Oliver? I _told _you they'd be all right-especially Roy", Nightwing says with a little smile. It disappears in a flash when he sees Green Arrow with heartfelt tears in his eyes.

"Oliver?"

"It's _my _fault, Dick", Oliver says, sobbing. "If only I hadn't fired that arrow up at Godzilla, I would've _never _put Mari _or _Roy in this predicament! Because of my rash action, I nearly got them & us _killed!_ I…I don't know _what _to say right now, Dick! I'm not sure if even an 'I'm sorry' is gonna cut it this time!"

Kneeling by Roy's bedside, Oliver Queen puts his head on the edge & cries. Dinah goes to his side & lifts his head to meet him eye-to-eye.

"Oliver", she says softly with a sympathetic face. "Even if you _hadn't _fired your arrows at Godzilla, he would've no doubt killed us last night. You merely acted on instinct. It _was _a deadly tactic, yes, but one of us _had _to do something. Truth be told, I'm very sure Roy would've done the same thing if you hadn't. So please don't blame yourself for what happened to him. Okay?"

Dinah gave him a smile that shone as bright as day, & whenever Oliver sees those pretty whites in her mouth, he couldn't resist doing the same in response.

"Thanks Dinah", he says, meaning it. "I suppose you _are _right about that part. After all, I trained Roy to be almost as stubborn as _I _am."

That enticed a chuckle from his wife.

"And Oliver, neither Donna nor I blame you for Roy's condition", Nightwing said with Donna shaking her head in agreement. "Nor would we ever."

"I guess Bruce also taught you good manners along with all of those fancy moves, huh Junior?", Oliver joked.

Dick smiled.

"No Ollie…_that _part is all me!"

Now it's everyone who lets out a chuckle until Batman entered the room.

"Everything good here?", the Dark Knight asks evenly.

"Yeah", Nightwing replied. "We were just seeing how Roy & Mari were holding up. I'm pleased to say that Red expects them to make a full recovery after plenty of rest."

"Good to know, Dick. Michael has just arrived with the file on Godzilla. He wants us to meet in the main hall."

"Give us a minute, & we're on our way."

Nodding, Batman exited the room.

"I gues the _one _consolation is that his daughter Lian isn't here to witness her daddy in his present condition", Green Arrow said. "That'd kill her for sure."

"Not to worry, Ollie", Donna said. "Before arriving here, I asked Cassandra to be with her until she went to school."

"And what of Kathy & Traya? How are _they _holding up?", Black Canary asked, turning to Red Tornado.

"After spending the night here, they 'ported back home in New York", Red Tornado said. "I am happy say they are both doing fine, although pretty much worried of the current situation."

"Who can blame them? Godzilla's more than just a dinosaur with _really _bad breath!", said Green Arrow, scowling.

"Come on, Ollie", Donna said smoothly to diffuse his anger. "Let's go meet with the rest. All the answers are awaiting for us there."

Nodding, Green Arrow & the others exit the Medical Bay.

A large round table was placed in the center of the main hall, surrounded by seats with the heroes' insignias stenciled on back of each. Members from both the Justice League & the Justice Society were on hand to attend. Those in the League consisted of Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash (Wally West), Black Lightning, Hawkgirl, & Green Lanterns Hal Jordan and John Stewart. The Justice society consisted of members Doctor Mid-Nite, Hawkman, Stargirl, Power Girl, Flash (Jay Garrick), Wildcat, Green Lantern (Alan Scott) & Mister Terrific, the latter of whom stands before the massive crowd of costumed heroes of past & present. Green Arrow & his merry little band of Red Tornado, Black Canary, Nightwing & Donna Troy now complete the roster as they all take their seats, with extra ones laid out for the Society members.

"Everyone, I want thank you all for coming", Michael began. "I know how rough this crisis has been for some of you, so I'll spare you the details other than that Roy & Mari are going to pull through in good time. And now, let's get started."

Mister Terrific pressed a button on the remote he held, & a large flat-screen monitor sank down from the wall until it was about ten feet from the floor.

"Naturally, you're all aware of the invasion between America & Japan that took place on the Marshall Islands in 1944, correct?", he asked the crowd as they all nodded.

"I thought so", he went on. "However, there may be something most of you were _not _aware of at that time. Please focus your attention now to the screen."

Pressing another button, the screen comes to life & reveals an ancient photo of a bipedal dinosaur, brownish in color with four clawed fingers on each hand. It appeared to be the size of a Tyrannosaurus, if not slightly larger than one full-grown.

"You mean to say _that's _Godzilla?", asked Stargirl. "He doesn't look like much to me."

"Not in _this _photo, anyway", Michael says. "This is a photo taken by some of the Japanese soldiers stationed there in 1944. During the struggle between their forces on the island, this dinosaur appeared & attacked mainly the American soldiers until guns from one of the battleships gravely wounded it, forcing it to retreat but not before killing those on the beach in savage fury."

"But Michael, if American battleships shot & wounded that dinosaur with its heavy guns, shouldn't it have died shortly after?", asked Power Girl.

"That's exactly what the Japanese soldiers themselves thought, Karen. At that time, no one was aware of the great threat it would've become a decade later. During the President's speech yesterday, he mentioned the incident of the Lucky Dragon 5 fishing vessel as you've all heard, so I won't go into detail on that. But what no one at the time knew that when the United States dropped another atomic bomb on Bikini Atoll near the Marshall Islands on March 1, 1954 during a testing, this very same dinosaur…" Michael points to the picture on screen. "was in the vicinity & exposed to the radiation, absorbing massive amounts of it, if not all. This…was the result."

Pressing a different button, the picture now showed a black & white photo of Godzilla, but in a slightly different posture from what Superman, Wonder Woman & Green Lantern fought the other night. A chorus of murmurs occurred in the crowd, staring at the photo of Godzilla with a broader head & dorsal spines that weren't so large on his back even in the middle. In this photo, Godzilla stood more upright & seemed to be more bulkier. He looked to be more of a horror figure than Bela Lugosi's portrayal of Count Dracula, as it certainly had a most gothic feel to it.

Mister Terrific continued his report.

"In the summertime of 1954, Japan had a series of numerous ship disasters, one right after another. To investigate their cause, a research team was sent to Odo Island, a place that was close to where the disasters happened. Famed Archaeologist Kyohei Yamane & his team had first seen Godzilla on that island in August that year before heading back to Japan to review his findings, one of which included a trilobite, a species of aquatic life long thought to be extinct. It was he who speculated that Godzilla was a highly radioactive creature after absorbing the radiation from the bomb that spawned him."

Activating a black & white film without sound, it showed Godzilla causing destruction in Japan's capital city.

"On the nights of November 3rd & 4th, Godzilla raided Tokyo with the force of either a hurricane or earthquake. Many famous landmarks were destroyed in an instant, including the Diet Building. The Japanese Self-Defense Forces used every man & machine they could, but nothing in their arsenal could even slow down Godzilla's rampage-tanks, jets, rockets, machine-gun fire, all of it was rendered useless. Even an erected barrier with 50,000 volts of electricity coursing through it hardly fazed him. His run through Tokyo caused billions of yen in damages, as well as thousands dead & dying. Many succumbed to radiation sickness, not unlike that from an atomic bomb."

"Watching this film, it seems like it was similar to the raid America did on that same city during World War II, doesn't it?", Hawkgirl wondered with dread.

"Indeed it does, Kendra. Godzilla, you might say, is the epitome of the very weapon the United States used on Hiroshima & Nagasaki in 1945. Many say he's _just _as destructive as the atomic bomb, & it wouldn't be an exaggeration to believe it of him."

"I suppose that's why both you & Batman had those of us who encountered Godzilla inoculated straight away", John Stewart said, getting nods from both aforementioned heroes.

"Neither of us could take the chance", Batman said. "Even Clark agreed to get treatment, as there's no way to know what radiation would do to his Kryptonian physiology after getting hit by his heat ray."

"And _I_ wasn't about to take the chance to find out any more than the others who fought him", Superman grimly added.

"_Was _Godzilla finally stopped? And if so, how was it done?", Donna Troy asked.

"There was a scientist", Mister terrific went on. "He went by the name Daisuke Serizawa. He was a top scientist in his field, & his specialty was in the element of oxygen. But during the course of one of his experiments, he created-unintentionally, of course-a device that had the power to remove all oxygen from the water. He had called it, appropriately enough, the Oxygen Destroyer. Serizawa was _very _reluctant to use his device, & for very good reason: only a mere _spoonful _of his formula could turn the entire Tokyo Bay into a graveyard. Because of this, he had agreed to use his device for the first & last time, which I'll explain why shortly. Once they found Godzilla's location, Serizawa & a salvage ship captain named Hideto Ogata dove to the bottom of Tokyo Bay in suits to activate the device & kill Godzilla. In the end, only Ogata surfaced & Godzilla, helpless in the Oxygen Destroyer's power, fell to the bottom of the bay & was reduced to nothing more than a skeleton."

"So Serizawa died too, huh? Did Godzilla kill him?", asked Black Lightning.

"I'm afraid not, Jeff", Michael says, shaking his head. "Serizawa killed _himself_."

That got many surprised looks & gasps from some of the heroes in the room.

"Unbelieveable! He committed suicide? Why?", Wally asked.

"Remember when I said that Serizawa was extremely reluctant to use his device?", Mister Terrific says. "The man _never _intended to use it as a weapon, let alone _make _it in the first place. He explained that it contained more power than an atomic bomb. He also feared that should he ever be caught by evil people, they would force him to make his device & cause untold death & destruction far worse than Godzilla ever could. That's why he severed his oxygen line & died with Godzilla at the bottom of Tokyo Bay."

"To make sure his invention would never fall into the wrong hands", Nightwing said with all of them nodding. "I take it he burned all his notes of it as well?"

"Very good, Dick. That's _exactly _what Serizawa did, just before embarking on his fateful journey."

"A sad but most noble sacrifice of the man", Diana said. "Then again, courage does come in many forms."

"I guess this Serizawa guy knew it was for the best to give his life that time", Wildcat said. "I couldn't even _begin _to imagine someone such as Intergang or even Kobra with that kind of doomsday device in their hands!"

"Or worse yet, Ra's al Ghul", Batman said grimly. "Knowing him, he wouldn't hesitate to unleash the Oxygen Destroyer's contents & kill every living soul on the planet."

"Like Diana said, his sacrifice was noble in all aspects", Stargirl said. "It's no different than when she, Clark, Oliver & others gave _their _lives for the greater good. Am I right?"

"Right as rain, Courtney", Diana praised her with a grin, her hands on her shoulders.

"There's still one thing I don't get with this", John Stewart brings up.

"What's that, John?", wondered Mister Terrific.

"Just this, Michael. Not that I'm accusing or blaming anyone for it, but…why didn't the Justice Society go to Tokyo & put a stop to Godzilla's rampage then?"

The original Justice Society members unleashed a heavy sigh as Alan Scott explains.

"Because at that point in time, we were officially retired, only three years before Godzilla's attack in Japan. The Un-American Activities Committee felt that we were inspiring communism due to the fact that we wore masks & demanded we remove them for the world to see. We, of course, refused to do so, & that act forced us to go into retirement. When we received word about Godzilla's rampage in Tokyo, all we could do was let it happen, much to our regret. Believe me, John, not a day goes by that we don't wish we _could've _gone & prevented it."

Both original _and _current members of the Justice Society bow their heads in sorrow.

"Then again, we can't be everywhere at once, let alone save every_one_, even if you _can _run at incredible velocities", Jay Garrick said with sorrow as Wally nods.

"Well, isn't that just _peachy!_", Green Arrow fumed as all eyes turn to him.

"Ollie?", Black Canary says with worry.

"Come on, Oliver. It's not _their _fault that they didn't stop Godzilla when…", Power Girl started to say before Oliver Queen cut her off.

"It isn't _that_, Karen! It's the _other_ people!"

"Huh?"

"Those damn fools who dropped the atomic bomb in the first place! Yes, we needed to stop the Japanese during World War II since they're the ones who got us involved in it when they attacked Pearl Harbor, don't get me wrong! It's all those damn atomic bomb _testings _after the war that's got me so riled up! Test after test, they drop the bomb & ruin the environment even further than it already is! And then, in 1954, they gave birth to their greatest nightmare-one even _we _couldn't defeat, & now it's running rampant in Metropolis!" Green Arrow gets up from his chair & flings it across the room in contempt. "_Goddamn it_ all…_when is it gonna END?_"

Black Canary, Hal Jordan & Wildcat all surround Green Arrow to calm him down.

"Ollie, please!", Dinah pleads.

"Come on, Ollie!", Hal Jordan says. "We're _all _uneasy with the whole notion, believe me, but throwing a tantrum like this _isn't _going to get us anywhere!"

"Oh really, Hal?", Oliver snapped. "_Who _was it that went mad with grief when his home was destroyed & almost killed the universe just so he can reclaim what he'd lost? _HUH?_"

Hal Jordan was taken aback by Oliver's retort & stepped away.

"That's a _cheap shot_, Ollie!", he said, stunned.

"It's _true_, isn't it?"

"Oliver!", Donna said as she & Nightwing step in front of him. When she talks, it's in a compassionate tone. "Listen, please: Dick & myself are just as uneasy & angry about what happened to Roy as you are. But please don't let it make you reckless & brash. He's as much a part of us as he is to you, having served with us since our Teen Titans days."

"It'd be no different if it were Tim Drake or even _me_, Oliver", Nightwing adds. "Bruce wouldn't be any more happy than you are, but he'd never get temperamental & do something crazy. Just as Bruce taught me, you taught Roy to be cool in even the most dire circumstances. Will you now do that for _him _as he would for you?"

Dick Grayson's words must've had a profound effect on Green Arrow, because he ceased being sore & loosened enough for Black Canary & Wildcat to release their hold on him.

"You okay, son?", Ted grant asked gently.

"Yeah Ted, I…", Oliver statred to say, now staring at Hal Jordan. "Hal, about what I said before…it _was _a cheap shot. I didn't mean to…"

Hal took Oliver's hand & shook it with a smile.

"It's forgotten, Ollie", he says. "And I think I speak for everybody here when I say that we're good."

"Thanks Hal. You really _are _the best!"

That produced grins from most everyone in the room. Even after losing Coast City when Mongul & the Cyborg Superman bombed it to hell & going mad with grief, Hal Jordan still had friends who believed in him, especially when he became the host to the spiritual being known as the Spectre, who was once a member of the Justice Society when Jim Corrigan was its human host. Even Batman, who had highest doubts about him, had re-gained Jordan's trust when Hal had Bruce meet his long-dead parents, Thomas & Martha Wayne, during an invasion by the Trans, a race of malevolent extradimensional beings who once tried to conquer Earth by invading the subconsciousness of their victims. Were it not for the combined might of the JLA _and _Hal Jordan, the planet would've been lost.

Batman will never forget what Jordan almost did when he became the villainous Parallax, but has accepted his good deeds as the Spectre & as a revived Green Lantern, even if he _does _dislike the man somewhat as being one of the few who wasn't afraid of him.

"Thanks Ollie", Jordan says, letting go of his hand. "Why don't you go & see Roy again while we assist in the evacuation of Metropolis?"

"Sounds good, Hal", Green Arrow says, turning to the crowd. "You folks'll be fine without little ol' me?"

Most chuckled in response.

"Go ahead, Queen", said Hawkman. "We'll do okay."

"Thanks everyone. Oh, by the way, something's been troubling me."

"What might _that_ be?", asked Doctor Mid-Nite.

"I wonder if Godzilla's sudden appearance will put the kibosh on Dr. Marna Bowman's idea of banning nuclear energy & weapons from the planet. I almost _forgot _about that since that big lizard showed up!"

"Now that you mentioned it, Oliver, that _is _a very good question", Superman said. "Even if there's been no mentioning of it on the news, I'd better go & see Dr. Bowman about that."

"Let me accompany you, Clark", Diana said. "Since we're both representing her notion, I feel we owe it to her, & I'd hate to see all of our involvement go to waste due to this crisis."

"I think _I'll _join you two as well, Diana", Batman says, walking up to the pair.

"_You_, Bruce?", Kal-El wondered. "But why?"

"Let's just say I'm…anxious to meet the leader of the free world."

"He's _not _Lex Luthor, Bruce. Why whould you have any suspicions about…"

"I never said I had suspicions of Barrack Obama, Clark. I just believed it was time, that's all. But _not _in the way you may think."

Superman & Wonder Woman stare at each other for a moment to contemplate what the Dark Knight was referring to, & then it hit them.

"Ahh, we get it now", Clark says with a smile.

"Yes. Let us depart", Diana says, turning to Mister Terrific. "Michael, the rest of you…"

"You three go ahead, Diana. We'll go & assist in the evac", he says.

"May the Gods be with you all", Diana says as she, Clark & Bruce start heading for the exit as Green Arrow heads back to the Medical room. Turning off the screen, Michael addresses the rest.

"All right, people. Let's move like we got a purpose!"

That said, the remaining members of the Justice League & Society scramble.

_Metropolis, the Centennial Hotel, 10:00 a.m.:_

For two whole hours, those in the United States Army were assisting the citizens in getting them out of the Big Apricot & shipped off to Queensland Park, Park Ridge & Bakerline as per the President's orders hours ago. Bridges that were usually jammed with automobiles were now packed with personell fleeing the city in foot, carrying personal belongings & loved ones. Some were taken across by army trucks, others by boats that took them across Hob's River. Even the Justice League & Society were lending their share of help, with the Green Lanterns creating large platforms to take people over & both Flashes carrying those who were disabled & cannot walk on their own power, for example. It was a lot of work for all, even with the heroes' abilities making good progress, as Metropolis is a very large city. Maybe not as big as Tokyo per se, but it was no Smallville, Kansas either.

Despite the overcrowding in a lot of areas, everything was going smoothly.

The same could _not _be said about the conversation going currently going on with President Barrack Obama, Dr. Marna Bowman & General Kenneth Samuels, the latter of which is a face on Obama's vidphone in his & Michelle's guarded suite. General Samuels was like a rock in appearance, his face seeming to _be _carved from stone with a thin mustache & goatee surrounding his lip & chin. His brown hair was short-cropped, & his suit was adorned with medals up the wazoo. As Barrack & Marna consult with Samuels, Michelle & their four black-suited guards stand in the foreground.

"In heaven's name, General, are you _out of your mind?_", Barrack bellowed angrily.

"Not since _I _last checked, Mr. President!", Samuels retorted. "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't question my sanity again, sir!"

"When anyone brings up what _you're _suggesting, General, I'll question the sanity of that person as I damn well see _fit_! What you _are_ suggesting could not only wipe out the city, but ruin our _country_! The economy is bad enough as it is! Should you actually go through with your plan, it could very well plunge it into utter _chaos_!"

"Mr. President, my job is to protect our country from any & all perceived threats to it, & Godzilla is clearly _no exception!_ Don't forget, sir: I take my orders from the Pentagon itself!"

"Which, in turn, takes orders from _me_! No dice, General-I _never _authorized this sort of action against an enemy like Godzilla on U.S. soil, & I never _will_!"

"Sir, you have _no _idea just how dangerous Godzilla _is_! Believe me, I've viewed pictures & seen old newsreels of his reign of destruction in Tokyo back in 1954, & then some! My idea of attack on his person could very well rid us of him for good!"

Now it was Marna Bowman who stepped in.

"By launching _nuclear missiles _at him?", she bellowed. "Oh yeah, General…that's _really _brilliant military strategy! Did you even consider the consequences of that particular action?"

"I'm solidly confident that all of Metropolis will be completely evacuated before those weapons get launched, Dr. Bowman!", Samuels persisted.

"That's not the _point!_ This goes against everything I've been working for even before the loss of the Garuda-Yoshi over a month ago! And now you're saying they need to be used for the good of the people? That's like somebody whose strongly against firearms actually _using _them! Besides, if you _do _use nukes in Metropolis, you'll unleash a massive shockwave that will tear it _and _the people outside the city apart! And if the shockwave _doesn't _kill them, the radiation _will_!"

"Dr. Bowman, I can sympathize with your position. Believe me, I can. And I'd be lying to you if I said I'm _enjoying_ the idea of using nuclear weapons on Godzilla. I'm _not_, but we don't have a _choice_! Here in the United States Armed Services, we _do not _allow monsters like Godzilla to just stroll by & destroy our major metropolitan areas! I've been assigned by the Pentagon to do whatever is necessary to get rid of Godzilla, & that's _precisely _what I intend to do! And unless either of you have a _better _idea on how to dispatch that overgrown lizard, I can't be bothered by trivial things!"

President Obama takes the reins back again.

"As a matter of fact, General…_I do!_", he says, plain & simple.

"You mean the Justice League?", Samuels says with a sour look.

"Who else?"

"Those long underwear-wearing yahoos got their asses _handed _to them by Godzilla! Even _Superman _was stomped badly, & it was_ he_ who admitted defeat at his hands! Placing our faith in them is even worse than what mass destruction either Godzilla _or _nuclear weapons could bring!"

"General, those 'yahoos' have _saved_ this planet more times than any of us dare to count! When was the last time _you _defeated giant alien starfish, planet-sized weapons, or martians that once conquered Earth eons ago? At least Superman was brave enough to accept & _admit _that he & several of his friends were beaten by Godzilla just the other night, & that's more than what _most _men would do! For all his godlike power, Superman is not a egotist! If he says that he & his friends won't let us down, I'm _more_ than inclined to believe it, as do the majority of the people! I'm sure even you remember when Superman gave his _life _to save Metropolis from Doomsday's rampage that first time?"

"Of _course _I do, Mr. President, & even I'll confess that _that _took guts to do! But surely you can't mean…"

"Then _that _should tell you something! My terms stand, General: Superman & the Justice League _and _the Justice Society remain! Of course you can have your forces on standby-I'd be all but foolish to tell you _not _to-but _they _get first crack at him! Their defeat by Godzilla's hands the other night was merely just the first round, that's all!"

"Maybe, but don't forget, sir-you can get _knocked out _in the first round! Just ask anybody who's ever gone up against Mike Tyson in the ring! _They'll _tell you!"

"Duly noted, General, but my order still stands! And that _very_ clearly means one thing: _no nukes!_"

General Samuels & Barrack Obama stare at each other for several moments before the former speaks to finish off their little chat.

"Very well then, Mr. President! I see you've made up your mind on your decision! While I _will _have my troops on standby, the Justice League & Society get first crack at Godzilla should he reappear in Metropolis! But I also wish to put in _my _two cents: if by any chance those two teams fail in subduing Godzilla, it will then become _my _ballgame, & it's one I do _not _intend to lose! Samuels out!"

The vidphone goes black, severing communication between both parties. Barrack Obama & Marna Bowman stand in silence until the latter breaks it.

"You don't _really _believe General Samuels would use nuclear weapons if it comes to that, do you, Mr. President?", she asks worriedly. "I mean, the man is hard-headed about this conflict & all, but to use _nukes _on an enemy like Godzilla just because of the danger he represents…isn't that what we call overkill, sir?"

Before Obama could answer her, a knock on the door turns all heads towards it & Obama calls for whoever it is to enter. A young secretary opens the door slightly & puts her head inside.

"Forgive the intrusion, Mr. President, but Wonder Woman is here with four guests", she says. "They wish to see you, sir."

"Send them in. Thank you, Mary", Obama says as his secretary nods & disappears. Taking her place is the Amazon Princess, followed by four new faces but were all too familiar to Barrack & company. Seeing the quartet put grins on the faces of the Obamas & Marna Bowman.

"Hello again, Diana", Michelle says, taking her hands in warm greetings.

"Greetings again to you & your husband, Michelle", Diana says. "As you can see, I have brought along some good friends of mine. They should be recognized to you, I take it?"

"Yes indeed! Lois Lane, Clark Kent & young Jimmy Olsen of the Daily Planet! I've read a good portion of the articles your paper runs! Very informative, & great pictures to go with them!"

Lois, Clark & Jimmy all smile their biggest, receiving the highest praise from anyone.

"And do my eyes deceive me?", Barrack says, grinning. "Could you _possibly _be Playboy Billionaire Bruce Wayne, Gotham City's answer to Manhattan's Donald Trump?"

"Last I checked", Bruce says, all but dashing in his black tux & shoes in comparison to Kent's blue suit, Lois' red dress & Olsen's brown pants & coat. The men shake hands. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. President. Your campaign against Hillary Rodham Clinton is _still _making headlines. I can't _begin _to recall when elections were that much of a competition last…aside of course from the presidential elections with Lex Luthor, that is."

"Of course, Mr. Wayne", Barrack says, releasing his hand before getting serious. "But I'm pretty sure that this isn't a social visit for the five of you, am I right?"

"You guessed correctly, Mr. President", Wonder Woman says. "My friends have some issues they'd like to discuss with you & Dr. Bowman."

"And one of the questions would be this", Lois says, her tape recorder at the ready. "Dr. Marna Bowman, because of the sudden & unexpected arrival of Godzilla here in Metropolis, would that put something of a cramp in your plan to scrap nuclear weapons & banishment of all atomic/nuclear energy?"

"I'm not sure exactly how to answer that, Miss Lane", Marna said, speaking right into her recorder. "But I am surmising that it will definitely be postponed for the time being…at least that is, until Godzilla has been dealt with. I am _also _hoping that all my hard work & endeavors won't be all for naught. As I've been explaining to the President, I've been planning something like this even longer before the Garuda-Yoshi incident occurred. That unfortunate disaster only made me put my idea into more demanding fruition, but sadly, this operation is now in the hands of the military & those of the Justice League & Society, making me something of a liability. So for the foreseeable future, we'll need to wait & see what occurs until after Godzilla's interference has been dealt with."

"But you still don't see a permanent cancellation of it?"

"Not that _I _can tell, Miss Lane."

"Thank you very much, Dr. Bowman", Lois concluded, stopping her recorder & placing it back in her purse.

"I myself have something to bring to the table", Clark Kent said, digging into his pocket & taking out a disc in a case & handing it to Barrack.

"And what's _that_, Mr. Kent?", Barrack wondered.

"Since Godzilla's arrival here on our shores, I've pulled some old files on him & gathered whatever information I could about him. He's _much _more of a danger than one might think, sir, other than he's capable of causing mass destruction, & once you view the contents on here, you'll get a better understanding of him & what to expect."

"So you're a detective now, Mr. Kent?", Barrack says with a playful smirk, taking the disc from Clark's hand.

"Call it investigative journalism, sir. I _did _attend & study at the University here in the city."

"Pretty good place, huh?"

"The _best_, Mr. President!"

Both men share a grin of triumph.

"I, too, have something to offer, Mr. President-to you _and _Dr. Bowman", Bruce says. "As you may know, Wayne Enterprises has vast resources & connections worldwide, & I'd be _more _than happy to…"

"No, Mr. Wayne, _please _don't trouble yourself on my account", Marna says, interrupting him politely. "I have more than enough of my own, & I couldn't possibly have you waste yours just for me, in spite of how noble your intentions are."

"It's no trouble at all, Dr. Bowman. My company has helped countless causes throughout the years, & yours is one of the most selfless acts for humanity I've ever witnessed. I'd _really _like to assist in any way I can."

The room was silent as Marna appeared to be in thought for several seconds before she gives her answer.

"Tell you what, Mr. Wayne: let's get through this crisis with Godzilla first & _then _we'll negotiate on your offer. Deal?"

"Fair enough", Bruce says, his answer immediate. "Mr. President, we need to be going now, but we hope to meet again in the near future. In the meantime, if there's anything else that my friends & I can do for you & Mrs. Obama…"

"Either Michelle or myself will definitely let you know, Mr. Wayne", Barrack says. "On all of our behalf, we thank you five for stopping by. How about some for the Planet?"

Barrack holds out his hand for Bruce Wayne to shake, which he does with a grin. Jimmy Olsen takes his camera out & snaps the photo of them, followed by one of Clark & Barrack doing the same, concluding with the ladies doing so.

"Wait'll Mr. White gets a load of _these_, Lois!", Jimmy said excitedly.

"I can hardly wait to see the reaction on his face, Jimmy!", Lois says as the group heads for the door. "The Planet will be covering the situation, Mr. President. Perry White _insisted _on it!"

"I thought as much, Miss Lane!", Obama said. "That's why I allowed them permission to stay in Metropolis! It's important to have this reported to the world! All I ask that you folks be careful in doing so!"

"Always are, Mr. President!", Clark says.

"I must take my leave as well, Mr. President", Marna said, catching up with Diana & the others. "There are some things _I _need to take care of-things that can't be put off."

"I understand, Dr. Bowman", Barrack said. "Godspeed to you all."

"Thank you, Mr. President", Diana says, closing the door behind her. "I guess this will be farewell, Dr. Bowman. I must offer you my sincerest apologies for your plan of nuclear weapon banishment being railroaded & pushed aside hastily."

"None are necessary, Diana", Marna said. "No one could've predicted Godzilla suddenly appearing in Metropolis for any reason. We can only hope the situation is dealt with in the best scenario possible. I'll see you all later."

"Jimmy, why don't you head down to the Planet & get those photos developed? I'll catch up with you later after I go over a few things with Clark", Lois says.

"No problem, Miss Lane. I'll take the elevator with Dr. Bowman if she'd like", Jimmy says.

"That would be fine, young man", Marna says, & both she & Olsen head for the nearest elevator as Jimmy presses the 'down' button. In ten seconds a pair of doors slide open & Jimmy & Marna enter as the doors close. Walking down an empty hallway, the remaining four-Diana, Clark, Bruce & Lois-share their thoughts.

"So Clark, I gather you picked up everything that was said in the President's room prior to our arrival?", Lois asks.

"Every last bit of it, Lois", Clark assures her. "My ears don't miss much of anything. It would seem that General Samuels is very serious in using nukes to rid the planet of Godzilla."

"I can't believe that Samuels would even _suggest _such a thing! Even Luthor wouldn't be so drastic as to nuke an entire city to be rid of an enemy like Godzilla, & believe me, _that's _saying something!"

"Unfortunately, Lois, people like Samuels are always eager to take matters into their own hands whenever they see fit", Diana says. "And it's no exaggeration to say that they tend to make a difficult situation worse when they do."

"All the more reason for you, Clark & the others to make sure that Godzilla _is _defeated by your hands, Diana", said Bruce. "Much as it pains me to say it, the military has the constitutional right to do what they deem necessary to protect this country, & at times, the planet. So while the General may be thinking of overkill by suggesting nukes, the man is still operating within the constitution."

"Bruce, I know you're in the right about these things as usual, but _no one _is using nuclear weapons in _my _city…_period!_", Clark said firmly. "I don't care _what _the reason might be!"

"Then I suggest you shake a leg, Clark. Time may be something you & the others won't have too much of. I'll be heading back to Gotham: I've got some leads I need to get back on, & besides, Godzilla's more in _your _league than he is in mine. I'll be in touch. Good luck."

"Thank you, Bruce", Diana said, turning to Clark. "Shall we?"

Pulling his shirt open to reveal the red 'S' on his chest, Clark nods.

"Let's go, Diana", he says, turning to Lois. "I'll see you soon."

"Please be careful, Smallville", Lois says with concern.

That said, Superman & Wonder Woman exited the hotel through an open window as Lois & Bruce watch them go before going their own way.

Once they got down to street level, Jimmy Olsen waved goodbye to Marna Bowman as he headed off for the Daily Planet while she went in the other direction, ignoring & getting past the crowds of people all leaving the city. Going into the pocket of her winter coat, she takes out her cell phone & dials a number. After just one ring, a voice spoke.

"Yes?", it said.

"It's me, Marna", she replied. "Tell me: just how close are we to completion?"

"We're just about ready. It'll be finished indefinitely in simply a matter of hours from now. Once it is, we'll have the means to defeat Godzilla once & for all when he shows himself again."

"Splendid. Metropolis should be fully evacuated by nightfall tonight or shortly after with the Justice League & Society assisting the Army. We both know what we have to do, so let's not blow this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity."

"Don't worry, Marna: the next time Godzilla shows himself will be the _last_."

"Excellent. You know where to meet me. Marna out."

Marna folds her cell phone & pockets it. Continuing down the street, she allows herself a smile on her face.

_Soon, very soon…justice _will _be served_, she thought with glee.

She smiled all the way to her destination.

**CHAPTER VI**

_December 10__th__, Metropolis, 10:00 p.m.:_

Only two days ago, the streets of Metropolis were cleared shortly after nightfall, thanks to no small part in the combined forces of the United States Army & the Justice League & Society. Once the city was cleared of most non-essential personell, attack vehicles ranging from M1 Abrams & M3 Bradley tanks to M270 Multiple Launch Rocket Systems to aircraft ranging from AH-64 Apaches to UH-60 Black Hawks armed with powerful missiles, were resting on the ground & hovering in the air above the Big Apricot. The Justice League & Society had their own numbers out in force, with Superman calling the shots. On the ground were both of the Flashes, Black Lightning, Black Canary, Atom-Smasher, Stargirl & Red Tornado. The air above was quite the traffic jam, aside from the attack choppers & Superman occupying it: Wonder Woman, Green Lanterns Hal Jordan, John Stewart _and _Alan Scott, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Power Girl & Captain Marvel filling out the roster. Even the city's own S.C.U. (Special Crimes Unit) led by Captain Maggie Sawyer & Dan Turpin have been called to action with their own equipment.

For two whole days & nights, there was neither a peep nor a sighting from Godzilla as a new light sprinkle of a snowfall started occurring over Metropolis but hardly doing any kind of accumulation. The city was still lit as usual, with all the Christmas lights shining bright like they do every year in December. Unfortunately, the citizens can currently only view the radiant beauty of them from across Hob's River at both sides of the city, having been stationed at heated camps & allowed to remain in homes thanks to kindly neighbors in Queensland Park, Bakerline & Park Ridge. It was a somber & melancholy moment for them: here it was, Christmastime, the jolliest holiday out of all those in the entire year, & they can't even enjoy it all due to Godzilla's sudden appearance. Even the soldiers in the U.S. Army & members of the League & Society stationed in the city are not immune to the dreaded feeling; the same went for those remaining in the Daily Planet building, which included Perry White, Lois Lane, Jimmy Olsen & several others whom the President has allowed to stay & cover the story as all good reporters/photographers do. Both Barrack & Michelle have taken refuge in the Planet, feeling their suite at the Centennial Hotel wasn't safe enough for them when (or _if_) Godzilla should reappear.

For just about all involved, that possibility was high.

_Twas two weeks before Christmas & all through the city, not a creature was stirring…man, what a pity!_, Lois though grimly as she stared out the window of a virtually empty city while her super-powered husband & his friends hover around searching for their dinosaurian enemy.

Obama's cell phone rings, & the President takes it out to answer it.

"Obama here", he says. "What is it, General? What? Where? I see. All right, I'm on my way! Stay where you are until I arrive, & don't touch anything! I mean it!"

Obama hangs up his cell phone & pockets it again.

"What is it, Mr. President? Something wrong?", asked Perry White.

"I need to head off, Mr. White", Obama said. "General Samuels has found something he needs me to see. I'm going to meet him now."

"Let someone go with you to cover the details, sir."

"Not at the moment. I need to see what it is first before I allow for it to be reported. Who knows? It could turn out to be absolutely nothing at all."

"Then at least ask Superman or any one of the other heroes to go with you, Mr. President", Jimmy Olsen says. "I can get him here in seconds with my…"

"Thank you very much, Jimmy, but no. Superman & his friends have their hands full as it is. All the protection I'll need on this are my four agents. I shouldn't be gone long."

"Not to worry, Mr. Olsen. _I'll _be going with him", Michelle Obama says, walking to her husband's side.

"Wait a minute, Michelle…", Barrack started to say before she cuts him off.

"Nothing doing, Mister! Whatever it is that General Samuels wants with you, _I'm _inclined to see for myself!"

"But I'm going to meet Samuels beneath the city in the _sewer _systems! Are you prepared to follow me through _there_?"

"I'm prepared to follow you into the very depths of _Hell_ if need be!"

Although Michelle spoke with a demanding voice, Barrack Obama can tell that she was still pleading to go with him. In this kind of situation, there was no way he could talk her out of it short of chaining her down or threatening her at gunpoint.

Barrack was about to do neither.

"All right, Michelle. You win. But I want you to stay close to me at _all times_. Can you do that for me?", he says. Michelle didn't hesitate to say 'yes' with a nod of her head.

"That's my girl", he says passionately before turning to his agents. "Let's go, gentlemen."

"Yes sir", they all said in unison, forming a tight square formation around the Obamas.

Watching them go, Lois Lane excuses herself to head for the ladies' room.

When she gets there, she takes out her cell phone & dials a number.

_City Harbor & Docks, 10:30 p.m.:_

Colonel Powell, dressed in his dark blue winter coat, stood at his post along with several of his troops armed with M-16 rifles & standard handguns in their holsters. With baited breath, they waited with tense patience, wondering what the outcome will be once the show gets going.

As one, Superman & Captain Marvel descend towards the Colonel with a slight 'whoosh'.

"Still no sign of Godzilla anywhere, Colonel", Captain Marvel says. "How are things on _your _end?"

"Same as you, Captain: quiet as a tomb", Powell replied. "Two days of watching out for a lizard that hasn't shown itself is beginning to make some of my people believe that Godzilla may _not _show up again, but deep inside I doubt it."

"I share with you on _that_, Colonel", Superman said until noticing something that he hadn't before. "By the way, do you know where General Samuels is? I thought that _he _was supposed to be in charge of running your people, & he's nowhere to be found."

"Truth be told, Superman, so did I. But the General told me that he had some 'important business' to take care of, so he left _me _in charge. Haven't heard from or seen the man since he gave me the order two days ago."

_More important matters than Godzilla?_, Superman thought, feeling something wrong with what Colonel Powell said. Captain Marvel felt the same way, & Kal-El could sense it. Dr. Marna Bowman said something similar the other day when he saw her as Clark Kent at the Centennial Hotel. What could be more important to _her _than her idea of nuclear weapons/energy banishment which she'd worked an arm & a leg for? And why would General Samuels suddenly go off in an instant, especially since he's more than a little gung-ho to get rid of Godzilla?

Those factors don't add up to the Kryptonian somehow, & needs to find out why without abandoning his post.

Luckily, he knows just who to get in touch with for that task.

"I see. Thank you, Colonel", he says at last, taking to the sky again with Captain Marvel at his side. Getting the info from Lois just before, Kal-El gets on his mini communicator in his ear & places a call of his own.

Soaring through the air with Hawkman, Hawkgirl kept a literal bird's eye view of the city, watching Hob's River like her namesake. Mace in hand, she, like Carter, is anxious to get her hands dirty with Godzilla, mostly for a more personal reason other than she enjoys the thrill of a fight.

_Ruin _my _Christmas date with Roy, will you?_, she thought angrily. _Oh, just you wait & see, Godzilla! Next time we meet, I'll show you what it's like to scorn a woman-especially if that woman should be ME!_

No sooner did Kendra think those words than when the water just 100 yards from Colonel Powell's position started churning & bubbling. Every hero in the vicinity was called over by the Man of Steel as the water now bursts apart to reveal Godzilla, the water to his waist, as he lets out his animalistic roar that echoes throughout Metropolis & gets heard even in Queensland Park on the opposite side.

_At last!_, Hawkgirl thought happily with a wicked grin.

_Beneath Metropolis:_

The sewer systems in the Big Apricot were very different from other types: instead of a volley of miniature rivers of filthy water running on the ground, there were tunnels that are round instead of squared as most are. They were similar to being in funnels, but made of metal rather than concrete, with countless wiring coursing through them behind lead-lined walls like blood veins. This makes it easier for workers to walk around & do maintenance work without having to put their feet in water that's been pissed in or other such foul materials.

But to walk on the surface of these sewers, you need the right set of shoes for it, something the Obamas are lacking in. Despite the setback, they manage to get across with their four guards keeping close-by in the same rectangle formation they were in when they left the Daily Planet building. Strolling down the tunnels for nearly fifteen minutes, Barrack was about to have second thoughts in joining up with General Samuels when said man appears from a turn in the tunnel, his M-16 rifle slung over his shoulder.

"General!", Barrack says with displeasure in his voice. "You'd better have a damn good reason for dragging me & my wife all the way down here!"

"With all due respect, sir, I only asked for _your _presence-not your spouse's!", Samuels says, ignoring the man's tone. "And I wouldn't _have _asked you down here if it weren't so damn important! If you'll just follow me this way…"

As Samuels leads the way, the Obamas follow him close as they make a turn & head down a tunnel that goes straight into a rounded room that was thirty feet in width & about twenty feet in height. But it was what had been _in _the room that caught the Obama's attention: a large oval-shaped metal object that was twelve feet high & ten feet wide. It had a few wires exposed, but completely sealed from what could be seen. Neither Barrack nor Michelle knew the décor of the sewer systems much at all, but the _could _tell that whatever it was _didn't_ belong there.

"What the hell _is _this thing, General?", Barrack asked.

"Something that shouldn't be here, Mr. President", Samuels said. "Having read whatever files I could on Godzilla, I discovered that he _feeds_ on nuclear energy. Therefore, I did a whole scan on Metropolis to see if there was anything nuclear in the city that he might be drawn to. As far as _I _could see, there isn't any. But then I detected _this _little deity a short time ago, & I was horrified to know that underneath that lead lining is enough nuclear energy to power Metropolis for well over a year. In short, Mr. President…_this _is the reason as to why Godzilla _came _here to Metropolis! He somehow must've sensed the nuclear energy within & arrived here to find & feast on it!"

"You mean to say that someone or a group of people went & _planted _this thing here to lure Godzilla to Metropolis?", Barrack says in displeasure.

"That could be, Mr. President! They must've first made the casing, & then placed the nuclear energy inside afterwards & wait for Godzilla to take the bait!"

"Bait? For _what _reason?", Michelle says.

"I don't know, my lady! But right now, I doubt that hardly matters!"

"I agree, General!", Barrack said. "Right now we need to go get in touch with the Justice League to safely remove this thing & get it-_and _Godzilla-out of the city before he levels it to its foundation in his search for it!"

"Oh, I don't think we'll be _doing _that!"

As soon as the voice spoke, the lights in the area went out as the Obamas called out each other's names while their four guards got into a defensive position, going for their guns.

_BLAM! BLAM!_

The next sound was that of thudding before everything became frozen as if encased in ice. Nothing moved or sounded for several seconds which felt like an eternity. Before they knew it, the lights came back on to reveal a horrible discovery: Michelle gasped as she sees all four of their bodyguards lying on the floor in puddles of their blood, a bullet hole in each of their heads. None of the dead agents could pull their firearms out of their holsters in time, & Barrack can tell that they were dead even before they hit the floor.

When the figure who shot dead their guards appears before them, the Obamas were all but stunned beyond words, their eyes going wide.

It was the _last _person they'd expect to commit such a heinous act.

"Dr. Bowman?", Michelle says in shock.

"Just _what _the hell do you think you're _doing_, Marna?", Barrack says, his shock wearing off. "Have you gone _insane?_"

Marna Bowman didn't say anything: she just stood there with her twin guns still smoking from the bullets she fired, pointing them at the President & First Lady with a scowl of contempt on her face.

The hows & whys could wait; Barrack Obama was all business again.

"General! Arrest her immediately!", he ordered.

But Samuels did nothing to do so.

"Dammit, General, as President of the United States, I am giving you a direct _order! _Now _do_ as I say or…"

_CA-CLICK!_

The sound of a rifle cocking made the Obamas turn in Samuel's direction. Neither could believe what they were seeing: General Samuels was aiming his rifle _at them!_

"Just like Marna said, Mr. President…I don't think we'll be _doing _that!", Samuels said, an evil grin on his face.

For the first time in their lives, Barrack & Michelle Obama were truly afraid, & they hold each other close as they stare at their abductors beneath the streets of Metropolis.

**CHAPTER VII**

_City Harbor & Docks:_

Even as Godzilla was heading towards shore, Superman had asked Colonel Powell to hold off on firing their weapons & withdraw, recalling the deal General Samuels made with President Obama about having him & the other heroes getting first crack at the Monster King. Powell did so, giving his men orders to do as the Man of Tomorrow suggested, pulling back as far as their heavy duty vehicles would allow them. All helicopters also gave space in the air as the heroes from the Justice League & Society who were present arrived as soon as they could, allowing for Godzilla's arrival to go unperturbed up to a certain point. When the saurian steps on shore, he makes his way through the streets like he did before, bringing heavy destruction in his path as debris rain down onto the pavement & shaking the city with each thunderous step he takes. It was more or less torture for the heroes-including Superman-to go watch & do nothing for the time being as the Monster King destroys buildings, but they knew that for one thing they were totally deserted, & that it was an inevitable outcome.

It didn't mean they had to _like _it, as the city has suffered massive devastation in the past, from enemies like Doomsday & Metallo. Each of them had the inner voice to go & forcefully get Godzilla out of Metropolis, but the _other _voice in their heads tells them to stay calm & follow the plan Superman laid out.

When Godzilla makes it to Centennial Park, that's when the plan goes into action as the Man of Steel calls it.

"Okay, you three are up!", Kal-El says, turning to a trio of army soldiers-two men & a female. All three nod as one of the men strips his uniform off to reveal a figure six feet & one inch in height, wearing sea green skintight pants, an orange shirt & gold bracelets & shoulder pads. Around his waist was a gold belt with the letter 'A' on it, & his hair was blonde with aqua blue eyes. He is Arthur Curry, but to the world at large, he is known as Aquaman, King of the Seven Seas.

And his two companions next to him weren't regular soldiers either: the 'clothing' of the other man & woman began to morph as one of them stood six feet & seven inches tall, dressed in a full-bodied blue suit with red markings, one of which formed an 'X' on his chest. A blue cape dangled from his shoulders, & his flesh was in the same hue of green as Aquaman's pants. His head was slightly pointed at the top, & his eyes were a deep crimson. The woman had formed a height of five feet & ten inches, dressed in a blue mini skirt, white shirt that also had a red 'X' on her chest, blue cape, green flesh & long red hair & eyes. They are the heroes known as J'onn J'onzz & M'gann M'orzz, but to the world they are called the Martian Manhunter of the Justice League & Miss Martian of the Teen Titans.

"Arthur! J'onn! M'gann!", said Wally, Jay Garrick & Red Tornado approach. "Supes never said anything about _you three _being here!"

"Forgive us, Wallace", J'onn said. "But Superman wanted as few people to know about our intervention as possible. He has his reasons for it."

"Let me guess: he wants you three to _speak _to Godzilla telepathically, correct?", Jay asks.

"Right you are, Mr. Garrick", M'gann says with a smile. "He wants us to try & end this conflict in as peaceful a manner as possible without it _becoming _a conflict & do more damage to Metropolis than what's already been done."

"If we can convince him to turn around & head back to the open sea, this battle will be won before it even starts", Aquaman says.

"A masterful plan. Let us provide you with space", Red Tornado says, putting his distance as Wally, Jay & the rest do the same. The three telepaths close their eyes & focused their energies on the center of Godzilla's sub consciousness. They go in as carefully & as slowly as possible, not wanting to get him riled up accidentally & cause him to go on an irate rampage. Godzilla can sense the tingly feeling in his mind, & it soothes him for the most part. He neither resists nor ignores its charm & gives in to it. Sensing that Godzilla is being put more at ease, Aquaman & the two martians probe deeper into his mind: once they get his complete trust, that's when they'll ask of him to return to sea, being cautious not to jump the gun too soon.

Everyone in the vicinity stays silent as the probing goes deeper & Godzilla feels calmness overwhelming him, feeling like a mother was cuddling her child after waking up from having a bad dream. It was very soothing to him, & a lot of his anger was dissipating. Arthur, J'onn & M'gann can feel the change in mood within Godzilla, & now they press onward to go for the gold.

Until it strikes them.

The intense pain hits their minds like someone stabbed them through their brains with a hot poker, going dead center. Aquaman & the two martians cry out in searing pain & start to fall to the ground until Wally catches Arthur in freefall, while Superman catches J'onn & M'gann. Godzilla gets that same pain in his head, & he as well cries out before wobbling into a building right across the street from the 1938 Sullivan-the building of Lois & Clark's apartment.

Making a deep crater in the building where he lands, Godzilla lies momentarily stunned & unmoving.

"Arthur!", cried Wally & Jay.

"J'onn! M'gann!", cried Superman & Captain Marvel, the latter of whom rushes to his aide & takes Miss Martian in his arms.

"What happened?", Superman asks.

Martian Manhunter answers weakly.

"Too much…radiation in his…mind & body. We sensed…in Godzilla that he has…always hated humanity for his…present condition & is taking his…anger out on them because of it…due to the atomic bomb."

"Even now, he can tell that humans did this to him. Is that it?", Captain Marvel asked.

"Yes. The pain of his…rebirth has passed it down to him on a…biological level. That's why he…is upset with the human race…since that day."

J'onn passes out & stays silent, while Arthur & M'gann do not move at all.

"Captain, get Arthur to Atlantis & hurry! I'll take J'onn & M'gann to the Watchtower for treatment!", Superman says, taking M'gann back in his arms.

"Got it, Superman!", Captain Marvel says, taking Aquaman in his own arms. Both heroes take to the air, going in opposite directions.

"I can't even _imagine _the pain those three must've felt, probing in Godzilla's mind like that!", Alan Scott said.

"But they _did _manage to halt him in his tracks at the very least!", John Stewart says. "Now all we need to do is lift him out of the city before he…"

It was wishful thinking: though Godzilla _was _hurt & knocked out from the three telepaths' mind probe, he was anything but out for the count. With a resilience & speed which belies his great size, Godzilla rises from his spot & bellows his animalistic roar in rage, shattering windows in closest proximity & having his sights on the heroes who stare at him from below & in the air.

"All right! _Now _we go with Plan B!", Hawkgirl says, raising her mace as Hawkman nods & does the same, charging Godzilla.

"You heard her! Let him have it!", Black Canary says, giving the heroes all the excuse they need.

It looks as if a conflict _was _going to happen after all.

Not that they _or _Godzilla had a _problem _with that.

_Beneath Metropolis:_

President Barrack Obama & First Lady Michelle were being held at gunpoint by General Samuels & Dr. Marna Bowman, the latter of whom had shot & killed all four of their black-suit bodyguards, who now lay dead on the floor of Metropolis' sewer systems at the feet of the people they were supposed to be protecting.

"General Samuels! Dr. Bowman! What's the _meaning _of this?", Michelle demanded.

Neither of them answered, but Barrack was able to piece some of it together.

"You two! It was _you two_ that set this…thing up here in the sewer, wasn't it?", he says. "Somehow you both managed to piece it together & smuggled in the nuclear material inside of it! You were _also_ the ones that lured Godzilla here to Metropolis with it, am I right?"

"Well, I guess we should give the man a cigar, but from what _I _hear, he gave up smoking a while back, didn't you?", Samuels says, keeping his M-16 aimed.

"So Marna…that whole eviction of nuclear energy & weapons was nothing but a _sham!_ It helped to disguise your _true _purpose..to lure Godzilla to this city…"

"So that we can finally _kill him!_", Marna said, her guns aimed. "Yes, Mr. President…it was all a big fat _lie_… to disguise the truth of my _real _intentions!"

"But in Heaven's name, Marna Bowman…_why _would you _do _all this?"

"For the simplest of reasons, Mr. President…revenge!"

The Obamas, Marna Bowman & General Samuels turned to where the voice originated from. Stepping out of the same passageway that Samuels led Barrack & Michelle were the heroes Batman, Wildcat & Green Arrow, the latter of whom was the one who spoke. Moving at a slow pace, the three costumed crime-fighters walked up to the Obamas as Marna & Samuels kept their guns trained on them throughout, never taking their eyes off.

"The lives lost from the Garuda-Yoshi", Batman started. "One of them was your husband, Jacob Bowman, the Captain on that ship. And _you_, General Samuels, one of the top scientists on that vessel was Reginald Donaldson, your Godfather. _That's _why you're so eager to use nuclear weapons against Godzilla."

"So, you're not just called the 'Dark Knight Detective' to fill that massive ego of yours, is it?", Samuels growled. "How long have you known all the details?"

"Long enough, Samuels."

"It doesn't matter anyhow! Because Marna & I also blame _you _people for their deaths!"

That retort actually took the three heroes by surprise.

"You're blaming _us?_ Whatever the hell _for?_", Green Arrow fumed.

"Yeah! _We _weren't the ones who sank that overgrown tugboat!", Wildcat said. "We didn't do _anything _to that ship!"

"Or _did_ anything to _prevent _Godzilla from sinking it!", Marna snapped as a tear rolled down one cheek. "How _could _you? How could you so-called 'heroes' just _let _everybody on that ship die at the hands of Godzilla like that? You're supposed to be _protecting _& keeping us _safe! _Instead, you all allowed more than three hundred people to a watery grave because of your lack of vigilance! And to think…I used to be _proud _of you people! How pathetic _is _that?"

"Hold on, little missy!", Green Arrow says. "First of all, we _never _'let' anyone die, & we sure as hell don't do it on purpose! Much to our regret, we can't get to every place or every_where _we're needed! Whoever wrote that old Disney song 'It's a small world' was all but exaggerating: it's a much bigger place than one might think, & even those who can run at the highest velocities couldn't _possibly _cover the whole planet! Just ask any of the Flashes or even big blue! Believe me, it's _not _our fault for being late sometimes!"

"Marna, Samuels, I can easily relate to what you're referring to", Batman says in a calm manner. "There are times when any of us in the Justice League _or _Society cannot get to everyone who needs a helping hand when it's most required. Even _I'm _appalled at the fact more than you realize. But Green Arrow _is _right: it _isn't _our fault whenever we arrive too late to save lives or prevent a catastrophe of epic proportions. Superman, unfortunately, couldn't save all those from Topeka, Kansas during the Imperiex War. _I _couldn't prevent numerous deaths during Gotham's Cataclysm that turned it into No Man's Land. But it isn't for lack of trying: we do what we can to help who we could, whether we're gifted with super-powers or not."

"Oh really, Batman?", Samuels scoffed. "Why not go try telling _that _to all those who were killed on 9/11? Or maybe you'd like to tell us that you couldn't prevent the deaths during Japan's massive earthquake in Fukushima because you were too busy playing goddamn paddy-cake with the Joker or duking it out with a certain bald-headed ex-President? You got any smart-mouth about _that?_"

Batman, Green Arrow & Wildcat all scowled but said nothing.

"Huh! We _thought _so!", Marna said. "All you people have become are long underweared _glory hounds_, seeking fame & fortune for your egos while the rest of us _suffer!_"

"Now _that's _a cheap shot!", Green Arrow barked. "And _totally _unfair, Marna!"

"It's _true_, isn't it?"

Green Arrow had gone silent, recalling the similar scenario he had with Green Lantern Hal Jordan only a few days ago about cheap shots; now Oliver Queen knows how it feels to be on the receiving end of a retort like that.

"Nothing to say _now_, have you?", Samuels says, his rifle still aimed. "Speaking of shots, unless you three _wish _to be where you stand, I suggest removing your weapons & tossing them aside! Do it quickly, or else Marna & I will blow the brains out of these two niggers where _they _stand!"

Barrack & Michelle hold each other closer, clearly afraid.

"Huh! A traitor to his country _and _a racist! You really _are _a piece of work, Samuels-both you _and _Marna!", Green Arrow growled.

"Arrow", Batman said evenly, removing his utility belt.

"Yeah yeah, I know the drill", the Emerald Archer grumbled, removing his quiver & bow & tossing it aside the same time Batman tossed his belt with a clang on the sewer's metal floor.

"How about _you_, pussy cat?", Samuels wondered.

"I ain't _got _no hidden weapons on _my_ person!", Wildcat says, showing his palms before he clenches them into fists. "Not that I _need _any to take care of two yahoos like you!"

"Just keep your distance & don't try anything funny!", Marna said. "Not unless you want to use up the _rest _of your nine lives-or their _one!_"

Wildcat scowled & gritted his teeth, but did as he was told.

"So what _now_, traitors?", Green Arrow fumed. "We gonna wait until Godzilla finds his dinner down here after he tears Metropolis apart?"

"In part, yes", Samuels said. "But the _real _show will start pretty soon!"

"What do you mean, General?", Obama asks with contempt. "What else do you & Marna have in store for this…"

That's when the realization hit both the Obamas & the three heroes at once, & it chilled their blood.

"No", Batman said.

"You _wouldn't!_", Green Arrow said.

"And we thought you two were insane _before!_", Wildcat said.

"Marna, Samuels, you _can't!_", Michelle pleads. "If those missiles strike…"

"That's _exactly _what they're going to do, Mrs. Obama!", Marna said, staring at the heroes. "And don't think you can warn your friends about the upcoming holocaust, heroes! Samuels & I made sure no outside communications can penetrate these walls in either direction!"

"And don't even _think _about bolting for the exit either!", Samuels adds. "You bolt, you get shot on sight _and _the President & the First Lady get shot as well! You go for your weapons, the same thing happens, & believe me, I'm a bonafide crackshot! So, we're all going to just sit tight & let the night's events play themselves out!"

Hardly have Batman, Green Arrow or even Wildcat felt so helpless in all their lives since putting on costumes & fighting injustice. But now that feeling hits them like a ton of bricks, & as long as the President & the First Lady are in direct line of fire, they dare not do anything to risk getting them killed by two people too stricken with personal grief to listen to reason.

All they really _can _do is sit tight.

Godzilla's roar, even muffled by the metal walls, can be felt & heard.

The battle has begun!

_Near Centennial Park:_

The two Hawks each took their first shot at Godzilla by slamming their maces with their fierce might into the saurian's face. While it had stung the Monster King greatly, it did not halt his rampage & he retaliated by firing his heat ray at the two, almost scorching them in mid-air. Following that up were all three Green Lanterns as they shot green beams at Godzilla, striking him hard in the chest. The Monster King gives the Emerald Crusaders the same message he had for the two Thanagarians before. Failing in that, both Wally West & Jay Garrick, along with Red Tornado, all gathered in a line & began swinging their arms at incredible speeds, creating highly powerful winds which were capable of uprooting the thickest trees & even turning them into splinters. Although Godzilla is able to still stand against the powerful gale, he still gets pushed backwards as his feet get scraped on the pavement & loose debris & even vehicles get thrown his way, smashing against his rough scaly hide & shattering to pieces. He was still going at a snail's pace, so Power Girl & Wonder Woman haul a large tanker truck above her head & prepare to throw it at Godzilla & ignite it, causing an explosion that will assist in the two Flashes & Red Tornado's wind gust & send him back further.

"On my mark, Diana!", Power Girl says over the gust. "Ready, set…"

But Godzilla does not give the two heroines the chance: lighting his rear dorsal spines, he shoots forth his heat ray that strikes the tanker above their heads & it explodes with a powerful blast, knocking Wonder Woman, Power Girl & several other heroes a great distance, including both Flashes & Red Tornado. The former two & the red humanoid machine weren't fortunate: both speeders smash against the side of a building & each get a leg broken as the cracking of bones can be heard even over Wally & Jay's cries of pain. Green Lantern Hal Jordan makes an ice cream scooper to gather the two fallen speedsters & get them away from the fight, seeing very clearly that they were out of it as he notices the right & left legs being twisted in a somewhat unnatural position.

"Boys, I fear those ligaments in your bones are all messed up!", Jordan says.

"Nothing some speed-healing can't take care of, Hal!", Wally said.

"But it'll take several hours to _get _them healed, Wally!", Jay said. "I'm afraid we're out of the fight until then, son!"

"How about Red?", Wally wondered.

"Dinah tells me he lost both his arms & legs up to the elbows & knees!", Hal said. "John Stewart's taking him away from the city to Park Ridge, which is where _I'm _taking you two until those legs are fully healed! No arguments!"

"You hear _us _complaining, son?", Jay asks sarcastically, forcing a smile from both Wally & Hal as well as himself.

"Just sit tight! We'll be there in no time!"

With John Stewart right behind with what remained of Red Tornado, Hal Jordan carries his passengers to his destination.

Once the Flashes & Red Tornado were taken to safety, Hawkman & Hawkgirl reintroduced themselves to Godzilla, as did Power Girl & Wonder Woman, followed by both Stargirl & Atom-Smasher, the latter of whom grows himself to an impressive 60 feet tall. Like a champion prize fighter, Atom-Smasher swings his massive fists at Godzilla's face on his left side, knocking out a tooth. Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Power Girl, Stargirl & Wonder Woman follow that attack up by striking with their maces, heat vision, solar energy blasts & good old-fashioned fisticuffs. The Monster King gets pummeled in his face, chest & sides. Even his tail is not spared any hits as the five heroes give what they have, causing Godzilla to grunt & roar out in anger & pain. Even if he's still smaller than Godzilla, Atom-Smasher delivers punch after powerful punch from his mighty fists to the saurian's face. Each blow causes streams of blood to fly out of the reptile's mouth, & his vision was starting to see stars. Enraged, Godzilla stops another right hook to his face with his hand & bites down on Atom-Smasher's shoulder with his mouth, sinking his teeth into his flesh. Atom-Smasher cries out in pain as Godzilla's teeth draws blood in each puncture, all the while ignoring the other four heroes who still strike at him. He suddenly lets go of his prey as Atom-Smasher gets dizzy from blood loss before getting struck hard in the chest by Godzilla's tail, doing a full 360 degrees as he sends the 60-foot-tall hero on red & blue crashing straight into a building & causing it to collapse onto him.

"Atom-Smasher!", Stargirl cried, firing another bolt of solar energy at Godzilla's chest in retaliation as Power Girl sears his side with her heat vision, with Wonder Woman & the two Hawks striking at him with fist & mace. Godzilla swats at them like they were flies with his two hands & tail, following that up with his heat ray, narrowly missing the ones hitting him.

That's when Diana sees something approaching them.

"Break off! Now!", she says as Stargirl, Power Girl, Hawkman & Hawkgirl do as she says. Godzilla readies to fire his heat ray again when he's suddenly attacked from the rear by three beams of green energy from the Green Lantern trio of Alan Scott & the returning Hal Jordan & John Stewart. With all their willpower, the three Lanterns shoved Godzilla down to the ground & had him land onto his stomach, pinning him down in what appeared to be a large straightjacket which also extended to his tail.

"I've been waiting for you both before we implemented this attack!", Alan Scott said. "How are Wally, Jay & John Smith holding up?"

"They'll be out of the main fight, but they're going to pull through!", John Stewart says. "We had to help realign Wally & Jay's legs & fit Red with an alternate power source to keep him going first! Sorry if we took too long!"

"On the contrary, John, you both came just in time!", Black Canary said via through their mini communicators in their ears. She now addresses the rest of the players. "_Now_, everybody! Hit Godzilla while he's grounded with all you've _got_! Don't hold _nothing _back!"

"You all heard the lady! _Let 'em have it!_", Black Lightning said, powering up his hands with pure electricity.

As one, the heroes launch at Godzilla in a blitzkrieg assault on his person: Black Lightning shoots forth his lightning from his hands; Black Canary emits her powerful 'Canary Cry' at full force; Power Girl fires her heat vision; Hawkgirl strikes Godzilla's head with her mace; her winged comrade Hawkman does the same with his own mace, plus his powerful 'Claw of Horus' glove that draws its power from the Earth's magnetic core; Stargirl unleashes her staff's power to full capacity. Each one of their hits causes Godzilla great pain-pain such as he's never felt in his life before, & from living organisms so small.

But Godzilla wasn't impressed by their show of force.

He was, in fact, rather angry with receiving hits from them, & he intends to do something about it.

Pinned down by the three Green Lantern's green straightjacket, Godzilla lights up his rear dorsal spines, which glow can be seen through the emerald energy. Hal Jordan, John Stewart & Alan Scott use their indomitable willpower to keep the bind on Godzilla as tight & secure as they could, even as the Monster King struggles fiercely to get loose.

"Keep it up, people!", Diana shouts. "Once you render Godzilla unconscious, I'll tie him up with my lasso!"

"Are you sure that'll even _hold _him, Diana?", Hawkgirl shouted back, striking Godzilla with her mace again.

"My lasso was forged by the goddess Hestia herself! Not even Godzilla can break its bond! It will most _definitely _hold him!"

"That's good enough for _me!_", Stargirl says, blasting the saurian again with her staff.

By now, Godzilla has had enough himself, & he doesn't become shy in showing off his displeasure at the world's heroes hurting him: with a sudden burst of strength that only rage can supply, the Monster King rises from the ground & shatters the Green Lantern trio's straightjacket into several emerald pieces that go flying in all directions. Alan, Hal & John stare in disbelief at what occurred.

_Impossible!_, they all thought with wide eyes.

Unable to hide his annoyance, Godzilla unleashes the full fury of his heat ray at every hero in the vicinity, pointing his ray at any & all places on the ground & in the sky & causing mass destruction to the surrounding area as buildings & pavement get pummeled by intense heat, with debris flying every which way. Heroes from the Justice League & Society scramble like mad to escape getting scorched alive by the searing heat, using all their skills to avoid instant death. Not being able to dodge in time, Black Lightning creates a barrier with his electricity to shield him & Dinah in a protective dome. It did the trick, but the force of Godzilla's ray caused them to tumble through the air before Alan Scott caught them in a large green catcher's mitt. The three watch helplessly as they all witness Hal Jordan, John Stewart, Wonder Woman, Power Girl, Stargirl, Hawkman & Hawkgirl getting swatted by Godzilla's tail & hands, getting flung violently in all directions as they smash into skyscrapers & on the ground. Power Girl & Stargirl land near Dinah & Jeff, while Diana crashes into the Christmas tree in Centennial Park, smashing it into splinters & destroying most of the balls & lights.

"You two okay?", Black Canary asks as she & Jeff assist in getting them to their feet.

"I'll live", Stargirl says, brushing excess dirt off her person. "Thanks for shielding my body with yours, Karen. My converter belt _barely _protected me from Godzilla's hit!"

"No problem, Courtney", Karen says. "But _now _what do we do? No matter _what _we throw at Godzilla, he shrugs it off every time! He _must _have a weakness!"

"Despite his size, Godzilla's still just an animal!", Black Canary says. "We'll _find _his Achilles Heel no matter how long it takes! Get ready to launch another…"

"_No, Dinah! You & everybody else stand down…HE'S MINE!_"

When Dinah saw who shouted, she & the others barely got a glimpse of a red & blue blur streak across the evening sky. Even Godzilla heard the shout & turns towards it, only to be struck by such force that he actually gets _shoved _into a building as it disintegrates around him as he gets knocked down with debris raining upon him. The Monster King shakes his head to clear off the cobwebs & see a man in red & blue floating with his hands in fists & a look that can melt steel.

With _this _individual's eyes, he literally _can_.

Godzilla remembers this lone human clearly as being the one that has caused him great pain singlehandedly from last time, even recalling the red 'S' upon his chest.

He was again staring at Superman!

"Damn you, Godzilla!", the Man of Steel barks. "_Nobody _tears apart my city & gets away with it! Not even _YOU! _Let's go…_you & me!_"

Godzilla's eyes narrow in hatred & snarls angrily. He responds to Kal-El's challenge with his bestial roar that echoes the night, following it up by firing his heat ray at Superman, who goes over to his left to avoid the searing heat. Rising from his bed of rubble, Godzilla goes after the Man of Tomorrow but gets clobbered by said hero as he rams himself into the saurian's face & neck in rapid succession, causing Godzilla to stagger somewhat. Superman doesn't relent on his attack: keeping with the pace, he slams into his enemy with his fists in front of him & pounds the daylights out fo him, becoming a super-powered fly with a ton of sting in his system. Punch after thunderous punch, Godzilla gets pummeled in the face, sides, chest & back by his Kryptonian foe. Each blow from Superman sounded like a bomb went off, or the Mount Olympus God Zeus was launching thunderbolts in anger.

With Superman, it wasn't hard to picture him as the latter.

All the other heroes were staring at the historic one-on-one battle between their Kryptonian friend & their dinosaurian enemy as they remain in their spots. Even Atom-Smasher, who has emerged from his own bed of rubble & shrinks to his regular seven-foot-six-inch height, watches in awe as he clutches his bleeding shoulder. Alan Scott arrives to create a green med-patch to help staunch his wound. Albert nods in gratitude, but is out of the fight due to it.

Hal Jordan arrives where Wonder Woman landed at, helping her up with one hand & get clear of what was once the Christmas tree of Centennial Park.

"You okay, Diana?", asks Hal.

"Better than the tree anyway", she replied, staring up at the battle. "Shouldn't we go to Clark & help him subdue Godzilla? He's more powerful than we first thought."

Hal shook his head.

"Not right now, Diana", he says. "This is _his _fight & his alone. Besides…"

"Superman's _really _mad!", Karen says to Dinah, John & Courtney, finishing exactly what Hal has been telling Diana.

"And to think: I thought _we _had a temper that bad!", Hawkgirl says to Hawkman. "I have _never _seen Superman so fired up like this before!"

"Then again, Kendra, how would _you _feel if Godzilla had suddenly decided to attack _your _hometown & made a horrible mess of it?", Hawkman asks. "It's scarce, but when Superman gets angry, even _I _know better than to interfere!"

"Huh! It looks like Godzilla's learning _that _little fact the _hard _way!", Kendra says with a smile. "I almost feel _sorry_ for him! Almost!"

"Yeah, it shows!", Carter replied with a smile of his own.

Unleashing his heat vision to the fullest potential, Superman bathes Godzilla in the sultry crimson light from his eyes, scorching the saurian's flesh as he cries out in pain. It was the same kind of tactic he used on Themyscira when it was invaded by an army of Doomsdays, cloned by Darkseid of Apokolips in an attempt to kidnap Clark's cousin from Krypton, Kara Zor-El, known on Earth as Supergirl. The Monster King's flesh smokes in places as Superman follows it up with a hard shove to the chest, pushing him into another building & demolishing it. Although able to withstand great punishment, Godzilla is deeply hurt by this one human, & he is enjoying the pain he's receiving from the Kryptonian less & less with each passing second. And while Superman is capable of getting angry with high fury, Godzilla's anger goes even deeper.

It was time for him to take the initiative.

"This ends _now_, Godzilla!", Superman shouts angrily, preparing for another attack with his heat vision. But Godzilla unleashes his heat ray at the same time the Man of Tomorrow lets loose with his own firepower, & because he exhausted his heat vision's strength just before, it has less of an impact. This enables Godzilla to engulf Superman with his primary weapon as the Man of Steel disappears within the scorching heat of Godzilla's ray. He lets up on it as soon as he lets loose as Superman gets taken by surprise & partially blinded by the light. Godzilla then presses his advantage by grabbing the Man of Steel in his right hand & ramming him with his palm open into a building & sending him literally crashing down as the saurian drives his hand down from top to bottom, causing a deep gash in the structure's side as Superman gets slammed with debris right in his face before hitting the ground. Raising his hand, he finds that Superman's cape is caught between his fingers & he watches as the Man of Steel dangles in a helpless state. Godzilla bellows his loathing in another primal roar before slamming his enemy down into another building, plowing right through it & making sure his foe takes the brunt of the hit. Godzilla then tosses the Man of Steel hard into the ground where a building once stood, following it up by raising his right foot & bringing it down onto his Kryptonian enemy with all his might. He then repeats the process two or three times until hearing a female voice shouting at him.

"_Enough!_"

Turning, he sees Wonder Woman rushing right for him, her lasso above her head in the way a cowboy would lasso a runaway steer or buck. Throwing it, she latches onto Godzilla's jaws & closes it tight around his mouth. The Monster King thrashes his head around violently to get Diana's lasso off, but it was no use: the Amazon Princess pulls on her golden rope & forces Godzilla to go where she wants him to, even as he uses all his strength to resist & pull in the other direction. Try as he might, Godzilla could not break a lasso which was gifted to Diana by the very Gods of Mount Olympus itself, no matter how mighty & dense his physical strength & cellular structure is.

But Godzilla is a creature too stubborn to give up, especially to a bunch of humans who are mightier than he imagined: with a mighty jerk of his head, he yanks the lasso with Diana still having a firm grip on it. Unable to let go in time, she gets pulled towards Godzilla & into his waiting hands as the Monster King grabs her in a tight grip, her arms pinned to her sides.

Then Godzilla started crushing the Amazon Princess, the pain unimaginable to her.

"Diana!", Power Girl shouts. She & those who can take to the air do so & go on a rescue mission to stop their friend from getting crushed. Godzilla senses their approach & fires his heat ray fiercely at the oncoming heroes, forcing them to keep their distance as he keeps the pressure on his captive Amazonian foe. While highly resistant to bodily harm, she wasn't invulnerable like Kal-El is, & is susceptible to the most powerful forces such as Godzilla himself, who keeps up the intense pressure on her.

_Even by using all my strength, I _still_ cannot break Godzilla's grip!_, Diana thought grimly as she greatly strains through gritted teeth. _By the Gods, he is _monstrously _strong!_

Her eyes start going into her head.

"_Hey, lizard-lips!_"

Godzilla barely hears the words as he keeps up with firing his heat ray at his opponents until he gets struck by a volley of missiles in his face, followed by blasts of various beams hitting him in his arms & chest, forcing Godzilla to let go of Wonder Woman as she goes into freefall.

Until she gets caught in mid-air by a mysterious savior.

When she regains consciousness, Diana sees who that someone is: a man six feet & five inches in height was surrounded by a golden force field, his suit in gold & blue with a blue star on his chest. His hair was blond, & his eyes were covered by yellow translucent goggles.

"Booster Gold?", Diana says.

"That ain't no way to treat a damsel!", Booster says to Godzilla before turning to Diana. "You okay, Your Highness?"

She _had _to grin at that.

_Always the gentleman, eh Michael?_, she thought happily at the one-time Justice Leaguer.

"I'll live, Booster. Thank you", she says aloud.

"Glad to hear it! And I've brought some friends!", Booster says as Diana looks to see new & familiar faces: Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes), Supergirl, Donna Troy, Wonder Girl (Cassandra 'Cassie' Sandsmark), Starfire, Captain Marvel & Mary Marvel. From below a low rumbling was stirring in the pavement until a twisting blur of red & blue sprang up to reveal another friend.

"Superman!", Captain Marvel says as the Man of Steel rejoins the World's Mightiest Mortal & company. "Good to see you're still in the game!"

"Glad to see you came back to it, Captain…with additional help!", Superman says. "How's Aquaman holding up?"

"His people in Atlantis are tending to his injury as only they could do it, but they do say he's expected to recover! How about J'onn & M'gann?"

"They'll be fine! Watchtower's seeing to _their _injuries!" Superman sees all three Green Lanterns & both Hawks coming to the ranks for another go-round. "All right, people! This time we don't let up until we drive Godzilla to the _ground!_ Understand?"

"Say the word, big blue! We're all set!", Blue Beetle says.

"Yes! This monster's caused enough trouble!", Starfire said. "It's time we _ended _this!"

"You speak for all of us, Koriand'r!", Wonder Woman says. "Everybody…_onward!_"

As one, the heroes all charge Godzilla, who was waiting for their attack anew & launches his heat ray at them while they fire back with their own weaponry.

The battle raged on, harder than before.

_Metropolis Sewers:_

Even though they were a distance away, Marna Bowman, General Samuels, the Obamas, Batman, Green Arrow & Wildcat could all feel the vibrations from where they reside. At times the vibrations were too strong for them to stand, so they each got down on their knees to steady themselves but Marna & Samuels still had their weapons pointed at the Obamas & three heroes, never letting any of them out of their sights.

"Whoo-weee! Looks like round three has just commenced!", Green Arrow says, his hand on his head to keep his hat in place.

"I tell ya, Arrow…if only _I _were Godzilla's size or had Superman's strength, that big ol' lizard wouldn't stand a _chance _against _me!_", Wildcat said.

"Gentlemen…let's try not to forget as to why we're here", Batman said evenly, motioning with his head towards the Obamas. Green Arrow & Wildcat nod as the latter also gives a thumbs up with his right hand. The area shakes from the battle topside.

"It doesn't matter if the fight goes on until doomsday anyway", Samuels says with a smirk. "Plan B should be in effect right about now."

"Dr. Bowman, General Samuels, _please _don't do this!", Barrack Obama says, trying one final time to get through to them. "Be _reasonable!_ Do you both believe that what you're planning will actually _work_? Of what I understand, Godzilla had _absorbed _the radiation from the atomic bomb that was dropped on him in 1954! Can't you two see? You won't _kill_ him with the attack you have in mind…you're only going to be _feeding _him!"

"I suppose we'll find out soon enough, won't we, sir?", Samuels says, indifferent to his pleas.

"Uh-huh! And how are you going to _get _them launched, Mr. Smarty-pants?", Green Arrow says with sarcasm. "No communications of any kind can penetrate these walls down here! Your partner-in-crime said so herself!"

Now it was Marna's turn to smirk.

"We don't _need _to, archer!", she says. "We've got an…associate who's about to put Plan B into motion right about…"

She looks at her watch & waits about several seconds before finishing her statement.

"Now!"

_Fort Bridwell Military Base:_

In the military installment outside the city of Metropolis, every man & woman there was on standby, ready to spring into action if necessary should the heroes of both the Justice League & Society be unsuccessful along with the first wave of military soldiers & weaponry already out in the battlefield against Godzilla. Sergeant Neil, a man in his early 40s with short black hair, was sitting at the missile control panel with his back to the door & his eyes glued to the monitors in front. From there he can watch the battle unfold as Superman & his friends assault the Monster King with all their might as it's broadcast from news choppers supplied by the Daily Planet with Lois Lane doing the narration & Jimmy Olsen taking picture after picture from within one of the whirly-birds flying overhead.

Neil was tense, & it had more to do with than just the battle that he was viewing upon the monitors: he was sitting at the controls for the nuclear missiles the base has. One push of a button will turn the Big Apricot into a smoking crater, & no doubt the surrounding areas of Queensland Park, Park Ridge & Bakerline, making it uninhabitable for a _very _long time. Even St. Martin's Island & Hell's Gate, available to only those with deep pockets, would not escape the holocaust were it to happen, & all it would take is one word from General Samuels.

All Sergeant Neil can do is hope & pray to the Heavens that it _never _comes to that: he's as much against the idea of using nukes to wipe out Godzilla as President Obama & Superman are.

_That _gave the man as much of a chill as the room itself did, due to the fact that the heat wasn't working in there at the moment, forcing Neil to bundle up in a heavy winter coat as his breath came out in vapors.

The sound of the door opening caused him to turn around in his swivel chair to find a young man half his age dressed in his winter parka with a brown paper bag in one gloved hand.

Sergeant Neil regarded him for a moment before answering.

"Private Keller! It's about damn _time _you showed up!", Neil barked, turning around to face the monitors again. "You expect me to freeze my ass off in here, or what? Now bring that coffee over here, & it better still be hot! Afterwards, get your ass over to maintenance & tell them to get the heat back in this room! It's as cold as a _tomb _in here!"

Keller takes two steps forward before he pulls out a silencer pistol concealed within his sleeve in his other gloved hand & aims it at Neil's back, firing a shot. The Sergeant grunts in pain & surprise as he staggers to his feet & turns to see Keller stare at him with contempt.

"P-Private Keller! W-What…?", Neil said before Keller shoots him two more times in the chest. Blood pours out of the bullet wounds as the Sergeant reaches for his own gun at his side. But the older man was never able to even get it out of its holster: Keller now shoots his superior in the head as blood & brains explode out the back, splattering the console behind it before he falls dead to the floor. Without a word, Keller walks up to the console as he takes a sip of Neil's coffee & presses a button-the same one that launches the nuclear missiles.

A message gets displayed on the screen:

COUNTDOWN TO LAUNCH:

00:00:00:01:00

The countdown began heading towards zero as Keller took one last sip of the coffee before throwing it disgustingly at Sergeant Neil's bloodied corpse, the remnants splashing onto him & klaxons began blaring all over the place.

Gun in hand, Private Keller started making his way out.

_Metropolis Sewers:_

Only a minute was all that Marna Bowman & General Samuels needed to smile wickedly at the Obamas & three heroes, knowing that phase two of their plan has been activated.

"It's done, ladies & gentlemen!", Samuels says simply.

"Lord almighty!", Barrack says with dread, holding Michelle even closer.

"You filthy pieces of traitor scum!", Green Arrow said coldly.

"And we thought _Godzilla _was a monster!", Wildcat said no differently.

"They come in all shapes & sizes, gentlemen!", Batman said. "I deal with them every night in Gotham! But _these _two are the worst kinds one can dig up from anywhere!"

"Flattery will get you nowhere, pointy-ears!", Samuels says, gritting his teeth. "Marna & I are only doing what's necessary to rid the world of its greatest menace! And since no one else seems to have the nerve to go through with it…"

"Even if millions of innocent people suffer just so you two can avenge those _you've _lost & satisfy your personal grief?", Michelle snaps.

"Not our problem, Mrs. Obama! It'll be worth it to sacrifice a million or two in order to save _billions _from Godzilla! Surely the ends justify the means?"

"_No _amount of deaths will justify an action such as _this_, Samuels!", Batman says, gritting his teeth. "You're putting your own selfish needs in front of those who are going to suffer & _die _for no good reason! Is _that _what you call 'justify'?"

"For the most part, yes!", Marna snapped. "If any of _you _had lost someone you loved very near & dear to your heart, _you'd _take those same steps as we have!"

"None of us here would forfeit countless lives for it, lady!", Green Arrow fumed. "That kind of solution only leads to even _more _problems! Are you & the General prepared to deal with _that?_"

"As long as my Godfather & her husband are avenged, yes!", Samuels barked. "Now I think it's time we all kept quiet & wait for the scenario to play its course!"

Marna & Samuels kept their guns trained at the five individuals, anxiously awaiting what is sure to come in the next few minutes.

In his mind, Batman mentally prayed for a miracle.

_The city streets:_

Bolt after powerful bolt & punch after thunderous punch Godzilla was bombarded with from Earth's Greatest Super Heroes: Starfire, Booster Gold, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Donna Troy, Green Lanterns Alan Scott, Hal Jordan & John Stewart, Blue Beetle, Black Lightning, Wonder Woman, Wonder Girl, Black Canary, Power Girl, Superman, Supergirl, Captain Marvel, Mary Marvel & Stargirl were all delivering their hardest & swiftest attacks against the King of the Monsters, never letting up even for an instant to give Godzilla time to recover & counterattack.

Godzilla, however, plans to _do_ just that.

When he sees his chance, the saurian sees Power Girl, Supergirl & Starfire coming right for him in a tight formation & strikes when they're close enough. Like a cobra about to bite, the Monster King lurches forward & literally puts the bite on the three heroines & snatches them in his mouth with one swift move. The other heroes all stop & stare in shock as they see three of their number gobbled up in the blink of an eye. But consuming them isn't what Godzilla has in mind: lighting up his dorsal spines, he fires his heat ray from his mouth with sledgehammer force that blasts the heroine trio clearly across the city & over Hob's River, plowing through numerous buildings before landing in Queensland Park with a thunderous crash that leaves a ditch in the ground, causing damage to some of the structures there. People gather at the end of the ditch to see if the heroines were still alive, but they remain still in their self-made bed, breathing slightly & their hides smoking.

Alive they may be, Supergirl, Power Girl & Starfire are out of the fight but good.

"_Kory!_", Wonder Girl shouts.

_Kara! Karen!_, Superman thought in concern for both his Kryptonian cousin & friend.

Godzilla's charge nearly caught them off-guard as he rushed at them with animalistic fury, swiping at them with his claws, tail & heat ray in unison. Buildings get struck by the intense heat & spray debris all over. His tail strikes both buildings & certain heroes in its thrashing: Donna Troy, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, John Stewart & Blue Beetle get struck by the snakelike appendage & sends them flying into several buildings & onto the ground, putting them all temporarily out of commission.

Godzilla roars in his little triumph, having dispatched a good number of his foes.

"What do we _do_?", Booster Gold wonders to Hal Jordan. "We're throwing everything at him-even the damn kitchen sink-and we're hardly making a _dent _in Godzilla's scaly hide while he makes several in _our_ ranks!"

Before Hal could answer him, a little golden flying robot, oval-shaped with short wings on the side & a blue window at the front, appeared before both heroes.

"Booster Gold, sir! I have just received a most dire transmission on my scanners!", said the shiny ovoid. "This is something for the other heroes to hear as well!"

"What is it, Skeets?", Booster Gold asks.

After a second or two of electronic beeping to tune into their mini communicators, Skeets lets them know the bottom line.

"Sir, only a minute ago, Fort Bridwell Military Base has just launched a quartet of nuclear missiles! According to my sensors, they are all headed for Metropolis on a collision course with Godzilla himself! At the speed they're traveling, they'll hit here in five minutes!"

The news hit the heroes like a hard slap to the face. Superman always dreaded that General Samuels might jump the gun on this particular tactic to dispense of Godzilla, but he had to admit that he never thought the man would actually had the gall to go through with it. Still, he couldn't take the chance on it: that was why he put in a call to Batman, Green Arrow & Wildcat to follow Samuels just before Godzilla showed up.

_Damn you, General!_, Kal-El thought angrily, but there was no use crying over spilled milk.

Samuels will have to be _their _problem now.

"Terrific! Now not only do we have to stop Godzilla from tearing the city apart, but we also need to prevent nuclear Armageddon from occurring!", Black Lightning says bitterly. "And in order to do _that_, we need to split our forces, stretched thin as they already are!"

"There's no other way around it, Jeff!", Black Canary said, getting in touch with the others on comm. "Superman, you, Hal, Diana & Captain Marvel go & intercept those missiles! The rest of us will handle Godzilla!"

"Exactly what _I _was thinking, Dinah!", Superman said, already en route with Hal, Diana & Marvel. "Can you people manage Godzilla without us?"

"I believe we _can_, Superman!", Mary Marvel says. "I just spoke with Alan Scott about how we can take him down!"

"Good girl! Do it!"

Superman signed off & rushed towards the oncoming threat.

"So what _is _this plan of yours, Mary?", asked Booster Gold.

"It's best to simply _show _it to you, Booster!", Mary Marvel said. "Can you give Godzilla a distraction for me?"

"Am I originally from the 24th Century?", he asks with a smile. Mary couldn't help but do the same. Separating from the World's Mightiest Girl, Booster fires bolts at Godzilla's face & hits him dead-on, hoping to get him mad.

He gets his wish: the Monster King retaliates by launching his heat ray at Booster as he ignores every other hero in the vicinity. Booster barely manages to escape instant vaporization by doing some fancy aerial maneuvers & launching his bolts when required.

_Ooooo-kay! Well, I was _supposed _to get his attention!_, Booster thought, staying clear of Godzilla's death ray. _Hope this plan of yours works, Mary!_

Using her speed, Mary went beneath Godzilla's legs & did her thing.

"_Shazam!_", she shouted.

From above, the clouds formed over Mary-_and _Godzilla-and a bright lightning bolt has struck downward, striking Godzilla in the back. The Monster King bellowed a roar of pain as the power of said wizard strikes with unimaginable force.

"_Shazam!_", Mary shouts again.

The lightning bolt struck Godzilla again, this time with more intensity. His cry of pain is louder than before, but amazingly, he still remains on his feet, albeit unsteadily. But there can be no mistaking the fact that Godzilla _was _weakening, & Mary decides to push the envelope.

_Once more ought to do it!_, she thought.

"_SHAZAM!_"

Her loudest shout brought forth a third lightning bolt from the heavens & striking Godzilla once more in the back, sending even more intense pain through his body & crying out in agony. Godzilla tries to fire his heat ray at his new enemy, but is mostly drained by a foe that proved to be even more powerful than him, & he falls hard to his hands & knees, making the ground shake.

_Perfect! Now for Part 2!_, Mary thought as she turned to Alan Scott.

"Now! Do it!", she tells him.

"Leave it to me, hon! You get out from under him!", Alan Scott calls back as Mary nods & gets herself free from the fallen saurian. Once she was clear, Alan shot forth a blob of green energy from his right fist directly at Godzilla's face, covering both the creature's mouth & nasal passages. Realizing his oxygen has been cut off, Godzilla thrashes about wildly like a fish that's been caught & brought to shore on deck. Alan Scott takes him over into the center of Centennial Park & away from any more buildings as Godzilla fights with every fiber of his being to break loose of the green energy blob that suffocates him. But no matter how hard he fights & struggles, the Monster King could not get the green gook off his face, even by scratching at it with his claws like an angry cat & in his current condition.

"Forget it, Godzilla!", Alan Scott says, keeping him on his green line. "You may be just as powerful as our friend Superman, but just like him, you _still _need to _breathe!_"

Alan was right: the lack of life-giving oxygen was making the Monster King's movements droopy & sluggish, & he can now barely stand.

"It's _working_, Dinah!", Black Lightning says. "I think Godzilla's about to…"

He does: getting no oxygen in his lungs, Godzilla's vision goes black & he finally slumps to the ground on his side with a thunderous hit, shaking the immediate area. Alan Scott waits for a few seconds before removing the green energy away from Godzilla's face, withdrawing it back into him. Except for an occasional low grunt, Godzilla was inactive & out of commission.

"_Yes!_", Cassie & Mary cheer in unison, giving each other a high-five salute.

"So, you guys _got _him!", John Stewart says as he, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Donna Troy, Blue Beetle & also Atom-Smasher rejoin the group, the green patch still on his wounded shoulder.

"Yes, but that's only _half _of the problem solved, I'm afraid!", said Booster Gold. "We received Skeet's message about…"

"We know", Blue Beetle said. "Even though I was temporarily out of it, my scarab picked up Skeet's message & I passed it out to Mr. Stewart & the others as soon as I could."

"So Clark, Diana, Hal & Billy are all on an intercept course?", Donna asked, getting nods from most.

"Shouldn't we go & assist?", Hawkgirl asks as Dinah shakes her head.

"No, Kendra", Black Canary says. "In case they fail, they'll need us as backup. Therefore, we remain right here."

"Good point, Dinah", Hawkman said. "Maybe they _won't _need us in the long run."

"Let's hope", Black Lightning said in a low tone, but they all heard him nonetheless.

Cassandra looks at the fallen Monster King lying in Centennial park.

_At least Godzilla's out for the count_, she thought.

It was little comfort: aside from Godzilla's rampage, there was still the threat of a nuclear holocaust occurring in the Big Apricot, & Clark Kent, Princess Diana, Hal Jordan & Billy Batson could be the _only _things standing between it.

For all their power, the other heroes felt utterly helpless.

In the skies close to the city, the four nuclear missiles kept on course for it.

**CHAPTER VIII**

_Between Fort Bridwell Military Base & Metropolis:_

Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern Hal Jordan & Captain Marvel raced across the night sky in order to prevent a quartet of nuclear missiles from even getting near the Big Apricot. With the Man of Steel leading the charge, the quartet of heroes begin their obstruction of nuclear Armageddon from occurring.

"There they are, Clark!", Captain Marvel said, pointing directly in front of him. As sure as his real name is Billy Batson, the missiles-each one thirty feet in length & a circumference of eight feet-sped toward Metropolis on powerful jet thrust that shone bright in the night.

"We see them, Billy!", Superman said. "Hal, can you use your ring & get them to change course & aim them for space?"

"Leave it to me!", Hal Jordan says, going ahead of the others. When he's at a distance of forty feet from the missiles, Hal fires a strand of green energy from his ring that covers all four oncoming projectiles as one. The Emerald Crusader was about to guide them skywards when a panel on each of the missiles near their noses suddenly bleeps & coats the missiles in another color in under two seconds.

Hal Jordan was stunned when he saw what color it was they'd changed into.

It was the color yellow, the one main weakness of any Green Lantern ring.

_What the hell…?_, Jordan thought before the now-yellow coated missiles broke through the green barrier surrounding them with ease & continuing on their course.

"Clark! Diana! Billy! The missiles became yellow! My ring won't _work _against them now!", Hal says via communicator.

"No problem, Hal! We're on it!", Superman said as he, Diana & Captain Marvel charge at the missiles simultaneously. The Man of Steel takes the lead, bursting forth ahead of his two friends. He gets within contact with the first missile when he is struck by a powerful green beam which shoots out in a cone-shaped prjectile & engulfs Superman. Kal-El cries out in pain as the pain he's experiencing is an element that is all too familiar to him.

_K-Kryptonite…?_, he thought, the green beam making his muscles feel just like overcooked linguini & his vision going white with spots before his eyes. Unable to stay conscious, Superman begins falling to the ground.

"Superman!", Wonder Woman cries, going in his direction until Captain Marvel grabs her arm, stopping her.

"No! He'd _want _us to stop those missiles!", he says to her. "Now _come on!_"

Repulsed at leaving her friend, Diana knew that Marvel was right & rushes off with the World's Mightiest Mortal towards the missiles, hoping that Superman will still be invulnerable enough when he hits ground.

"Diana, use your lasso & see if you can wrap it around the noses of all four at once!", he instructs her. "Once you do, we'll pull with all our might & force them skywards!"

"Copy, Captain!", Wonder Woman replied, unhooking her lasso & twirling it above her head. Throwing it, the loop catches onto the nose of the first missile & Diana repeats the notion on the other three. Once she knew her lasso was secure, she calls upon Captain Marvel & they both pull with all their might.

But then there became a problem: from each of the nose cones of the missiles, a stream of electricity shot forth & traveled up the lasso at a rapid pace that neither Diana nor Billy could let go in time. The electricity struck both heroes with the force of Shazam's own thunder, causing them to cry out in anguish & forcing them to let go of the lasso when a small electrical explosion hits them dead-center & makes them tumble through the air until Hal Jordan creates a large soft cushion to stop their journey.

Metropolis was now only one minute away for the missiles.

"I've radioed the others ahead & informed them of the hidden dangers those missiles are armed with!", Hal says.

"Have you suggested as to who's best suited to try & change their course?", Diana asked.

"They're already on their was as we speak! They've selected the perfect members for the job!"

Even when Hal was informing Diana & Captain Marvel, Blue Beetle speed up into the sky, carrying Black Lightning in one arm. As one, they race towards the impending doom that threatens Metropolis.

"You know what you have to do, son?", Black Lightning asks, getting a 'yes' from the young hero. "Excellent! Because here they come!"

A quick nod, & the duo waste no time: once within range, Black Lightning takes & absorbs the impact of electricity that shoots forth from the four missiles, forcing it back to where it came from & shorting out the devices that launched it. Being put out of action, the missiles revert back to their original color as the yellow surrounding them vanishes, & judging from Blue Beetle's enhanced vision, he can tell that the Kryptonite weapon has been deactivated as well, making it safe for Superman to approach it once again.

"They're down! The missile's defenses are down!", Blue Beetle replies, giving everyone the word through their comms.

"Just what we wanted to hear, Beetle! Good job!", Superman says as he, Wonder Woman, Captain Marvel & Hal Jordan all approach the missiles & begin their interception course again. And this time, they receive help from other heroes who rush by to lend their assistance: Wonder Girl, Mary Marvel, Donna Troy, Booster Gold, Hawkman, Hawkgirl & Green Lanterns Alan Scott & John Stewart. Using power rings of emerald energy, enchanted lassos & just good old-fashioned brute strength, the heroes use every iota of muscle they can to divert the missile's course & send them into space where they'll detonate without doing any harm to the city or the planet itself.

The only problem with that is this: when Black Lightning shorted out the defenses they had carried, it was now only thirty seconds until impact, & the heroes hardly had made them budge an inch even with them straining their every muscle in doing so. They were now _within _the city of Metropolis, & they were watching as the ground where Godzilla was laying getting closer & closer with each passing second; either the missile's exhaust were too powerful even for them to alter their trajectory, or they're _still _locked onto Godzilla himself-a device Black Lightning could not short-circuit due to his not knowing about it.

Whatever the reason may be, the missile's course remains unchanged.

Black Canary & Atom-Smasher watch helplessly from the ground as impending doom rushes towards her & all of Metropolis.

_Ollie. Roy_, was all Dinah could think of at the moment.

Superman's dread was just as strong as Dinah's.

_Dammit! We can't change their course in time, & we've just ran out of it!, _Kal-El thought as his beloved city is about to share the tragedy that California's Coast City once suffered from by the alien warlord Mongul & Hank Henshaw, the maniacal Cyborg Superman. _Lois, Jimmy, Perry…I failed! I'm so sorry!_

Five seconds later, the area turned bright white.

"Superman! Superman! Everyone! Wake up!"

The female voice has stirred the Man of Steel & his friends from what appeared to be an unexpected slumber as they found themselves laying on the ground in Centennial Park with the Monster King still dozing in the center. When they turn to see who it was that had awakened them, they see Supergirl, Power Girl & Starfire-singed in a few places but otherwise fine-come by the park with Colonel Powell & his troops.

Superman & the others rise, seeing Metropolis still standing aside from all of the damage caused by battling Godzilla.

"Supergirl? Power Girl? Starfire?", Superman wondered.

"Good to see you all up & about", Power Girl says. "How do you feel?"

"I've been better. What _happened _just now? I thought Metropolis…"

"It _would've _went up in a fiery holocaust if not for what J'onn did", Starfire says, grinning.

"J'onn? Then he's okay?", asked Booster Gold.

"He & M'gann, yes. Just before impact, he used the Watchtower's teleportation system to transport the missiles 50 miles above the stratosphere & out into space where they'll detonate in about…"

A flash of bright light erupts in the nighttime sky, & everyone in the vicinity looks up to view it. Even though it was a quite a distance away, they can still see the huge ball of orange & white light as it shines high above the planet. For all its destructive power, no one can deny the radiant beauty it emits. Boisterous cheers from Colonel Powell & his soldiers erupts, knowing the city is safe from the nuclear missiles…_and _from Godzilla.

"Ha! It looks as if the Fourth of July _still _has a little left in it this year!", Blue Beetle jokes, putting a grin on Booster Gold's face as they shake hands.

"Looks like Metropolis gets to celebrate Christmas another year, doesn't it?", Alan Scott says, getting nods from Hal Jordan & John Stewart with big smiles.

"And it's all thanks to J'onn!", Hal said. "Remind me to get him a ton of chocolate for him to put into his stocking!"

The three Green Lanterns share a laugh.

"Again, we owe the martian our lives", said Hawkman.

"The news gets better, Carter", said Supergirl. "J'onn teleported Red Tornado, Wally & Jay up to the Watchtower's medical facility. The two Flashes still need a few hours to heal their wounds sustained from Godzilla, but they're nowhere near being in any serious trouble. And a new body can be whipped up for John Smith in no time. Plus, Vixen's getting better herself."

"Before Christmas, I hope", says Hawkgirl.

"Long before, Kendra."

Grins of relief & satisfaction come from everyone's lips.

Colonel Powell approach Superman, Wonder Woman & Captain Marvel, greeting them with a salute. The three heroes return the gesture.

"Congratulations, folks", Powell praised. "Thanks to your efforts, the city of Metropolis has been spared becoming another Hiroshima, Nagasaki or even Coast City. I'm not ashamed to say that I'm _glad _you people got first crack at Godzilla. However brutal your fight was with him, it could've turned out a _lot _worse."

"Much obliged, Colonel", Wonder Woman said, shaking his hand. "On behalf of myself & all those who fought alongside us, we also wish to express our deepest gratitude towards you & your soldiers for standing by our side during this crisis."

"All part of the job, Wonder Woman, but you're most welcome. The _only _thing I'm _not _happy about all this is that the gun was jumped too soon, & because of that, this city was almost wiped off the map! I'm fairly certain General Samuels had a hand in that!"

"So am I, Colonel. But I wouldn't worry about _him_", Superman said.

"How do you mean, Superman?"

The Man of Steel simply smirked.

_Beneath Metropolis:_

Everyone in the room was silent as Marna Bowman, General Samuels, Barrack & Michelle Obama, Batman, Green Arrow & Wildcat did not so much as breathe. The five minutes Bowman said it would take for the nuclear missiles to strike Metropolis has passed, but there had been no large tremors of any kind to indicate that they struck their target. Bowman & Samuels took quick looks at each other while still keeping an eye on the Obamas & three costumed crime-fighters, a look of bafflement on their faces.

"What happened?", Marna says. "Those missiles should've hit the city by now!"

"So why aren't we feeling anything yet?", Samuels says.

Looks of triumph appear on Batman, Green Arrow & Wildcat's faces, & entice in a grin. It did not go unnoticed by the two perpetrators.

"Why are _you _three smiling?", Marna snapped.

"Because your little Armageddon plan just went awry, little lady!", Green Arrow boasted.

"How?"

"We just received a telepathic message from the Martian Manhunter, Dr. Bowman", said Batman. "He used our Watchtower's teleportation systems to send your four missiles into space, where they all detonated harmlessly far away from Earth. Aside from all of the damage Godzilla caused, Metropolis still stands."

Marna Bowman & General Samuels cursed mentally to themselves. They made it so that no electronic communications could be reached down in their position, whether it be incoming or outgoing: they never gave it thought to blocking any _mental _communications from the Manhunter from Mars, & guessed that Batman had sent a telepathic message to him in sending the missiles away into space.

"Face it-you two yahoo traitors _lost _this particular fight by a _knockout!_", Wildcat said.

Barrack & Michelle Obama turn to the heroes & smile, with them returning the gesture.

When they turn back to their abductors, they were all business again.

"Dr. Bowman, General Samuels", Barrack says. "It's over. Surrender yourselves now & I will personally see to it that you're both treated fairly during your trial. Give it up…don't make it any harder for you than it needs to be. Lower your weapons & let's all go topside."

"Oh, so that's it, Mr. President?", Marna fumed as Samuels went into his pocket with his free hand. "You & these costumed fools expect us to throw in the towel & give ourselves up? I don't _think _so!"

"Like the President said, Marna…it's _over!_", Batman said.

"You'd like to _think _so, wouldn't you, Bats?", Samuels growled as he holds up a remote of some kind with a green button.

"What do you mean, General? What _is _that?", Michelle asked.

"A little insurance, Mrs. Obama! Our little piece of bait for Godzilla here?", Samuels says as he thumbs towards the large device. "Not only does it have nuclear energy stored within it, it's also an atomic _bomb!_"

The five white hats' triumph turns to a shattering horror in the blink of an eye, & their faces become drained with color.

"Jesus _Christ_, General!", Green Arrow spat. "You seriously _can't _mean…!"

"Oh yes I _can_, Robin Hood! As they'd say in Japan, 'Sayonara, fools'!"

"_NOOOOOO!_", Wildcat bellowed as he, Green Arrow & Batman all leapt at Barrack & Michelle to cover their bodies with their own, not caring that it'd do absolutely no good once the device exploded.

Samuels presses the green button, & everyone's hearts stop.

But nothing detonated.

Baffled, Samuels presses the button repeatedly, only to get the same result. Slowly, the heroes uncover themselves from the Obamas & rise to their feet.

"What the hell, General?", Marna wondered unpleasantly. "What went wrong?"

"_We _went wrong!"

All eyes turn to the sound of the voice as three newcomers show themselves, with Samuels & Marna Bowman aiming their guns at them. The newcomers were welcome sights to Batman, Green Arrow, Wildcat & the Obamas: it was Nightwing, Red Arrow & Mister Terrific, the latter of whom holds a bunch of loose wiring from his right hand which the two antagonists recognize: it was from their doomsday device, which they've just disconnected & rendered useless.

"Nice save!", the Obamas & three heroes all say with grins.

"Thank you!", Mister Terrific, Nightwing & Red Arrow retaliate in the same way.

Seeing their master plan foiled, General Samuels tosses his rifle away & clenches his fists in disgust, ready to take apart the three interlopers bare-handed.

"May I?", Red Arrow asks politely to Nightwing.

"Be my guest", the one-time Robin replied, leaning against the now-inert doomsday device with his arms crossed. Mister Terrific does the same.

Facing Samuels, Red Arrow clenches his own fists.

"Ha! You want to square off against _me_, Junior?", Samuels barked. "I can't believe how _stupid _you must be! I eat punks like you for _breakfast_, you filthy little _shit!_"

Gesturing with his hand in a 'come get me' posture, Red Arrow awaits the man's charge as the rogue General rushes after the one-time Speedy, growling like a mad dog. Getting within range, Samuels swings his right fist that surely would've knocked Red Arrow out cold had it only connected. The young archer barely avoids it in time, coming up with a left fist of his own. This misses entirely But Samuels' next fist doesn't, striking Arrow in his chest which knocks him down. Stunned but far from out, Red Arrow gets up & delivers a hard right foot to the General's left shin. He cries out in pain as Red Arrow finishes the man off with a right uppercut that does connect with his foe's chin that drives Samuels back several feet before he falls onto his back with a hard thud. After letting out a soft moan, Samuels stays quiet & unmoving.

"Sorry to spoil your appetite…sir!", Red Arrow says to the defeated General.

_Nice shot, Roy! I always knew Oliver trained you well!_, Nightwing thought.

Samuels may have been defeated, but Marna was still present, & she wasn't about to be foolish to throw away her guns like her companion had. Aiming her weapons at the former Teen Titan, she prepares to shoot him in cold blood. Before one bullet can escape from either firearm, a pair of objects-a Batarang & arrow, both hidden on Green Arrow & Batman's persons-strikes both guns & sends them flying from Marna's fists. One gun falls to the floor, while the other gets pinned to the wall.

"Some free advice for you, missy!", Green Arrow tells her. "Next time you want someone disarmed, make sure you do a _thorough _search on them, as you can never tell what they may have hidden up their sleeve or taped to their back!"

"And now, Marna!", Wildcat says, placing his fist in his palm. "Woman or not, I'm going to give you the beating of…"

Barrack Obama places an arm in front of Wildcat, stopping him.

"Hold on a second, Wildcat. Look", he says, pointing towards Marna Bowman, who now gets down on her knees & places her hands to her face, crying. For all her bravado & sudden malevolence, Marna Bowman was still just a woman with human emotions.

"How strange", Nightwing says as the heroes all gather round the Obamas. "Seeing Marna breaking down like that, I can't help but to feel sorry for her somewhat."

"I'm sure the _rest _of us feel that same way, Nightwing", Michelle says. "Most anyone who lost a loved one from an act of violence would suddenly snap & commit atrocities they otherwise never would. It happens more than you gentlemen might think, but then, I guess you boys _would _know something about that, yes?"

"Correct you are, Mrs. Obama", Mister Terrific says. "More than we'd like to admit."

"Damn you all!", Marna sobs, turning to the group with watery eyes. "Have you people _any _idea of what it's like to lose someone you loved very much? Can you even _begin _to imagine the hurt & pain of it? _Can you?_"

She buries her head in her hands again & continues to cry.

_Actually, I can relate_, the half-dozen crime-fighters say to themselves.

"Let's head topside, Mr. President", Mister Terrific says as Barrack nods. "Batman, could you & Nightwing escort Marna & Samuels while the rest of us tend to Obama's bodyguards?"

"Leave it to us, Mister Terrific", the Dark Knight said.

Settled, they carry on with their chores.

_Centennial Park, December 11__th__, 12:15 a.m.:_

Once the threats of both Godzilla _and _the nuclear missiles were dealt with, Colonel Powell & his troops set up a perimeter around the fallen Monster King along with the Justice League & Society, as both Lois Lane & Jimmy Olsen were set down by the Daily Planet's chopper & given access by Superman for more pictures & exclusives by Powell & others. The Obamas, along with Batman & his group, caught up with the rest, carrying the captive General Samuels & Dr. Marna Bowman & Obama's four deceased agents, the latter of whom were all placed in black body bags & into the back of a Humvee. Watching it take off, Black Lightning hangs his head in sorrow.

"Try not to take their deaths too hard, son", Barrack said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "All four of my agents died in service of their country & to me. They'll be given proper burials like all good soldiers who do."

"Request permission to attend their funeral, Mr. President", Black Lightning asks.

"Permission more than granted to you & all the other heroes, son."

Black Lightning nodded with delight.

"Nice work, Blue Beetle", Wonder Girl says. "You're really starting to get the hang of your newfound armor."

"Thanks, W.G.", Beetle says. "I gave my suit a _real _workout with Godzilla, didn't I?"

"I'd say we _all _did!", Booster Gold said. "Godzilla's one of the toughest foes _any _of us have ever faced! And _that's _no exaggeration, believe you me!"

"We certainly do, Booster. Even _I _thought I'd been done for when Godzilla struck me, Kara & Karen with his heat ray", Starfire said. "Not since my horrible days as a slave to the Psion aliens have I felt such power."

"Same here", Supergirl said. "For all my strength, I felt somewhat powerless in Godzilla's grip. Not since Lobo have I fought an adversary who could match me on raw animalistic power."

"Now _that's _a fight I'd like to see someday-Lobo vs. Godzilla!", Power Girl joked which got grins from the group.

Elsewhere, Lois Lane, Maggie Sawyer, Dan Turpin, Black Canary & Mister Terrific were all engaged in a conversation as Jimmy took pictures.

"So this whole idea of Dr. Bowman's was all an elaborate scheme concocted by her & General Samuels just to get rid of Godzilla & avenge her husband & his Godfather?", Turpin says. "I'm not ashamed to say that it makes me _sick!_"

"No one's going to argue with you there, Dan!", Maggie Sawyer said. "Especially since they were willing to kill millions just to satisfy their needs!"

"And they almost _did_!", Black Canary said. "None of us even _knew _that the bait they laid for Godzilla was also a bomb they were going to detonate from right under our feet!"

"That's why Superman had Batman, Green Arrow & Wildcat track down Samuels", Mister Terrific said. "He had his suspicions about the man, & even _they _had no idea of what he & Marna were plotting. Good thing Nightwing, Red Arrow & myself decided to follow _them _in turn."

"But even though the city was spared annihilation, scars still run deep", Mary Marvel says as she looks over to where Superman, Wonder Woman, Hal Jordan, Batman & Captain Marvel stand at. The Man of Steel & Amazon Princess hang their heads.

_Poor Clark. Poor Diana_, Lois thought, seeing how hurt they are & fighting the urge to cry.

This feeling was shared by all the rest.

Barrack & Michelle Obama, Colonel Powell & Donna Troy stood before the cuffed Marna Bowman & General Samuels, both sitting on a patch of grass with their hands in the front.

"Why, Dr. Bowman?", Donna asked. "Why would put the whole city at risk like that? Do you realize what could've happened had either those missiles or that bomb of yours had gone off? And all for _revenge_? Don't you know that's a sucker's game to play?"

Marna looked at her hard.

"Why isn't Superman or even Wonder Woman here to preach to us instead of you?", she said in a cold tone.

"Because they're _hurt_, Marna! They're _hurt _& they feel _betrayed_! They can't even stand to _look _at you right now! And who can blame them? Had you & Samuels come to the President or even us, we probably could've _helped _you deal with your grief!"

"_You _people help _us?_", Samuels snapped. "I pretty much _doubt _that, little lady! From what _I _understand of you folks, you don't have the _audacity _or the _nerve _to kill, unlike us! Sure, there was Maxwell Lord who died by Wonder Woman's hands, but…"

"She did what she _had _to, General, even if everybody didn't agree with her decision at the time!", Colonel Powell said, interrupting. "Who knows how many more people that lunatic could've killed had she not! No, Miss Troia here means dealing with your pain by…"

Now it was Samuels who interrupts.

"Therapy?", he spat. "You think _that _would've helped Marna & myself? Like I told Mr. President & those costumed freaks with him, we were only doing what was _necessary!_ Godzilla is the most destructive force on our planet, Colonel! How many more lives will it take for you all to wise up & do what needs to be done to be _rid _of him…_for good?_"

"Oh really, General?", Donna says. "And neither Marna nor yourself care if millions of people who had _nothing _to do with your Godfather or her husband's deaths aboard the Garuda-Yoshi _die _for your ambitions? How do you think Reginald or Jacob would react, knowing you caused genocide to a whole city just to avenge them? You think _they _would approve?"

"Don't you _dare _mention their names!", Marna spat. "You have _no right _to even say them! And because of your refusal to allow us to kill Godzilla with nukes, many _more _innocent people are going to _suffer _from it! Do you think your conscience can handle _that?_ Are you _prepared _to deal with that? Because _that's _going to be a rather heavy burden to bear, no matter _how _much power you people possess!"

"Maybe so, Marna, but it's better than the alternative!"

With that said, Donna Troy walks away from both fugitives, clearly disgusted.

"And how much were you & Samuels offering to pay Private Keller to kill Sergeant Neil & have him launch those nukes, Doctor?", Powell asks. "My men at Fort Bridwell were forced to shoot him down because of his refusal to surrender! Do you know that? Did you also know that he had a good record before you convinced him to go against his own country?"

"The man knew what he was getting himself into, Colonel!", was all that Samuels said in an icy tone. Powell shook his head in shame & disgust.

Barrack Obama stepped in.

"General Samuels, Dr. Marna Bowman, on behalf of the Armed Services _and _of the United States itself, you are hereby under arrest for acts of ruthless & utter _treason! _The serious charges against you both are as follows: reckless endangerment of U.S. property _and _innocent civilians, cold-blooded murder, misuse of military weaponry & personell…"

Barrack Obama went on with the list of charges to Samuels & Marna as Superman hears every one of them with his super-hearing even from a distance away, with Wonder Woman, Hal Jordan, Batman & Captain Marvel surrounding him. Even through his invulnerable flesh, Kal-El is cut deeply with a wound that causes him greater pain than either Kryptonite or magic could.

"I can't believe it. I just can't _believe _it!", Superman says in a sorrowful voice. "How could Marna _do _such a thing to us?"

"Come on, Clark. We were _all _deceived by her deception, not just you", Hal Jordan said in a sympathetic tone.

"Jordan's right, Clark", Batman said evenly. "Marna made a solemn promise to the people which she broke on her own accord. She betrayed _everyone _she made that promise to."

"Maybe so, but don't you see? Diana & I were helping to _contribute _her notion", Superman says. "She made us her representatives for it, & she used it for her own personal vendetta against Godzilla…one she shared with General Samuels."

"Clark, I'm hurt too", Diana says. "But even the prettiest of roses can come with the most deadliest of thorns. How were _we _to know that Marna would use her notion to conceal a sinister plot to cause nuclear Armageddon here in Metropolis just to settle a personal score?"

"It still doesn't make it any easier to deal with, Diana. _Or _make it any less true."

"It's painful, I know", Captain Marvel said. "But look at it this way: General Samuels & Marna Bowman are going to be facing a court-martial that will undoubtedly put them in prison for the rest of their lives due to their atrocities. As for the fate of her notion on banishment of all nuclear weapons/energy, I guess we'll just have to leave that up to congress & see if they'll still wish to continue on it or not. In the meantime…"

Hal Jordan then sees a sight that makes his eyes go wide, & he shouts out a warning to all.

"_INCOMING!_"

All eyes turn to where Jordan shouted, & to their horror, a stream of scorching heat from a well-known source erupts in a horizontal line across the grass of the park, causing the heroes to scatter in all directions. With her speed, Supergirl snatches Barrack & Michelle Obama away from certain death, with Power Girl doing the same for Colonel Powell as soldiers dive for cover & ready their weapons. Most of the heroes get into battle positions as Godzilla, now fully awake, rises off the ground to go another round with the saurian.

But Superman intervenes.

"_No!_ Everybody…_wait!_", he shouts, holding his arm out & causing all to remain where they are. "We don't want to go into another brawl here if it can be helped! Nobody move…let's see what _he _does first!"

"Well, Canary?", Hawkgirl asks, turning to her.

"Do what Superman says, everyone!", Dinah instructed. "This is _his _city, so we'll do it _his _way for now!"

"And if Godzilla _does _attack us again?", asked Starfire.

"_Then _we'll go on the offensive, but not before! Don't forget who's here with us!", Black Canary turns to Supergirl. "Supergirl, if things _should_ go south…"

"Wonder Girl & I take the President & First Lady out of here! Got it!", Kara says as Cassandra nods in agreement.

All accounted for in Centennial Park await with baited breath as they stay rooted to their spots & wonder what Godzilla will do at this point. No one dared to antagonize him in the least, knowing all too well of how much power he possesses, something many heroes this night have experienced firsthand. While another brutal conflict _is _possible with the large saurian, if it can be avoided in even the slightest way, then all the better. The Monster King stares at everyone in the park, wondering what his next move should be. For beings so small, he never would've thought that they would give him such a fight in all his life, having killed quite many in armored tanks, jets & other vehicles whenever he raided cities or countrysides, mostly in Japan. These humans he now looks at have the power to hurt him, & hurt him _badly_ in spite of his awesome strength: they hurt him immensely, & Godzilla doesn't like that at all. He can easily roast them alive with his heat ray to disintegrate all but the most powerful of them. Or maybe he can crush them in his bare hands or whip them into submission with his powerful tail. All these possibilities ran inside Godzilla's head as he keeps his eyes on the heroes as they stare back at him, wondering what he'll do at this point. For the several seconds that have passed, it felt like a lifetime for all.

_It's your move now, Godzilla!_, Hal Jordan thought tensely. _What's it gonna be?_

Finally, the Monster King makes his choice: he leans his head back & lets out his primal roar that echoes throughout the city, putting the heroes on standby as they're ready to attack at a moment's notice.

But at that point, Godzilla makes a move _nobody _suspected he'd consider.

He turns & leaves!

Going left, Godzilla goes past the President, First Lady, Colonel Powell & his troops & the heroes without so much as a backwards glance at anyone, his footsteps sounding like thunder with each footfall. His tail swings back & forth, hardly hitting anything sans some trees that get uprooted before he strikes a volley of abandoned buildings on his way towards the water, debris cluttering up the streets.

Everyone in the park breathed a collective sigh of relief.

Nobody tried to follow or stop his progress.

"Is everyone accounted for?", Lois Lane asks the entire group.

That's when Jimmy Olsen sees something that makes his eyes go wide.

"Not everybody, Miss Lane! Look over _there_!", the young photographer says, pointing.

All eyes turn to where Olsen points to where Marna Bowman & General Samuels are.

Or what was _left _of them.

They all head over to the burnt line in the ground Godzilla made with his heat ray & gasp with wide-eyed shock as they come upon the charred, blackened skeletons of the two fugitives lying on the still-smoking dirt with the empty eye sockets of their skulls staring up into the sky & their arms laid out at their sides as if offering themselves to the Gods, their bones smoking in spots. When Superman kneels at Marna's bones, he picks up her skull in his hand & bows his head in deep sorrow.

"Relax, Superman, it ain't no big loss!", Dan Turpin says like it's no big deal.

"Turpin!", Maggie Sawyer snapped at him.

"What, Maggie? Those two were going to slaughter _millions! _How can anyone here feel any kind of sympathy for…"

"Turpin", Superman says softly, interrupting & looking up at him with a sympathetic look. "Aside from their horrendous atrocities, _nobody _deserves a terrible fate like this." The Man of Steel places Marna's skull back to its place. "Not even these two."

_Always the Boy Scout, Clark_, Batman says to himself.

The Man of Steel's comment made Turpin keep quiet, but Barrack Obama still says his piece.

"Inspector Turpin, Superman is correct", he says without rage. "While the crimes in which Marna Bowman & General Samuels have both committed were nothing short of malevolent & despicable, even _they_ deserved better. And that meant they had the right to a fair trial, were any of us able to rescue them from…this."

Looking at the charred skeletons, Turpin has second thoughts.

"My apologies, Mr. President. And to both you & Superman, Maggie", he says sincerely, meaning every word.

The three of them give a smile.

"Think nothing of it, Dan", Maggie said with equal sincerity as Barrack & Superman nod.

"And to think: _I _wanted to pound Marna severely", Wildcat said softly. "Now I regret it."

"Not to mention we _all _regret not being able to save them in time", Booster Gold said. "If only I could've put up my force field to shield those two or…"

"Easy, Booster", says Black Lightning. "It's no one's fault. Everything happened so fast, & we _did _have to get the President & First Lady to safety first & foremost, since their bodyguards were killed."

"Yeah, I know", Booster finishes with a heavy sigh.

"Everyone okay?", Green Lantern Alan Scott shouts from above as he & John Stewart both arrive with Doctor Mid-Nite in a green bubble from the former's emerald energy & settle down. "We heard Godzilla's roar after John & I delivered the nuclear device from beneath the city over at Fort Bridwell with Doc Mid-Nite here &…"

The three newcomers eye the charred remains of Marna Bowman & General Samuels.

"Good heavens!", Doctor Mid-Nite says. "Is that…Marna Bowman & General Samuels?"

Everyone nods.

"What _happened _to them?", Alan Scott wondered.

"I'm afraid that Godzilla went & delivered his own brand of justice", Nightwing replied without any humor.

Even distant, Godzilla's roar was still audible.

"Where is he heading now?", Doctor Mid-Nite asked.

"All signs indicate that Godzilla's heading back towards the water", said Mary Marvel.

"Let's let the four of us follow him & make _sure _he heads for just that", John Stewart says, indicating himself, Alan Scott & the two Hawks.

"All right, Lantern", Black Canary said. "But surveillance only. No engaging or hindering his progress in any way unless absolutely necessary. Got that?"

"Got it", all four heroes say, taking to the skies. Following the trail of destruction, the hero quartet catch up with Godzilla in no time & keep their distance as per Dinah's instructions, not wishing to provoke him into another fight. Their journey takes them all to the West River, close to where Godzilla came ashore three nights ago. Getting into the water, the Monster King swims out & heads in the direction of Stryker's Island, where some of the world's most worst, infamous criminals & meta-humans are being kept under strict guard. Both guards & prisoners within the facility watch as Godzilla makes his way towards them with fast-beating hearts. If need be, John Stewart, Alan Scott & the two Hawks would divert his course.

Fortunately, none of them need lift a finger, as Godzilla swims past Stryker's without so much as a look in its direction. The only thing that _does _hit the facility was the waves that the saurian creates, splashing against the jagged edges.

Alan Scott calls out the events in his communicator as they happen.

"Godzilla has just passed Stryker's without incident", he reports. "He's still heading east & straight for the S.A.I. Dam. He's only several meters from hitting it, & at the speed he's going, he'll…"

He does: like a living battering ram, Godzilla crashes into the dam & a strong current of water splashes out of the West River & carries the Monster King with such force that he actually gets swept away & goes splashing into the ocean below. Both Alan Scott & John Stewart use their emerald energy to create a makeshift dam & stop the water from flowing too much out of Hob's River as Hawkgirl picks up on the report.

"Godzilla just smashed through the S.A.I. Dam & got carried out into the ocean", she says. "Alan & John are making their own dam for the time being. As for Godzilla, he's heading out into the open waters."

"I think it's safe to say that Godzilla won't be a problem for us any further, Hawkgirl", said Hal Jordan. "I'm on my way now to find some materials to keep the dam up. Tell Alan & John to keep _theirs_ up until I do."

"We read, & we'll be waiting for you, son", Alan says into his communicator. "I think it's safe to say that _this _adventure has come to an end."

"Now all that's left is to help clean up some of the mess Godzilla left behind", Hawkman says.

"We'll do that as soon as we get the President & First Lady back to the Daily Planet", said Superman. "See you in a bit. Superman out."

Communications all but cease for now as the Man of Steel assist the Maid of Might in carrying Barrack & Michelle Obama to the Planet, with Green Arrow, Wildcat & Mister Terrific going with them via Captain & Mary Marvel, the three acting as their bodyguards until new ones can be recruited. Lois Lane & Jimmy Olsen follow them in the Planet's news chopper & turn in for the night in one of the makeshift bedrooms the building has to offer, being late enough as it is. The Obamas, Perry White & the rest do likewise, having been through a long & stressful night which nearly cost them their lives.

Tons of work will have to be dealt with once the sun shines, but that could wait.

For right now, the nightmare of Godzilla, King of the Monsters, was over.

**EPILOGUE 1**

_Metropolis, December 11__th__, 10:00 a.m.:_

A mostly cloudy day welcomed the new one as Colonel Powell & his troops have started the cleanup of debris that had lasted since Godzilla's departure, with the utmost assistance from Superman & many of the Justice League & Society members who stayed behind. Both Batman & Nightwing say they need to return to Gotham City, but they wished everyone the best of luck before going.

Everyone at the Daily Planet were also busy right before daylight emerged: Perry White was, as usual, the first one up & going, barking orders at his staff. Lois & Jimmy were also hard at work in getting their reports & photos ready for the morning edition. Along with getting their paper out, the Planet was also busy with getting ready for a speech in which President Obama has to give to the people of his country. With Green Arrow, Wildcat, Mister Terrific & the newly arrived Superman standing by his side at the makeshift podium & camera crews standing by, the President starts giving his speech.

"Good morning, My Fellow Americans. I'm sure that all of you are no doubt aware of the events which have occurred here in Metropolis just the other night, regardless of where you may be viewing this broadcast. Last night, members of the Justice League & Society, & even myself & Michelle, all went up against a malevolent enemy. Oddly enough, people, I am _not_,by any means, referring to Godzilla. Don't get me wrong: Godzilla _did _cause mass destruction here in this fine city, like he first did in Tokyo back in 1954 as well as other cities in Japan through the years. But believe it or not, he is more or less innocent about his rampage on this occasion. How I mean that is this: the creature was _lured _here to Metropolis by a foe that's all but common to all of us…the human being." Obama pauses long enough for his words to sink in. "That is correct, my good people: the _real _enemy in this particular case are two regular human beings who have recklessly endangered millions of lives in order to settle a personal vendetta against a creature who is perhaps the most innocent out of every dire threat to our nation or even our Earth itself. They have _violated _our trust in them, & betrayed us in the coldest manner. Those two I speak of are none other than United States Army General Richard Samuels & nuclear specialist, Dr. Marna Bowman." Obama takes another pause before resuming. "Yes, you all heard me right: one of our finest in the U.S. Army, along with a woman who made us an incredible ordeal that could benefit modern society, have literally _stabbed _us in the back in order to avenge the lives of one's Godfather & the other's husband with blatant disregard for the welfare of others. Like all of you, I am _hurt _beyond belief & in great pain with scars that may never heal fully, emotional or not. Of course, we're still recovering from Godzilla's initial attack here in Metropolis, but in spite of his great size, he's nothing more than an animal with hardly any concept of right & wrong. I'm _not _saying that we excuse him for all the death & destruction he causes, of course. I'm merely stating that Godzilla is beyond good or evil as we know it; some even say that he should be regarded as a force of nature, such as a typhoon or an earthquake. But also, Godzilla serves as a _warning _to us all: he's the prime example of what can happen when we, as a race, become unscrupulous with atomic bomb testing & playing with nuclear power for the sake of mankind. While we did what he had to back in August of 1945 to win the war against Japan, it was our recklessness with the power given to us by dropping atom bombs without realizing the consequences, which was the case in March 1954, when the Bikini Atoll islands were struck with the bomb that gave birth to Godzilla in the first place, having been a surviving species of dinosaur that became one of man's greatest dangers. But whose fault was it all to begin with? Us. In the future, we need to be extra careful with how we harness the power given to us since their first use in 1945, so as not to create another Godzilla, or any other radiation-spawned creatures. And on that particular note, I have given it the utmost thought after my ordeal the other night here in the city, & have reached a decision: while its contents are all but deadly to the environment, there's no denying that nuclear energy has been a reliable source of power for our cities & towns. To discard it all, especially now, would be a foolish gesture on our behalf. With nuclear energy, very little waste is produced & can run more efficiently than most other types. Good people of America, due to these facts & more, & because of the late Marna Bowman's irresponsible act of treason against Metropolis & our country in general, I am putting her notion on suspension indefinitely, beginning immediately until further notice. Whether it will be put into action sometime in the future remains to be seen at this point. But right now, our main concern is the people of Metropolis in getting their lives back in order. As we speak, soldiers of the U.S. Army & numerous heroes from all over are now working tirelessly to restore order & fix the damage done in the battle against Godzilla so that all those still residing in Queensland Park, Park Ridge & Bakerline can move back into the city. But until that time, I ask all of you who reside in the Big Apricot to remain where you are & allow to be well treated by both the residents & those in the armed services. Above all else, I clearly hope that Godzilla's rampage does _not _discourage any of you from enjoying your holiday season. We are Americans, & have pulled through the worst that got thrown at us, from attacks such as Pearl Harbor, Doomsday's rampage, the horrible Imperiex War, & of course 9/11. Because of our unyielding strength from citizen, uniformed officer & super-hero alike, our country _will _prosper & endure as always. In conclusion, I wish to thank all the brave officers from the Metropolis Police Department & Special Crimes Unit, the United States Army, the heroes from the Justice League, Justice Society & Teen Titans, but most of all, from _you_…the ordinary citizens of the Big Apricot & all across our country, for standing strong during this time of crisis. All of us cannot thank you enough for standing by your fellow man & aiding him when he needs it the most. It is _this _unity that helps us stand strong when faced with a crisis of epic proportions, whether it be from beyond the stars or even right here at home on Earth. I just cannot find the words to express just how _proud _I am of you for showing this great strength all across the nation, or even for being your President. My most precious gratitude to you all. And again, on behalf of my wife & everybody else who serves me in Washington D.C., I want to wish you all a very Merry Christmas. Thank you, America. God bless you & good day."

Jimmy Olsen & the other photographers snap pictures as Barrack & Michelle shake hands with Green Arrow, Wildcat, Mister Terrific, Superman & even Perry White with huge grins upon each of their faces. After several minutes of picture-taking, the hero quartet help to escort the Obamas to the International Airport where four men in black suits & dark shades await for their arrival. Excusing himself, Superman bids the Obamas farewell & takes off into the sky.

"Gentlemen", one of the four suits says to Green Arrow, Wildcat & Mister Terrific. "We'd like to thank you three & Superman for getting the President & First Lady over to safety."

"No problem, boys", Wildcat said. "You guys are their new protection, I gather?"

"That we are, Mr….Wildcat, is it?", another agent says as the hero nods. "Yes. We got the President's message the other night about what occurred in Metropolis. As per his request, the four killed by Marna Bowman will be giving the appropriate funeral service upon out return to Washington D.C.. On behalf of everyone in our nation's capital, we wish to express our deepest gratitude towards your bravery in rescuing the President & First Lady in what could've been a nuclear nightmare, one of which the United States might never have recovered from."

"All part of the job, gentlemen", Mister Terrific said. "We each do our part in keeping our country & planet safe, be it super-hero, police officer or anyone in the armed services."

"Well said, Mister Terrific", said the first guard, turning to Barrack & Michelle. "Mister President, Mrs. Obama, the plane is fueled & ready to go, so if you'll come with us…"

"Mr. President!", two voices call out to the Obamas, causing them to turn their heads. The men approaching them were nothing short of familiar & friendly faces.

Seeing these two men made them smile.

"Mr. Kent! Mr. Wayne!", Barrack said happily. He turns to his new bodyguards. "Boys, I do believe the plane can wait another minute or two."

"Yes sir", an agent says, nodding.

"Gentlemen, what may I do for you?", Barrack asks the reporter & billionaire.

"Mr. President", Clark Kent began. "Despite being betrayed by Dr. Marna Bowman, would there still be a chance for her notion to be put into action, aside from her misguided intentions?"

Barrack breathes a heavy sigh.

"At this point, Mr. Kent, I have no comment on that", he says.

"Mr. Kent still has a good point, Mr. President", Bruce Wayne steps in. "Even though your feelings in the matter are understandable, it's a marvelous way to place mankind in step for a better tomorrow. Won't you reconsider? You know Wayne Enterprises can…"

"Forgive me, gentlemen", Barrack politely interrupts. "You both mean well, please don't get me wrong. However, Marna's betrayal hurt me to the bone. To go ahead & pursue her notion would only make that hurt grow stronger, despite how noble it may have been at the time. Surely you two can understand & relate to what I'm saying, correct?"

Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne look at each other with sympathetic looks before turning back to Obama.

"We certainly can, Mr. President", Kent said apologetically. "If you were in any sort of way offended by our questions about it…"

"Not at all, Mr. Kent", Barrack says with a grin. "You were just trying to get your side of the story like any reporter would, & it's appreciated. But that _still _doesn't mean that it will never happen in the future. It's just that now is not a good time for it, that's all."

"But if & when it ever _does _get to see fruition, Mr. President, Wayne Enterprises would be quite happy to pursue that goal", Bruce said. "Just let us know, & my resources will be at your disposal."

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne", Barrack says. "If & when the time is right, your company will be the first to be informed. And if I may, your parents Thomas & Martha Wayne would be so proud of you right now. How horrible it must have been for you to see them killed when you were only a boy. No child should _ever _have to go through that in their lives."

_And since that day, I vowed that no one else ever would if _I _have anything to say about it_, Bruce thought, thinking like his alter-ego the Batman at that moment temporarily.

"Thank you, Mr. President, they certainly would", Bruce said aloud. "Until that time…"

"Yes, until. Now, gentlemen, I must take my leave & head back to Washington D.C.", said Obama. "Don't forget-I've got a nation to run, & that's harder to do than a daily newspaper _or _a multi-billion dollar enterprise."

"Of course", Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne say with a grin.

Barrack & Michelle couldn't surpress a laugh.

"Farewell, gentlemen", Michelle says, grinning.

"Goodbye boys! And Merry Christmas!", Barrack says, also with a grin.

"Merry Christmas!", Green Arrow, Wildcat, Mister Terrific, Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne say in unison. With a nod, the Obamas' agents escort them towards their plane as the five men watch the leader of the free world & his wife board their flight until the door closes & the Boeing 747 gets onto the runway with an armed escort of F-15 fighters following at close formation. Once airborne & out of sight, the five men face one another.

"So, what do you think, Bruce?", Clark asks.

"He's most certainly an improvement over George W. Bush, Clark", the man says. "Or Lex Luthor, for that matter."

"Ha! No argument _there!_", Green Arrow said.

"And how!", Wildcat said. "I only wish that Barrack would only _stay _our President…and I mean _forever!_"

Grins appear on all their faces.

"Sadly, every President gets only two terms in the White House…no more, no less", Bruce says. "But I'm definitely inclined to agree with you on it, Ted."

"I'm curious, though", Green Arrow says. "Do any of you _really _believe that Marna's plan, aside from it being a total sham, could be made to become a reality someday?"

"Only time can answer that for now, Ollie", Michael said. "We'll just have to wait & see, I suppose. But an idea like that is sure to see fruition in one form or another, because even though man dies, his ideas don't."

"And most importantly, what about Godzilla?", Oliver says. "He's disappeared out into the ocean, & he can be anywhere right now. How can we better protect ourselves from him should he ever reappear again?"

"We'll find a way", Mister Terrific says. "I've been working with John Henry Irons on how to keep tabs on him. It'll take some time, but once we're done, we should be able to track his movement in case he _does_. He caught us off-guard, so next time we want to be _ready _for him & not get taken by surprise."

"That's good, Michael", said Bruce. "But for right now, let's focus on the present & tend to what really needs our attention."

"Correct, Bruce", said Clark. "After I send my report to Perry at the Planet, I'll be on hand & help with more of the cleanup. Godzilla's left more of a mess than any of us thought."

"Care for a hand?", asks Wildcat.

"Always, Ted", Kent says with a smile.

"Take care, gentlemen. I'll see you soon", Bruce said, taking his leave.

Once he's gone, the rest get going themselves.

**EPILOGUE 2**

_December 24__th__, Christmas Eve:_

In the past two weeks, the cleanup in Metropolis was grueling for both Army personell & super-hero alike, but incredible progress was made as debris was cleared out by large loads & the buildings damaged by Godzilla were repaired to the extent that made them habitable, allowing the city's residents to move back into their homes & offering those without a place to stay until further reconstruction was done. Like before, Green Lanterns John Stewart, Hal Jordan & Alan Scott created wide emerald bridges across Hob's River to allow people & vehicles to re-enter the city with out too much crowding. Even though the threat of Godzilla still looms out in the world somewhere, he was confirmed to be a problem for the Big Apricot any longer as of now, & that gave the people an enormous sense of relief, enabling them to go back to their daily routines in no time flat. A new Christmas tree was even set up in Centennial Park by Superman & his friends to replace the one lost in the fight with Godzilla, being slightly bigger & shining more brightly than before with many beautiful decorations of all kinds adorning it.

And now, on the Eve of Santa's yearly sleigh ride throughout the world, people from all over were getting ready in preparing for Saint Nicholas' visit down every chimney.

_Keystone City:_

Wally & Linda Park-West were setting the table with food for their Christmas dinner with Bing Crosby's 'Silent Night' playing on the radio when the latter realizes something wrong.

"Oh no! Wally, I forgot to pick up extra candy canes for the kids, & the store's about to close!", she says.

"No problem, honey!", Wally says, speeding off in a red & yellow blur before he had even finished speaking. Five seconds later, he reappears, his costume retreating into his specially-made ring. In his hand were the aforementioned candy canes that he hands over to his spouse.

"Nice job, Wally. You saved the day, as usual", she jokes, taking the bag. "Although it _was _a tad longer than I expected. Did you run into trouble?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle", Wally replied with a grin.

At the Keystone City police station, four thugs were tied with rope as a note tied to one of them read as follows:

'Dear officers-these four lowlifes were trying to mug an old lady three blocks away for a handful of cash. Take care of them, won't you? Merry Christmas! The Flash.'

Grinning, two officers escorted the four thugs into their new home for the holidays.

_Atlantis:_

Aquaman swims inside his fabled home with a watertight capsule cradled beneath one arm. Once in, he heads towards the throne room where his beloved wife Mera awaits for him. Seeing him makes her smile warmly.

"Arthur!", she says gleefully. "How good to see you're in top physical shape, considering what torture that Godzilla creature had put you & your friends J'onn & M'gann through."

"Greetings, my beloved", Aquaman says, taking her hand. "Yes, it was rather unpleasant, but they're just as back on their feet as I am. All things considered, our condition could've been a lot worse."

"I suppose we have Captain Marvel to thank for getting you here in time to treat you."

"In time, my dear. Right now, I have something for you."

Aquaman presents the capsule to his wife & removes the top & botton halves to reveal an angel encased in glass on a flatbed stand, with wings that shined in the light.

"Merry Christmas, my beloved", Arthur says softly.

"Merry Christmas, Arthur", Mera says in the same manner before indulging in a passionate kiss with her husband.

_Thanks Clark. I owe you one_, Arthur says to himself.

_Titans Tower, San Francisco:_

Kid Devil (Eddie Bloomberg), Ravager (Rose Wilson) & a fully recuperated Miss Martian join up with founding members Cyborg (Victor Stone), Beast Boy (Garfield Logan), Starfire & Raven sit down to a feast at the table consisting of seafood, pasta, turkey & other trimmings that go with a Yiletide dinner. Pop singer Britney Spears' holiday tune 'My Only Wish (This Year)' played on a portable CD player as everything was in place, & Ravager unsheaths one of her two swords.

"Now that we're ready to eat, how's about I carve that big ol' turkey?", Rose says with a sinister grin.

"Uh, thanks Rose, but _I've _got it covered this time", Cyborg said, taking a knife & making a cut on the side.

"Yeah Rose. Besides, you carved the turkey for Thanksgiving", Beast Boy said. "Go give someone else a chance."

"And made quite a _mess _of it, I might add!", Starfire adds.

"What?", Ravager jokes. "You _told _me to carve the damn thing, & I _did _that!"

"Oh sure!", Kid Devil says. "You carved it all right…right in _half_, doing your 'Conan the Librarian' stint!"

"And almost the table _with _it", Raven says calmly with a smirk.

Miss Martian giggles.

"Conan the Librarian?", she asks, still giggling. "I don't recall seeing _that _in 'The Three Stooges'!"

"No, M'gann", Beast Boy explains. "It's an old 'Saturday Night Live' gig they did back in the 1980s. I ought to show it to you sometime."

"As long as _I'm _not around, Garfield!", Ravager says, remembering the time M'gann threw a pie in her face after seeing Moe, Larry & Curly do it.

That enticed chuckles from all.

"Say, is this it?", Kid Devil asks, looking at the group. "I thought we were going to have the others join us. Where's Robin? And Wonder Girl?"

"They're with their other families, Kid Devil", Starfire explains. "They _do _wish they could be here with us, though."

"I guess that also goes for our new Blue Beetle, huh?"

"He'll join us later, Eddie", said Raven. "But first, he & Booster Gold need to go & pay a visit to a…good friend in Chicago."

"Oh", the others say in unison, realizing just who that 'friend' is.

_Chicago, Illinois:_

Booster Gold & Blue Beetle arrive at a cemetery with hardly anyone within the immediate vicinity. The former hero has a boquet of roses, while the latter has a Christmas wreath with little red bows tied on it in various spots. Both heroes stand before a row of graves, finding the right one in only a couple of seconds thanks to Skeets.

"So kid…you ready to do this?", Booster asks.

"All set, Booster", said Blue Beetle. "The question is…are _you_? I mean, he _was _your friend & you've known him the best out of everyone else."

"I know. But I also know that he'd want _you_ to honor him as much as me. You're the one carrying on his legacy, after all."

"Good point. Let's do this."

"Let's. Skeets, remain here. This is more or less a private matter."

"Understood, sir", the little hovering robot says.

Walking up to a grave marked 'Theodore Stephen Kord', Booster Gold kneels & places the roses in the holder after discarding the ones which withered & died.

"Hey buddy", he says. "Hope the Man Upstairs is taking good care of you right now. Me, I'm still fighting the good fight, like the one we all had against Godzilla just two weeks ago. Sure wish you were on hand for that one, bud. Luckily, I had a great partner by my side, & he wants to say a few words to you."

Booster looks at Blue Beetle, who nods & takes Gold's place, kneeling & placing the wreath alongside the roses.

"Hello, Mr. Kord", he begins. "My name is Jaime Reyes, & as you can see, I'm the new Blue Beetle. Meaning, I've got mighty big shoes to fill, don't I? But I suppose I got off to a great start, like when I helped to locate the HQ of the OMACs & put it out of commission during the Infinite Crisis. I've still got a long way to go, I know, but with the right people by my side, I'm sure I'll make you _and _your namesake proud. Merry Christmas, Mr. Kord."

"Merry Christmas, Ted", Booster says as Blue Beetle rose to his feet. Gold places a hand on his shoulder. "Nice speeck, kid. It does Ted proud. Merry Christmas, Beetle."

"Thanks Booster. Merry Christmas to you too."

Smiling, they take off in the air with Skeets following.

_Gateway City:_

Professor Helena Sandsmark was putting up some last finishing touches on her Christmas tree as Louis Armstrong's 'Zat You, Santa Claus?' plays on her radio when the front doorbell rings.

_It's them!_, she thought.

"Cassandra, honey, could you get that?", she asks her super-powered daughter.

"Got it, mom!", Cassie says, running up to the door. Opening it, she finds Diana & Donna dressed in identical red & white Mrs. Claus outfits, a sight in which made Cassie smile. In their hands were several wrapped gifts.

"Diana! Donna! Come in! Merry Christmas!", Cassie says.

"Merry Christmas, Cassandra!", the Amazon sisters say as only Donna now speaks. "It's good to see you two again! Oh, Diana & I have brought another guest to come join us in tonight's holiday feast!"

"Who's that, Donna?", Helena asks.

"That would be _me_, Miss Sandsmark."

Like magic, Artemis-dressed in her Amazonian outfit of green & black-appears in the doorway with a large pointed object wrapped with a red bow at the top. Her bow rests on her back with her quiver of arrows.

"Artemis?", Cassie wondered orally. "This _is _a surprise! How come you're not dressed in holiday style like Diana & Donna are?"

"Sorry, Cassie", Artemis says, smirking as she enters & shuts the door. "I wouldn't be caught _dead _in clothing such as _that_, regardless of how joyous the season might be. But that doesn't mean I don't come bearing gifts."

"What's _that_, Artemis?", Helena asks. "A tooth?"

"Close. It's a claw from the griffon itself", the Amazon says. "We kept it in our trophy room, & our Queen & I thought it might make a prefect gift for you, considering that you're a professor & historian."

"The mythical creature that's half eagle & half lion?", Helena says, taking the gift from the Amazon.

"The very same."

"Cool!", Cassie says, examing it. "Next time I see Hippolyta, I'll have to thank her-and _you_, of course, Artemis!"

"You're quite welcome, Cassandra."

"Now that we're all here, shall we be seated at the table?", Helena says. "Christmas dinner is just about ready."

"We look forward to a holiday feast with you & Cassandra, Helena", Diana said. "Please lead the way."

That said, they all head for the dining room.

_Star City:_

At his estate, Oliver Queen enjoys a holiday dinner of his own with Roy Harper & his young daughter Lian, a repaired Red Tornado with his wife Kathy & daughter Traya, Kendra Saunders, Hal Jordan, Mia Dearden, Dinah Lance & a fully recovered Mari McCabe, regaining her strength & stamina only hours after Godzilla's departure from Metropolis. A portable CD player belts out the tune 'Thank God It's Christmas' as sung by rock group Queen.

"A toast!", Queen says, holding his glass of champagne high.

"A toast!", everyone else says, doing the same with their own beverage of milk, juice & egg nog as they drink it all down.

But Oliver still wasn't done talking yet.

"Friends & family", he begins. "I'd like for us to offer a moment of silence to those who we couldn't rescue in time this year, ranging from the Tohoku earthquake in Japan to the people from both Odo Island to the crew aboard the Garuda-Yoshi."

Everyone bowed their heads in silent prayer which lasted for a quarter of a minute.

Hal Jordan breaks the silence.

"Everyone", he starts saying, standing up. "The losses sustained from Japan & even here at home is regrettable more than my words could ever say. Even with all our power, it's impossible to get to every soul in danger that needs our help, I'm sad to say. I know this, because I've went through that experience which became catastrophic in the long run. But that _still _doesn't mean we don't give it our all whenever we're in uniform. All we can do is our best to try & prevent as many catastrophes as we can like we always do. Here's to all our friends in the League & Society & all others across the planet in giving their best when required."

"To all of our friends!", they all say as Hal sits back down & begin feasting.

"Daddy, Godzilla didn't hurt you _too _badly, did he?", Traya asks her father.

"Traya!", Kathy says.

"It's okay, Kathy", John Smith said. "Our daughter is just as concerned for my well-being as you are, that's all. No, Traya: despite losing my limbs temporarily, I was able to bounce back thanks to my friends."

"Daddy?", Lian asks her own father. "D you think Godzilla will return?"

They all stayed silent, not knowing just how to answer that question yet.

It was Mari who does.

"Not to worry, honey. If he does, we'll be ready for him. He caught us off-guard last time. I guarantee you he won't do so again."

Mia thinks quick to get the kids' minds off the Monster King.

"I've got an idea", she says. "After we eat, why don't I show Traya & Lian the classic film 'Rudolph & Frosty's Christmas in July'?"

_Good thinking, Mia!_, Oliver thought with a grin as Traya & Lian do themselves, indicating a 'yes' from both.

"That's a good idea, Mia!", he says aloud. "While you do _that_, I'll put on Roy's favorite holiday movie for _us _over in the other room!"

"And what might _that _be, Oliver?", asked Kathy.

_Oh no!_, Dinah thought as Roy & Oliver grin.

"National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation!", both ace archers say together.

"Oh come on, Oliver! _Must _you?", Dinah says with a little dread.

Kendra places a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry, Dinah", she says, smiling. "If Ollie has to put up with _your _interests, you need to do the same with his. That's how a marriage works."

"Okay, white flag! I give in!", Dinah says, defeated as everyone laughs.

_This is going to be a _loooooong _night!_, Dinah thought warily but smiles nonetheless.

Then she starts laughing too.

_Gotham City:_

Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, Tim Drake (Robin) & even Selina Kyle (Catwoman) return from a few hour's patrol of the city before changing their clothes in the Batcave & heading up to Wayne Manor. Bruce, Dick & Tim were wearing matching black tuxes while Selina had worn a stunning dark blue dress. As always, Alfred Pennyworth had everything set for Bruce when he arrived home, having had a table set in the living room with the big-screen TV playing the movie 'It's A Wonderful Life' with the great Jimmy Stewart. Viewing the movie, they all had a hearty dinner that only Alfred can prepare as he, too, viewed the ever-classic holiday film.

"No matter how many times I see this thing, I _never _tire of it!", Dick said once the 'The End' appeared in the movie.

"And since you first saw it shortly after you became Robin, you've never missed it, Master Dick", Alfred says.

"Perceptive as always, Alfred", said Tim. "The same can be said of me: I've always caught this movie with my dad every holiday season." He lets out a heavy sigh. "How I sure miss those times."

No one said anything, on account of the time when George Harkness, the villain known as Captain Boomerang killed his father Jack Drake during the Identity Crisis before being killed himself by his intended victim. It's been hard for Tim, even being surrounded by those in the 'Bat-Family' & the Teen Titans.

Bruce, Dick, Alfred & even Selina know exactly how he feels.

Dick places a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure he'd want you to keep enjoying this movie even now, Tim", he says sincerely.

Seeing smiles from the others made Tim do the same.

"You're right, Dick", he says. "And let me say, the plot is very similar to what _we _try to do every night-make a difference.", He turns to Wayne. "Right, Bruce?"

"It…certainly has its moments, Tim", he says, picking up his mug of egg nog as everyone else does the same. "To our family…Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas!", Alfred, Dick, Tim & Selina say, & they all touch mugs.

_Smallville, Kansas:_

Clark Kent arrived at his parent's house with Kara, J'onn & his wife Lois with gifts & a few containers of food. A scrumptious dinner by Martha Kent was all set by the time they came, having spent the day successfully delivering presents with other heroes to those less fortunate. After their meal, they all went to the living room as Clark put in a DVD of 1947's 'Miracle On 34th Street'. The movie gets to the end, when Susie runs into an empty house with her mother Doris & lawyer Fred Gailey in pursuit. After agreeing to buy the home, they catch a wooden cane in the corner, the same one Kris Kringle always carries with him.

"Oh no, it _can't _be!", says Doris. "It must've been left here by the people that moved out!"

"Maybe", Fred says, wide-eyed. "And maybe I didn't do such a wonderful thing after all!"

When the 'Jingle Bells' theme comes on & the screen goes 'The End', they all clapped in amusement.

"I may not have been on this Earth for too long, but I can honestly say that I _so _love this movie!", Kara said.

"So do I & Jonathan!", Martha said. "Our holiday wasn't complete until we saw this!"

"What do _you _think, J'onn?", Lois asked.

"Intriguing, Miss Lane", J'onn says. "It makes one wonder & perhaps even believe that there really _is _a Santa Claus in the world."

"Oh, there _is_, Mr. J'onzz", Martha said. "You just need a strong & pure heart to believe in him, even though you can't see him directly."

"Like God Almighty himself?"

"Precisely!"

Clark, Lois & Kara smile brightly at that.

"I can relate to that, Mrs. Kent", J'onn says with a smile. "On Mars, my people & I honor our own Gods. There's really no difference to those here on Earth who would worship a man dressed in red each December, or even that of your world's lord & savoir Jesus Christ, who had been born in the town of Bethlehem to Joseph & Mary on December 25th long ago."

"Very good, J'onn", Kara said. "Like me, you've been studying Earth customs, I see."

"If one tends to adapt to & live on a world not his or her own, one should learn all of its customs & follow them. It's what I've been doing since being teleported to Earth by the late Dr. Saul Erdel."

"And we're all but glad to have you as our teammate & friend, J'onn", Clark said. "Never forget that."

"Not in a million years, Clark. And congratulations on another successful toy drive, like always."

"That's my Clark", Martha said. "Sans the year of his death from Doomsday, he's never missed a Christmas Eve helping those who don't have or get much."

"And I can't thank you & the others for lending a hand, J'onn", Clark said. "Even for one with super-speed, it's quite an order to fill for just one guy."

"You only need to ask, Clark. You know that", Kara said. "By the way, did Perry enjoy the gift you & Lois gave him?"

"You bet he did!", Lois said. "Perry _adores _the autographed photo of Barrack Obama! He even gave everyone a slight raise in their Christmas bonus this year because of it!"

""Like the old saying goes, 'It's better to give than to receive'", Clark says "Now, what say we put on 'White Christmas' next?"

Everyone's grins say a bonafide 'yes' to Clark's question.

_JSA Headquarters:_

Green Lantern John Stewart & Black Lightning join Mister Terrific, Hawkman, Stargirl, Power Girl, Captain & Mary Marvel, Doctor Mid-Nite, Atom-Smasher, Jay Garrick, Doctor Fate, Alan Scott, Sandman, Hourman, Liberty Belle & both Wildcats (Ted Grant & Tommy Bronson) in another dinner & movie. Their choice of holiday flick has been 'A Christmas Carol' from 1951 with Alastair Sim as Ebenezer Scrooge. Glued to the movie by Sim's performance, they all remained silent up until the finish when they give a round of applause.

"I don't care _how _many times they update this-it's _still _the best version there is, hands down!", said John Stewart.

"We hear you, John!", said Jay Garrick. "Alan, Ted & myself can still remember when it first came out in theatres in '51. Those were the days!"

"Watching movies like this kind of takes you boys back to that particular time, huh?", asks Black Lightning.

"Ineed, Jeff", said Hourman. "Think of it as a sort of time machine, & who would know more about 'time' than myself?"

Grins were splattered on all faces.

"Quite a movie, eh Courtney?", asks Power Girl.

"Do tell, Karen", Stargirl says. "They knew how to make them back then."

Mary Marvel laughs.

"Well said, Courtney!", she says. "Nowadays, it's all done with CGI technology-all polish & no spit!"

"Good thing _we're _not like that, Mary", Alan Scott said. "Jay, Ted & myself may all be somewhat ancient, but we still know how to give it our all in this day & age."

"And like the rest of us, you surely did so when we battled Godzilla two weeks ago", said Captain Marvel. "No matter how much he kept putting us down, we got right back up & gave him a fight I'm quite sure he _still _remembers."

"The reverse is also true, Captain", said Hawkman. "Godzilla was immensely powerful, one of the most of any enemy we ever faced in our careers. Plus the fact that he's still out there in the world somewhere only indicates that we'll possibly be running into him again."

Hawkman's comment put the heroes in a state of silence as they ponder the thought. The winged warrior was right: Godzilla was one of the most powerful foes any of them have gone up against, & there's always a possibility that their paths will cross his way again. While he may not be exactly godlike such as Darkseid of Apokolips or Trigon, Raven's demonic father, might be, he is still never to be taken lightly. If Godzilla can even stomp the Man of Steel himself, then he represents a great threat to Earth, even if he's declared 'just an animal'.

Simply said, Godzilla is _not _a problen that can be ignored.

Michael Holt breaks the tense silence.

"Your words ring true, Carter", he says. "And like I've told Clark, Bruce, Ollie & even Ted here, John Henry Irons & I are working on dealing with Godzilla so as not to be caught with our pants down. But _that _can come at a later time. Right now, however, let's all try to enjoy our Christmas like we should. We don't get many breaks like this when we can just sit back & relax with ease."

"Indeed, Michael", said Doctor Fate as he raises a glass with everyone following suit. "To another successful year in the Justice League & Justice Society, & here's to the new year of even more heroics!"

"Amen!", the rest all cheer, taking sips.

Mister Terrific was right: Godzilla & other dangers can wait for the time being.

Right now, they'd prefer nothing better than to be with their friends for Christmas.

_Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean:_

As Peace on Earth & good will towards all men were being hashed out all over the planet on the surface, the ocean & its sea life remains more or less the same way as fish & other aquatic animals swam about at their leisurely pace. The worst they had to worry about was avoiding any & all predators of the deep so as not to become their dinner.

That, & the occasional fishing net & line.

But one sea creature need not worry about such trivial things, as Godzilla lays down on the ocean floor, dozing ever since his ordeal in Metropolis two weeks ago. He may not have gotten to the nuclear energy that was laid out for him by Marna Bowman & General Samuels, but the Monster King did receive a fair amount of it while entering an underwater cavern on his way home to the open sea, his cells recharged like a battery.

So why didn't Godzilla return to Metropolis & continue his battle with the Justice League & Society? Was it because he felt (& feared) he'd lose to those who possessed powers beyond that of regular humans? No. Godzilla feared _nothing _or _nobody_: he could've easily destroyed the heroes & wiped them out without too much trouble. Was it because he may have overheard the humans wearing metal cuffs on their arms speaking about him in a way that meant killing him? Did Godzilla vaporize General Richard Samuels & Dr. Marna Bowman in retaliation for wanting to wipe him out after getting the details? Is _that _why he didn't do the same thing with the heroes who fought him after waking up in Centennial Park after Green Lantern Alan Scott put him out for the count? Did he somewhat sense a mutual feeling with them? Even though they're just humans, their power undoubtedly rivals Godzilla's own, & could've easily killed _him _as he could _them_.

And yet they didn't; all they did was render him unconscious from lack of oxygen.

Was Godzilla showing them the same compassion?

The heroes involved in that battle had wondered that very thing themselves in the past two weeks, & none of them had any answers for it any more than Godzilla himself did.

Both meta-humans & mutant dinosaur alike simply left it as it were.

One thing Godzilla _does _know is this: he will always remember those humans he did battle with in a city somewhat similar to that of Tokyo. But the one that he will remember most is the human who wore the blue tights, red cape & boots, yellow belt & big red 'S' blazed upon his chest; a _very _worthy adversary, he was.

That red 'S' on his chest has been burned into Godzilla's brain as much as his face was.

Even as he sleeps on the ocean floor with his eyes closed, that image still lingers as plain as day.

**MEMORIALS:**

2001 Memorials:

Josephine Devivo, the Mother of My Friend Ruthie, 1918-2001 (age not provided)

Stanley Ogozalek, My Uncle Sonny, 1937-2001 (age not provided)

Ray Waltson, Stage, Television & Film Actor, 86 (1914-2001)

Morton Downey Jr., Famed Singer, Songwriter & Talk Show Host, 68 (1932-2001)

William Hanna, Cartoon King, One Half of Hanna-Barbera Productions, 90 (1910-2001)

Joey Ramone, Lead Songer for Punk Rock Group the Ramones, 49 (1951-2001)

Perry Como, Singer & Television Personality, 88 (1912-2001)

Hank Ketcham, Creator of 'Dennid the Menace' Comic Strip, 81 (1920-2001)

Anthony Quinn, Actor, Painter, Writer & Film Director, 86 (1915-2001)

Carroll O'Connor, Actor, Comedian, Producer & Director, 76 (1924-2001)

Jack Lemmon, Award-Winning Actor & Musician, 76 (1925-2001)

Aaliyah, Famed Singer, Dancer, Actress & Model, 22 (1979-2001)

Troy Donahue, Actor, 65 (1936-2001)

2011 Memorials:

Moshe Landau, Chief Judge in 1961 Trial of Adolf Eichmann, 99 (1912-2011)

Bill Taylor II, Former Boston Globe Publisher, 78 (1933-2011)

David Sencer, Former Health Official, 86 (1924-2011)

Jackie Cooper, Legendary Child Actor & Driving Force on Television, 88 (1922-2011)

Arthur Laurents, Playwright, Screenwriter & Director, 93 (1917-2011)

Henry Cooper, Heavyweight Boxer who Once Knocked Down Muhammad Ali, 76 (1934-2011)

Thanassis Vengos, Popular Greek Comic Actor, 83 (1927-2011)

Claude Stanley Choules, Last Known Combat veteran of World War I, 110 (1901-2011)

Gene Gossage, Member of Philadelphia Eagles 1960 NFL Championship Team, 76 (1935-2011)

Mildred Leet, Philanthropist who Co-Founded Non-Profit Trickle Up, 88 (1922-2011)

Lidia Gueiler, Bolivia's Only Female President, 89 (1921-2011)

Bill Gallo, Cartoonist & Columnist for the New York Daily News, 88 (1922-2011)

Burt Reinhardt, One of CNN's First Presidents, 91 (1920-2011)

Robert Traylor, FormerNBA & University of Michigan Player, 34 (1977-2011)

Seve Ballesteros, Professional Golfer, 54 (1957-2011)

Sada Thompson, Tony Award-Winning Actress, 83 (1927-2011)

Lionel Rose, First Australian Aborigine to Win a World Boxing Title, 62 (1948-2011)

Dana Wynter, Actress, Best Known in 1956's 'Invasion of the Body Snatchers', 79 (1931-2011)

John Walker, Frontman for British Band the Walker Brothers, 67 (1943-2011)

Robert Stempel, Ex-Chairman & CEO of General Motors, 77 (1933-2011)

Willard S. Boyle, Physicist & Co-Inventor of the Charged-Coupled Device, 86 (1924-2011)

Cornell Dupree, Famed R&B Guitarist, 68 (1942-2011)

Norma Zimmer, Vocalist, Best Remembered for 'The Lawrence Welk Show', 87 (1923-2011)

Leo Kahn, Co-Founded 'Staples' Retail Stores, 94 (1916-2011)

Ron Springs, Ex-Dallas Cowboys Running Back, 54 (1956-2011)

Derek Boogaard, NHL Player for Minnesota Wild & New York Rangers, 28 (1982-2011)

Lloyd Knibb, Influential Jamaican Ska Drummer, 80 (1931-2011)

Bernard Greenhouse, Cellist & Founding Member of Beaux Arts Trio, 95 (1916-2011)

Murray Handwerker, Helped Grow Nathan's Famous Hot Dogs, 89 (1921-2011)

Joseph Wershba, CBS News Producer, 90 (1920-2011)

Mante Talbert, Known As Rapper M-Bone, 22 (1988-2011)

Mary Murphy, Film & Television Actress, Best Known in 'The Wild One', 80 (1931-2011)

Jay Fischer, Lawyer in 1985 PLO Terror Case, 79 (1932-2011)

Bob Flanigan, Founder & Original Lead Singer of the Four Freshman, 84 (1926-2011)

Harmon Killebrew, Professional Baseball Player, 74 (1936-2011)

L.T. Senter, Judge who Presided Over Katrina Cases, 77 (1934-2011)

Wallace McCain, Food Mogul, Co-Founder of McCain Foods Limited, 81 (1930-2011)

Edward Hardwicke, Actor, Best Known for Playing Dr. Watson, 78 (1932-2011)

Don Barden, Detroit Businessman, 67 (1943-2011)

Garret FitzGerald, Ex-Ireland Prime Minister, 85 (1926-2011)

Bill Bergesch, Former Cincinnati Reds General Manager, 89 (1922-2011)

Ted Prior, Noted New Jersey Elvis Impersonator, 68 (1943-2011)

Joe Steffy, Hall of Fame Army Football Player, 85 (1926-2011)

Huguette Clark, Montana Copper Heiress, Once Lived on 5th Avenue in NYC, 104 (1906-2011)

Paul Splittorff, Winningest Pitcher in Kansas City Royals History, 64 (1946-2011)

Terry Jenner, Australian Cricket Player & Coach, 66 (1944-2011)

Peter Frelinghuysen, Retired Congressman from New Jersey, 95 (1916-2011)

Leonora Carrington, Painter, Writer & Sculptor, 94 (1917-2011)

Ferenc Madl, Former Hungarian President, 80 (1931-2011)

Bill Skiles, One Half of Skiles & Henderson Comedy Duo, 79 (1931-2011)

Randy 'Macho Man' Savage, Former Professional Wrestler, 58 (1952-2011)

James R. Cheek, Ex-U.S. Envoy & Latin American Specialist, 75 (1936-2011)

Dianne Carpenter, Famed Racehorse Trainer, 68 (1943-2011)

Joseph Brooks, Academy Award-Winning Songwriter, 73 (1938-2011)

Nathaniel Davis, Longtime Diplomat, 86 (1925-2011)

Bill Rechin, Cartoonist, Best Known for 'Crock' Comic Strip, 80 (1930-2011)

Bill Hunter, Profilic Australian Movie Star, 71 (1940-2011)

Dick Wimmer, Much-Rejected Author, 74 (1936-2011)

Corwin Hansch, Noted Chemist, Developed QSARs, 92 (1918-2011)

Mark Haines, Longtime CNBC Anchor, 65 (1946-2011)

Margo Dydek, Ex-WNBA Star, 37 (1974-2011)

Jeff Conaway, Star of Broadway, Film & Television, 60 (1950-2011)

Gil Scott-Heron, Musician, Considered 'The Godfather of Rap', 62 (1949-2011)

Paul Pomeranz, Merchant & World War II Veteran, 86 (1925-2011)

Irene Gilbert, Noted Acting Coach, 76 (1934-2011)

Sergei Bagapsh, Leader of Abkhazia, 62 (1949-2011)

Leonard Kastle, Movie Writer & Director, 82 (1929-2011)

Bill Clements, Former Texas Governor, 94 (1917-2011)

Andy Robustelli, Professional Football Hall of Famer, 85 (1925-2011)

Bill Roycroft, Won Gold at 1960 Rome Olympic Games After Hospitalization, 96 (1915-2011)

Sammy Ofer, Shipping Magnate & Philanthropist, 89 (1922-2011)

Clarice Taylor, Actress, Best Known for 'The Cosby Show' & 'Sesame Street', 93 (1917-2011)

Ann Knox, Teacher & Writer of Poetry & Short Fiction, 85 (1926-2011)

Adolfas Mekas, Filmmaker & Member of New American Cinema, 85 (1925-2011)

Albertina Sisulu, Leader in the Fight Against Apartheid, 92 (1918-2011)

Fayrene Treadwell, One of the First African-American Female Managers, 84 (1926-2011)

Pauline Betz Addie, Tennis Hall of Famer, 91 (1919-2011)

James Arness, Actor, Best Known as Marshall Matt Dillon in TV's 'Gunsmoke', 88 (1923-2011)

Giorgio Tozzi, Actor & Opera Star, 88 (1923-2011)

Elmer 'Geronimo' Pratt, Former Black Panther & Decorated Vietnam Veteran, 63 (1947-2011)

Lawrence Eagleburger, Served as Secretary of State Under George H.W. Bush, 80 (1930-2011)

Adrian & Julian Riester, Twin Brothers of the Order of Friars Minor, 92 (1919-2011)

Harry Bernstein, Writer Whose Book Was Published at 96, 101 (1910-2011)

John Henry Johnson, Hall of Fame Running Back, 81 (1929-2011)

Lindsey Durlacher, Greco-Roman World Bronze Medalist, 36 (1974-2011)

Lee Judah Ames, Illustrator of the 'Draw 50' Book Series, 90 (1921-2011)

Wally Boag, Actor, Comedian & Disney Entertainer, 90 (1920-2011)

Betty Taylor, Actress & Disney Performer, 91 (1919-2011)

Stefan Kurylowicz, Poland's Most Influential Architect, 62 (1949-2011)

Lilian Jackson Braun, Author Most Famous for 'The Cat Who' Mystery Series, 97 (1913-2011)

Calvin Hannah, Tuscaloosa News Photographer, 81 (1929-2011)

Jorge Semprun, Paris-Based Writer & Politician, 87 (1923-2011)

Edgar Tekere, Became One of Zimbabwe's Harshest Critics, 74 (1937-2011)

Thomas Emma, Duke University Basketball Star, Drafted by Chicago Bulls, 49 (1961-2011)

John R. Alison, Air Force Major General & World War II Fighter Pilot, 98 (1912-2011)

Jim Northrup, Former Detroit Tigers Outfielder, 71 (1939-2011)

Jose Pagan, Ex-MLBer for Pittsburgh Pirates, 76 (1935-2011)

Genaro Hernandez, Two-Time World Super Featherweight Champion, 45 (1966-2011)

David Toler, Drummer for Allman Brothers & Marshall Tucker Bands, 59 (1951-2011)

Andrew Gold, Singer, Songwriter & Versatile Musician, 59 (1951-2011)

Joseph Anderson, Recreation Supervisor & U.S. Navy Recruit, 89 (1921-2011)

John Jennings, Korean War Veteran, 81 (1930-2011)

Brian Lenihan, Ireland's Former Finance Minister, 52 (1959-2011)

Godfrey Myles, Former Dallas Cowboys Linebacker, 42 (1968-2011)

Kathryn Tucker Windham, Master Storyteller, Author & Police Reporter, 93 (1918-2011)

Clara Luper, Civil Rights Activist, 88 (1923-2011)

Lena Pepitone, Marily Monroe's Maid & Co-Author of Actress' Life Novel, 86 (1925-2011)

Philip Rose, Broadway Producer who Broke Barriers, 89 (1921-2011)

Maynard Hill, Model-Plane King, 85 (1926-2011)

Jorge Semprun, Left-Wing Author, 87 (1923-2011)

Sir Patrick Michael Leigh Fermor, British Travel Writer, 96 (1915-2011)

Alan Rubin, Trumpet Player, Starred in 'Blues Brothers' Films, 68 (1943-2011)

Edythe Scott Bagley, Older Sister of Coretta Scott King, 86 (1924-2011)

Laura Ziskin, Film Producer, Produced 'Spider-Man' Movies, 61 (1950-2011)

Jeanne Bice, QVC Favorite Known for Her Quacker Factory Clothing Line, 71 (1940-2011)

Carl Gardner, Co-Founder & Lead Singer of 1950s Group the Coasters, 83 (1928-2011)

Bob Banner, Award-Winning TV Producer & Director, 89 (1921-2011)

Jim Rodnunsky, Inventor of Remote-Controlled Overhead Cameras, 54 (1956-2011)

Robert Smith, World War II Veteran, 87 (1923-2011)

Donald Brandon, World War II Veteran & Longtime UN Doctor, 84 (1924-2011)

Betty Fox, Mother of Cancer Research Activist Terry Fox (age not provided)

Bill Haast, Snake Expert, 100 (1910-2011)

Harry Freeman, American Express Executive, 79 (1932-2011)

Frederick Chiluba, Zambia's First Democratically Elected President, 68 (1943-2011)

Clarence Clemons, Saxophonist for Bruce Springsteen's E Street Band, 69 (1942-2011)

Yelena Bonner, Russian Human Rights Activist, 88 (1923-2011)

Brian Haw, British Peace Activist, 62 (1949-2011)

James Hosty, FBI Agent who Worked on Lee Harvey Oswald Case, 86 (1924-2011)

Charlotte Bloomberg, Mother of Mayor Mike Bloomberg, 102 (1909-2011)

Ryan Dunn, Daredevil & Star of 'Jackass' TV Series & Films, 34 (1977-2011)

Maria Valentim, Stated in Guiness Book as World's Oldest Woman, 114 (1896-2011)

Ignazio 'Ig' Vella, King of Cheese Makers, 82 (1928-2011)

Tomislav Ivic, Regarded as the Most Successful Coach in History, 77 (1933-2011)

Alan Haberman, Helped to Create the Bar Code, 81 (1929-2011)

Kader Asmal, Served Nelson Mandela & Fought Apartheid, 76 (1934-2011)

Harley Hotchkiss, Former Owner of NHL's Calgary Flames, 83 (1927-2011)

Clifford Schmidt, Newsday Retiree & World War II Veteran, 92 (1919-2011)

E.M. Broner, Jewish Feminist Writer, 83 (1927-2011)

Gerard Burnett, Hempstead Minister at Antioch Baptist Church, 47 (1964-2011)

Peter Falk, Actor, Best Known for Iconic TV Series 'Columbo', 83 (1927-2011)

The Reverend Nicholas J. Magoulias, 79 (1932-2011)

Gil Spencer, Editor for the New York Daily News, 85 (1925-2011)

John Couric, Journalist & Father of Katie Couric, 90 (1920-2011)

Nick Charles, Became One of CNN's First Sports Anchors, 64 (1946-2011)

Fred Steiner, Composer for Films & Television, 88 (1923-2011)

Gene Colan, Illustrator for Marvel & Numerous Other Comic Books, 84 (1926-2011)

Christiane Desroches Noblecourt, Pioneering French Egyptologist, 97 (1913-2011)

Vladislav Achalov, Ex-Soviet General, 65 (1946-2011)

David Rayfiel, Screenwriter & Master Script Doctor, 87 (1923-2011)

Joseph Cornacchia, Co-Owner of Strike the Gold & Go For Gin Derby Winners, 78 (1933-2011)

Georg Sterzinsky, Former Archbishop of Berlin, 75 (1936-2011)

Lorenzo Charles, Former North Carolina State Basketball Star, 47 (1963-2011)

Norma Lyon, Famed Butter Sculptor, 81 (1929-2011)

Barry Galfano, 9/11 Rescuer, 57

George C. Ballas, Dancer & Inventor of the Weed Eater, 85 (1925-2011)

Lura Lynn Ryan, Former First Lady of Illinois, 76 (1934-2011)

Elaine Stewart, Actress, Best Known for 1954's 'Brigadoon', 81 (1930-2011)

Rev. Michael Wenning, Longtime Pastor for Ronald & Nancy Reagan, 75 (1935-2011)

Edith Fellows, Actress, 88 (1923-2011)

Billy Costello, Former Boxing Champion, 55 (1956-2011)

Robert Morris, Mathematician, Cryptographer & Cyber-Expert, 78 (1932-2011)

Malcolm Chace III, Founder & Chairman of Bancorp Rhode Island Corp., 76 (1935-2011)

Jean Harris, Gay-Rights Activist, 66 (1944-2011)

Itamar Franco, Former Brazilian President, 81 (1930-2011)

Chris Cahill, Original Dogtown Z-Boys Skater, 54 (1956-2011)

Otto von Habsburg, One-Time Member of European Parliament, 98 (1912-2011)

Anna Massey, Movie & Television Actress, 73 (1937-2011)

Cy Twombly, American Painter, 83 (1928-2011)

Jane Scott, Longtime Rock Music Critic, 92 (1919-2011)

Mika Myllyla, Former Cross-Country Skiing Champion, 41 (1969-2011)

Anne LaBastille, Environmentalist & Author of 'Woodswoman' Books, 75 (1935-2011)

Lawrence R. Newman, Served as President of National Assoc. of the Deaf, 86 (1925-2011)

Carly Hibberd, Australian Road Cyclist, 25 (1985-2011)

Manuel Galban, Buena Vista Social Club Guitarist, 80 (1931-2011)

Barry Bremen, Hailes as 'The Great Impostor' in Sports, 64 (1947-2011)

Andrew DiPaola, Judge, Ex-Mayor & U.S. Naval Air Force Veteran, 86 (1925-2011)

Armen Gilliam, Ex-NBA Player, 47 (1964-2011)

John Mackey, NFL Pioneer, 69 (1941-2011)

Ricardo Alegria, Puerto Rico Scholar, 90 (1921-2011)

Dick Williams, Hall of Fame Baseball Manager, 82 (1929-2011)

Neil Dougherty, Coached the TCU Basketball Team for Six Seasons, 50 (1961-2011)

Pete Duranko, Star Defensive Lineman for Notre Dame & Denver Broncos, 67 (1943-2011)

Jaroslav Jirik, 1st Czech Allowed to Play in NHL During Communist Era, 71 (1939-2011)

Facundo Cabral, One of Latin America's Most Admired Folk Singers, 74 (1937-2011)

Betty Ford, Former First Lady & Wife of Ex-President Gerald Ford, 93 (1918-2011)

David Getches, Leading American Indian Rights Lawyer, 68 (1942-2011)

Billy Blanco, Veteran Bossa Nova Composer, 87 (1924-2011)

Edmund Carpenter, Historic Buildings Preserver & World War II Veteran, 88 (1922-2011)

Buddy Ackerman, YCO Program Founder & NBA Player, 80 (1930-2011)

Roland Petit, Acclaimed French Choreographer, 87 (1924-2011)

Shannon Stone, Lieutenant for the Brownwood Texas Fire Department, 39 (1972-2011)

Luke LiCalzi, Noted Engineer & World War II Veteran, 87 (1923-2011)

Rob Grill, Former Lead Singer for the Grass Roots, 67 (1943-2011)

Sherwood Schwartz, Creator of 'Brady Bunch' & 'Gilligan's Island' TV Shows, 94 (1916-2011)

Carl Lizza, Founder of Lizza Construction Industries, 73 (1938-2011)

Quentin Beaver, Producer, Director & Actor, 80 (1930-2011)

Walter Schwartz, Comic Book Illustrator, Worked on 'Captain Midnight', 89 (1921-2011)

Zdenek Sykora, Czech Painter, Used Computers for Geometrical Paintings, 91 (1920-2011)

Leo Kirch, German Media Mogul, 84 (1926-2011)

Jerry Ragovoy, Songwriter, Wrote Songs Made Famous By Many Artists, 80 (1930-2011)

David Ngoombujarra, Aborigine Actor, 44 (1967-2011)

Frank Stallone Sr., Father of Actor Sylvester Stallone & Noted Polo Player, 91 (1919-2011)

Roberts Blossom, Actor of Film & Television, 87 (1924-2011)

J. Leonard Samansky, 11-Term Saddle Rock Mayor, 74 (1936-2011)

George Cressy, Vietnam War Storyteller, 68 (1943-2011)

John S. Toll, Former Stony Brook President, 87 (1923-2011)

Googie Withers, Movie Actress, 94 (1917-2011)

Travis Bean, Notable Guitar Maker, 63 (1947-2011)

Steven Mosiello, FDNY Fire Marshall, Worked on 9/11, 58

Rod Beaton, Sportswriter who Covered Baseball for USA Today, 59 (1951-2011)

Pierre Jonqueres d'Oriola, Gold Medal Winner of '52 & '64 France Olympics, 91 (1920-2011)

Myra Kraft, Wife of New England Patriots Owner Robert Kraft, 68 (1942-2011)

Kazimierz Swiatek, Former Leader of the Catholic Church in Belarus, 96 (1914-2011)

Bernard Gavzer, Emmy Award-Winning TV Producer & Former AP Writer, 90 (1921-2011)

Forrest Blue, Four-Time Pro Bowl Center for San Francisco 49ers, 66 (1944-2011)

William Wheeler, Tuskegee Airman from World War II, 87 (1924-2011)

Eugene W. Garges, World War II Veteran, 92 (1919-2011)

Lucian Freud, Painter Known for Intense Realistic Portraits, 88 (1922-2011)

Bruce Sundlun, Former Governor of Rhode Island, 91 (1920-2011)

Charles T. Manatt, Former Chairman of the Democratic National Committee, 75 (1936-2011)

Warren Douglas Magnusson, CIA Specialist, 89 (1921-2011)

Elliot Handler, Pioneering Toy Maker who Co-Founded Mattel Inc., 95 (1916-2011)

Amy Winehouse, Grammy-Winning British Singer, 27 (1983-2011)

John Shalikashvili, 1st Foreign-Born Chairman of Joint Chiefs of Staff, 75 (1936-2011)

Linda Christian, Actress & Hollywood Starlet of the 1940s, 87 (1923-2011)

Virgilio Noe, Italian Cardinal, Once in Charge of St. Peter's Basilica Upkeep, 89 (1922-2011)

Margaret Olley, Australian Artist Renowned for Still-Life Paintings, 88 (1923-2011)

Joe Arroyo, Colombian Salsa Singer, 55 (1955-2011)

Magnus Malan, Apartheid-Era Official, 81 (1930-2011)

Michael Cacoyannis, Filmmaker, Directed 1964's 'Zorba the Greek', 89 (1921-2011)

Butch Lewis, Famed Boxing Promoter, 65 (1946-2011)

Tom Aldredge, Character Actor, 83 (1928-2011)

Milton Gwirtzman, Adviser to the Kennedys, 78 (1933-2011)

John Chervokas, Created 'Please Don't Squeeze the Charmin' Campaign, 74 (1936-2011)

Pietro Sambi, Papal Ambassador to the United States, 73 (1938-2011)

Jennings Osborne, Battled Supreme Court for 3.2 Million X-Mas Lights, 67 (1943-2011)

Richard Chavez, Leader in California's Farmworker Movement, 81 (1929-2011)

Dean Faulkner Wells, Niece of Author William Faulkner, 75 (1936-2011)

Hideki Irabu, Former New York Yankees Pitcher, 42 (1969-2011)

Polly Platt, Oscar-Nominated Art Director of 'Terms of Endearment', 72 (1939-2011)

Dan Peek, Founding Member of 1970s Band America, 60 (1950-2011)

Thomas Willson, Pilot & Vietnam Veteran, 72 (1939-2011)

Dimitar Panitza, Former Managing Editor of Reader's Digest in Paris, 80 (1930-2011)

Frank Bender, Artist who Helped Sculpt Victims & Wanted Criminals, 70 (1941-2011)

John W. Marburger III, Longest Serving Presidential Science Adviser, 70 (1941-2011)

John E. Anderson, Billionaire Businessman, Founder Topa Equities, 93 (1917-2011)

Matthew Perry, Civil Rights Lawyer to District Judge, 89 (1921-2011)

Eliseo Alberto, Cuban-Born Writer Living in Exile in Mexico, 59 (1951-2011)

Ruth Perelman, Philanthropist in Philadelphia, 90 (1921-2011)

Rick Buckley, Chairman & President of Buckley Broadcasting (age not provided)

Sam Norkin, Caricaturist & Illustrator, Made Over 4,000 Drawings, 94 (1917-2011)

Delois Barrett Campbell, Noted Gospel Singer, 85 (1926-2011)

Bubba Smith, Ex-Colts Star & 'Police Academy' Actor, 66 (1945-2011)

Rudolf Brazda, Gay Man Sent to Nazi Camp in World War II, 98 (1913-2011)

Gordie Duane, Pioneering Surfboard Maker, 80 (1931-2011)

Annette Charles, Actress, Best Known for 1978's 'Grease', 63 (1948-2011)

Andrzej Lepper, Polish Politician, 57 (1954-2011)

Gene McDaniels, Singer, Sung 1961 Hit 'A Hundred Pounds of Clay', 76 (1935-2011)

Dr. Max H. Weil, Paved Way for the ICU, 84 (1927-2011)

Hugh L. Carey, Former Two-Time Governor for NYC, 92 (1919-2011)

John W. Teets, Former CEO of Dial & Greyhound Corporations, 77 (1933-2011)

Bernadine Healy, Ex-NIH Chief, 67 (1944-2011)

Francesco Quinn, Television & Film Actor, Son of Actor Anthony Quinn, 48 (1963-2011)

Eleanor Josaitis, Co-Founded Social Services Organization Focus: HOPE, 79 (1931-2011)

Walter Perras, Former Newsday Printer & World War II Veteran, 94 (1917-2011)

Nancy Wake, The 'White Mouse' Agent in World War II, 98 (1912-2011)

Billy Grammer, Grand Ole Opry Singer, 85 (1925-2011)

Noach Flug, Holocaust Survivors Advocate, 86 (1925-2011)

Charles Gittens, 1st African-American Secret Agent, 82 (1928-2011)

Terence Evans, Federal Appeals Court Judge, 71 (1940-2011)

Jani Lane, Former Lead Singer of Warrant, 47 (1964-2011)

Sherman White, 1950s LIU College Basketball Star, 82 (1928-2011)

Don Chandler, Ex-NFL Kicker for NY Giants & GB Packers, 76 (1934-2011)

Karen Barnes, NYPD Officer & Army Veteran, 45 (1966-2011)

Ctirad Masin, Controversial Anti-Communist Fighter, 81 (1930-2011)

Warren Hecht, Dentist & Firefighter, 84 (1927-2011)

Maurice Rindskopf, Youngest Sub Commander in World War II, 93 (1917-2011)

Shammi Kapoor, Indian Actor, 79 (1931-2011)

Jesus Del Pozo, Spanish Fashion Designer, 65 (1946-2011)

Howard Paster, Influential Lobbyist, 66 (1944-2011)

Clair George, CIA Veteran of Iran-Contra Case, 81 (1930-2011)

Albert 'Doc' Brown, 1942 Death March Survivor, 105 (1905-2011)

Russell Armstrong, Reality TV Star, Starred in 'Real Housewives' Show, 47 (1964-2011)

Pete Pihos, NFL Hall of Famer, Played for Philadelphia Eagles, 87 (1923-2011)

Solomon Mujuru, Former Zimbabwe Military Chief General, 62 (1949-2011)

Charles P. Murray, Retired Medal of Honor-Winning Army Colonel, 89 (1921-2011)

Ralph Albertazzie, Air Force One Pilot & World War II Veteran, 88 (1923-2011)

Jimmy Harris, Starting Quarterback for Oklahoma in 1950s, 76 (1935-2011)

Dunn Lampton, Former US Attorney in Mississippi, 60 (1951-2011)

Vic Dunlop, Irreverent Comic, Best Known for TV's 'Make Me Laugh', 62 (1948-2011)

Charles D. Cole, 9/11 First Responder, 49

Louise Behrend, Violinist who Trained Teachers, 94 (1916-2011)

Nora Bredes, Fought Against Opening of Shoreham Nuclear Power Plant, 60 (1951-2011)

George Devol, Inventor of Robotic Arm, 99 (1912-2011)

Scotty Robertson, 1st Coach of the NBA's New Orleans Jazz, 81 (1930-2011)

Raoul Ruiz, French-Chilean Filmmaker who Directed 2006's 'Klimt', 70 (1941-2011)

Norm Willey, Former Pro Bowl Defensive End for Philadelphia Eagles, 83 (1927-2011)

Jack Layton, Leader of Canada's Opposition Party, 61 (1950-2011)

Jack Eschmann, Nassau Cop & Served in the U.S. Air Force, 81

Lane Venardos, Won 13 Emmys with CBS News, 67 (1944-2011)

Joseph Mohbat, Reporter, DNC Secretary & Lawyer, 73 (1937-2011)

Jerome Shestack, Human Rights Advocate, 88 (1923-2011)

John J. Kelley, Winner of 1957 Boston Marathon, 80 (1930-2011)

Nick Ashford, Motown Songwriter & Singer, 69 (1942-2011)

Jerry Leiber, Songwriter, Wrote Songs for Elvis, the Coasters & Others, 78 (1933-2011)

Vicco von Buelow, German Humorist, 87 (1923-2011)

Ross Barbour, Last Original Member of 1950s Group the Four Freshmen, 82 (1928-2011)

John Howard Davies, Child Actor who Became British TV Producer, 72 (1939-2011)

Frank Potenza, Jimmy Kimmel's Beloved Uncle, 77 (1934-2011)

Scott Wannberg, Prolific Poet, 58 (1953-2011)

James Croker, Lead Singer for Cajun Band the Hackberry Ramblers, 77 (1934-2011)

Frank Dileo, Music Industry Giant, Managed Michael Jackson, 63 (1947-2011)

Mike Flanagan, Former Cy Young Winner & Baltimore Oriole, 59 (1951-2011)

Carl Hanford, Thoroughbred Racing Hall of Famer, Trained Kelso, 95 (1916-2011)

Michael Showers, Actor, Starred in HBO Drama 'Treme', 45 (1966-2011)

Esther Gordy Edwards, Helped Build Motown Records with Brother Berry, 91 (1920-2011)

Shirley Eskapa, Wrote Book of Infidelity 'Woman Versus Woman' in 1984, 77 (1934-2011)

Stetson Kennedy, Exposed Secrets of Ku Klux Klan in 1940s, 94 (1916-2011)

Rev. Eugene Nida, Translated the Bible in 200 Languages, 96 (1914-2011)

Sybil Jason, Child Actress, 83 (1927-2011)

Edgar Cullman, Cigar Maker & Head of General Cigar Co., 93 (1918-2011)

David Edwards, Bluesman Giutarist & Singer, 96 (1915-2011)

Leonidas Kyrkos, Greek Politician, 86 (1924-2011)

Susan Fromberg Schaeffer, Teacher & Author, Wrote 'Buffalo Afternoon', 71 (1940-2011)

Wade Belak, Former Hockey Enforcer who Played with Five NHL Teams, 35 (1976-2011)

Frederick Fay, Disabled Rights Advocate, 66 (1944-2011)

Anne Odom, Art Curator, 75 (1935-2011)

Billy Drake, British Flying Ace in World War II, 93 (1917-2011)

Faye Blackstone, Rodeo Rider & Cowgirl Hall of Fame Inductee, 96 (1915-2011)

Donn A. Starry, Four-Star General & Vietnam Veteran, 86 (1925-2011)

Benjamin Wolfer, Dentist, Traveler & World War II Veteran, 89 (1922-2011)

Bernard Cohen, World War II Veteran & Journalist for ABC's 'Nightly News', 84 (1927-2011)

Betty Skelton, Respectably Known as 'The Fastest Woman on Earth', 85 (1926-2011)

John Newmann, Noted Health Consultant & Educator, 70 (1941-2011)

Sanford H. Winston, Decorated War Hero of World War II, 90 (1920-2011)


End file.
